The Two Familiars of Zero
by ANoob
Summary: Louise summons her familiar. A slightly smarter version of Saito appears, along with an injured Nanoha. Rated T to be safe, also my first time. Hope you enjoy it. Completed but still editing minor mistakes when it is found.
1. Welcome to Halkeginia

A/N : Hello everyone. It is my first crossover fan fiction and my English is horrible. Please forgive and point out the errors. An idea popped into my head so I decided to write it… or type it in this case. If anyone likes some of my ideas by any chance feel free to use my ideas and make it better. Also for those who wants to flame me please do so but at least tell me where did I go wrong so that I can fix the errors. Don't just do it without telling me the reason. Author's notes shouldn't be too long anyway. I hope you enjoy the story. Also I'm not a person who would discontinue stories so even if it is horrible I will complete it anyway even though it will probably be slower. Also, thank you for all the ratings and reviews in advance if there are any. Rated T just in case. I plan to make Saito slightly smarter because he just needed to be smarter.

Because of some reviews I will just type this note here. **I am NOT using the actual storyline for Nanoha. For those who care, I am truly sorry.**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha" or "Zero no Tsukaima".

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Halkeginia**

It was a nice morning in Halkeginia. In a country with little to no technology and mostly magic, there were almost no pollution at all. The skies look as beautiful as ever. Well, that is until, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere caused an explosion big enough to send black smokes into the sky. Louise, the girl with pink hair, was frustrated. She had been trying "Summon Servant" a few times already but they all ended in failure.

"Louise, would you hurry up and summon a servant? My legs are aching." grumbled a boy.

"I just made a small mistake." claims Louise. The other students have already laughed enough at the past few attempts. It was getting frustrating.

"Small mistake? Sure. Just do it right this time. My legs are going to break"

Louise tries to cast "Summon Servant" again.

_I hope this works_. "To my familiar who resides somewhere in this universe, answer to my guidance."

Another explosion occurred.

* * *

In Tokyo, Japan, a boy, was humming "A Certain Tune". He was in a good mood. He had been working part-time to earn enough money to fix his laptop and its finally fixed. Now he can go back on the internet. He was also happy that his mother told him that they were having hamburger steak for dinner. He also found some money on the floor. What a lucky day. As he continues down the road to his home, a green mirror-like portal appeared before him. Naturally it surprised him however the other people around the city didn't seem to notice. Curious, he poked the strange green thing. After various other "experiments" on it, he decided to walk through it. When he did walk through it, he saw "darkness" with a "light" at the end, he looked back only to find there is no way back.

"I'm screwed"

The boy, Hiraga Saito, continues his journey into the unknown.

Somewhere at another part of the universe a brown haired girl was bleeding on the ground. _So cold._ She thought. She could see her red haired friend crying and nothing else. She couldn't see the surroundings or the sky.

"Na… Hang…" the brunette heard her friend say. She realized she is about to die and muster the last of her strength to apologize to her friends.

"Sorry… Vita-chan." The brunette closes her eyes.

"Wait. Don't die Nanoha." Vita cries in desperation trying to keep her friend awake and hopefully alive.

"What are you medics doing ? Hurry up she's gonna die."

Suddenly, Vita got knocked away by a green light which appeared above Nanoha. She watched in horror as the green light slowly moves downwards swallowing her friend up. Vita rushed towards her friend only to have the green light and her friend disappearing. With nothing else she could do, she just shouted the name of her friend to the sky.

* * *

Back at Halkeginia, the black smokes of the explosion starts to disappear as Louise and the other students look at what Louise had summoned.

"Where am I?" asks Hiraga Saito as he emerged from the smoke.

"As expected of Louise the Zero. She summoned a commoner after failing at least 10 times." Laughs one of the students.

"I just made another small mistake. Also I only failed 5 times." Louise tries to defend herself.

"Oh so you count the number of mistakes you made? So tell me how many times do you have to accidentally blow us up with your failures now?" asks a female student with blond hair with an insulting tone.

"Teacher. Montmorency the Flood has just insulted me. " Louise complains to her teacher Professor Colbert.

"Miss Montmorency, as a noble you shouldn't insult people like that. As for you Louise, would you hurry it up and form a contract with your familiar?"

"Ugh. Can't I try again? I have never heard of summoning commoners before."

"You cannot Miss Valliere. The Springtime Familiar summoning is a holy ritual. Like it or not you have to take him."

"Wait what do you mean familiar? Where is this place? Who are you people?" asks Saito after he attempted to figure out what they were talking about the entire time only to fail miserably. As he asked those question, he moved back a little bit only to hit something. He turns around to see what was behind him as Louise introduces herself.

"I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. This is Tristain and we are in the renowned Tristain Academy of Magic. I have summoned a familiar and you are the result. So I have no choice but to accept you as…" Louise stopped halfway as she could see that the boy was looking at the back and seem to be ignoring her.

"You commoner. Did you listen to a single word I said ? How dare you ask a noble a question and then…."

"Shut up and call a doctor or something. There is a dying girl here." Saito interrupted Louise.

"Did you tell me to shut…. Wait did you say dying girl?" Louise was angry but then she noticed a girl she didn't earlier. A brunette that was unconscious and bleeding on the ground. Her anger disappeared. She was prideful but she was also kind. The other students and Professor Colbert also noticed the girl at the corner. They didn't earlier because Saito was blocking the way and they were mostly glaring at Louise.

"Quickly, bring her into the infirmary. I will call for some water mages and due to circumstances, classes today are cancelled." Professor Colbert ordered. Saito quickly picked up the girl bridal style and asked. "Would someone show me the way?"

"Follow me." Louise told Saito and they both start running.

Professor Colbert ran around the school looking for water mages. Naturally the infirmary should have one since the element of water has a healing effect. However the girls injury seemed quite serious and a few water mages might be needed. As he search for the water mages he asked himself how Louise summoned two familiars and they were human.

* * *

At the infirmary, the injured girl lay on the bed as the water mage heals her. It took two experienced water mages to heal most of the injuries that can be healed. They also said that the injured girl for some reason is extremely fatigued to the extent of having "injuries" that cannot be healed. She would need a lot of rest. Saito and Louise sighed in relief.

"So who is that girl? Is it your sister?" Louise asks Saito.

"No, wasn't she one of you?"

"Impossible, didn't you see her clothes? She doesn't look like a noble and she certainly isn't wearing our uniform"

"Oh right. By the way what do you mean by nobles?"

"This is the renowned Tristain Academy of Magic. An academy of magic for nobles."

"So you are noble?"

"Yes I am. I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. I haven't heard your name."

"My name is Hiraga Saito. I come from Tokyo, Japan.

"Hiragasaito? What a weird name and where is Japan?"

"Never mind, just call me Saito. Japan is a country in the east on another planet called Earth"

"Another planet? That's impossible."

"It is. My world doesn't have magic. You don't have to believe me."

"No magic? What kind of backwoods is that ? How would you cook, or even make that clothes you are wearing right now?"

"Nowadays some people just use their hands. Others use Science."

"Science? What element is that?"

"Science… isn't magic. If you want proof, here is my laptop."

After explaining how Earth works, Professor Colbert paid a visit to Louise. He had been finding out what someone had to do if they summoned two familiars. They just had to form a contract with both of them.

"Eh, do I really have to?" Louise grumbles.

"Unfortunately yes, you are not off the hook yet Miss Valliere. The girl is still injured so that will have to wait but for now, that boy will do… Saito was it?" Professor Colbert did overhear Louise calling him Saito.

"Hiraga Saito. Anyway what is this familiar you have been talking about?" Saito asked back. Louise replied instead.

"A familiar is what a mage summons to help in various things like collecting reagents and protecting the master. However I don't think you would be able to considering you don't know what they are."

"Nope, but what does that have to do with me."

"Simple." Louise leans towards Saito and holds him. "I summoned two familiars, one was that injured girl." Saito could guess what came next. "The other one is you." Louise finishes her sentence and then kissed Saito at the lips. _I knew it. I'm the familiar. Although I didn't expect the kiss._

"Be grateful, this is the first time a noble had to do that to a commoner… and that was my f-f-f-first kiss." Louise is now blushing. Saito thought she looked cute and then his hand started to burn. Runes appeared on the back of his left hand. Professor Colbert then explained.

"Those are the runes of a familiar. They are like a stamp that says whose familiar you are but I must say, those runes look… unique."

After Professor Colbert left, Louise and Saito went to the dining hall for dinner. They had skipped lunch because of the injured girl. When they reached the dining hall, Saito was amazed. The dining hall was magnificently decorated and the food served looked really delicious. Louise who noticed Saito's amazement raised her head and explained.

"Almost all mages are nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of our status. Normally, a commoner like you wouldn't be able to set foot in this dining hall. You are only here because I especially requested it."

Saito was quite happy. He has never had dinner this magnificent before. As he tried to sit on the table, Louise stopped him and pointed to the floor. "The tables are only for nobles." Saito stared at the floor, and what seemed to be a bowl on the floor. Inside the bowl contained a loaf of bread.

"….and that is?"

"Your dinner of course."

Saito broke down and cried. After a while the students had a prayer to give thanks for the food.

"Oh, Great Founder Brimir, and our lady, the Queen, thank you for the humble meal that you have graciously provided tonight." the prayer sounded harmoniously with full of sincerity.

Saito decided to give a prayer of his own as well. "Oh thank you God and my dear mother for telling me I was supposed to eat hamburger steak tonight. Itadakimasu."

* * *

A/N : For now this is chapter 1. Sorry my level of English and ideas is low. Also I do not plan on following the actual story of both series involved exactly. Also my brother's friends are around for a week and they will use the computer so the next few chapters will come out slower. Rates and reviews greatly appreciated. Once again sorry for being lousy, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it. Thank you Filraen for spotting the mistake "pocked".


	2. I shall not yield unless you scare me

**A/N** : The same as usual, sorry for being lousy, hope you enjoy the story, thank you for reading. Also since its my first time, I do not really know how it will turn out after uploading it so it might be a mess. It says editing might take at least 30 minutes to show effect, so I will try and edit it when I am able to every 30 minutes until I think it is not too messy. If you think it is still messy, please tell me how to make it better and I will do my best. Oh and just an early note, this would be the "second time" Nanoha received a serious injury. Not really following the actual story. Also noticed the first chapter was kind of short and the others might be too. I was never good at essay writing anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima and Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I shall not yield… unless you are really scary.**

"…" Saito woke up and yawns quietly. _Time to go on the net… or not. Guess it wasn't a dream. What happened again? Hmm… I entered a strange portal, became a familiar, skipped lunch to eat a loaf of bread for dinner, used whatever willpower I had to not look at Louise when she decided to change in front of me with the excuse of me being a familiar and there is nothing to be ashamed of and then I sleep on the floor. I feel like a pet. Stupid nobles._

Saito was grumpy. Yesterday had been horrible, today might be worse. Soon he decided to be optimistic and just wake Louise up for now.

"Rise and shine Master. It is morning already I am quite sure you have classes?"

"Mmm… 10 more minutes." Louise answered sleepily.

"Okay." After 5 minutes, Louise woke up on her own and then she screamed.

"You stupid familiar why didn't you wake me up?" Louise ran to the closet and starts changing her clothes. She didn't want to be late for class and she could have guessed Saito would be too slow.

"But you said 10 more minutes." Saito began to protest.

"When someone tells you they want extra sleep when they are going to be late for class you let them sleep? Class will begin any minute now. We already missed breakfast. As for you, you won't be eating lunch as well."

"That's unfair." Saito protested again.

"That is your punishment, and wash these clothes and undergarments as well unless you prefer to skip dinner as well." Louise said again, throwing all the dirty clothes at Saito.

"Why do I have to wash your clothes?" Saito was getting angry.

"You are my familiar and you probably would be too stupid to obtain proper reagents and too weak protect me in a fight since you are just a commoner. So I gave you a job even you can do. Besides, who do you think is going to feed you and give you shelter from now on?"

"Fine." Saito sighed and then thought _Except that you are not going to feed me anytime soon._ Saito's stomach growled. _So hungry._

* * *

Saito was washing clothes outside the castle. His stomach was still growling. As he washed he wondered why Louise is so isolated. Everyone had someone to talk to at the dinner table last night. Everyone except Louise. Even her runic name was Zero. Not a very pleasant runic name if you ask him. His stomach growled again. Saito starts to feel sick.

"Are you alright? You don't look very well." A voice was heard from behind. Saito turn around and saw a maid with black hair and black eyes. She gave him a nostalgic feeling.

"Err I'm fine. I am just hungry. I woke up late and missed breakfast. Louise also woke up late and as a result I am punished to not eat lunch as well. Don't worry about it. Thank you for your concern." Saito complained a bit emphasizing that he was hungry. He wasn't in the best of mood after all.

"That's not good. You must at least eat something. Come to the kitchen in the after lunch. You can at least eat the leftovers of the noble. The staff already ate the breakfast though so you will have to wait until lunch. By the way, are you Miss Valliere's familiar?"

"Ah, yes. I am Louise's familiar. My name is Hiraga Saito. What is your name?"

"My name is Siesta. I am a maid working at this academy. Nice to meet you Saito."

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for the offer Siesta. Now I don't have to starve until dinner. By the way where are you going? I should at least help you as thanks."

"I am going to change the injured person's clothes and wash her clothes. Some people have been complaining about the stench of the blood." Siesta explains. Saito starts to blush making Siesta giggle.

"I guess you can help me next time then."

"I will. Thanks again Siesta."

"You are welcome."

As Siesta walks away, Saito continues washing Louise's clothes. Now that his mood is better, he somehow managed to suppress his hunger and perform his task much better. After finishing his job, an explosion was heard in a room one floor above him. Saito then heard someone shout.

"This is why you are Louise the Zero. Your success rate is always ZERO."

Saito got the answer to his question. Having a grudge against Louise, he thought of a song but decided to keep quiet as he would probably suffer if he decided to sing it to Louise.

* * *

Professor Colbert was reading a book. On the book there was a picture that looks exactly like the rune on Saito's hand.

"This… cannot be. How did Miss Valliere summon such a powerful servant. Could it be?" he mumbles to himself with a seemingly shock face. However this is still the first time someone summoned two servants. Having find out the kind of familiar Saito is he could only wonder what kind of familiar the other one would be.

Siesta entered the infirmary. She had the permission to be alone in the room with the injured girl for a while and also borrowed some clothes from the water mage in charge. This is because it wouldn't be nice for guys to walk in on them when she is trying to change the clothes of the injured girl. Siesta took off the clothes of the brunette and saw that she was quite fit despite her frail appearance with her clothes on. She also found a red jewel. Siesta took the red jewel away from the brunette. She wasn't going to steal it despite how poor she is. She made a promise to herself to return it to the brunette when she wakes up. After that she dressed the brunette and then took away the blankets. She carefully carried the injured onto another bed and then she changed the bed sheet. After that she carried the injured back to the bed and gave her a clean blanket. She took the blood stained clothes and left the infirmary.

* * *

Lunch came, and as expected, Louise didn't give Saito any food. Saito escaped to the kitchen to be fed by Siesta after lunch. After that he went back to Louise.

"Where did you go?" Louise said to Saito as she glares at him.

"Um... the wash-I mean, outside the academy. I needed to do some private business and the washroom here is only for nobles and students of this academy right?"

"Hmm. Okay, seems like you learned your place as a commoner." Louise impressed that Saito knew the washroom and other places are also mostly for nobles and that he would get into trouble if he went there. "But you still need to fix your speech. If you are rude to a noble you would get into trouble too." Louise added out of concern, hoping Saito wouldn't get himself into trouble.

"Well just for today the rest of the classes are cancelled so that the second years can get to know their familiar but I think we did that last night. So since you told me about your world, I should tell you about this world."

"Wait. You believed me?" Saito asked surprised. Louise certainly didn't look like she believed Saito last night.

"Well, honestly I still have some doubts" Louise replied honestly but that was fine with Saito.

Saito was now feeling quite happy. He would probably be the first person in his world to go on a tour on other worlds. It made him feel special even though he might never be able to brag it to his friends on Earth.

Louise told Saito about the country they are in, Tristain, along with other countries like Germania, Albion and Gallia. She then told Saito about the summons of the other students like the bugbear, the owl and others. While doing that a red lizard came out and breathed fire.

"Whoa. That scared me. What is that?" Saito asks as he looks at the fire lizard.

"Oh you don't know what that is? It is a salamander. The perfect familiar for me, Kirche the Ardent don't you think?" a red haired girl called Kirche replied. "Aren't you that Zero's familiar? How much did she pay for you to be her familiar?"

"I didn't pay him anything. I summoned him properly and don't call me Zero." Louise shouts at Kirche.

"After failing 5 times?" Kirche taunts again.

"Well yes. Unlikely but I really summoned him. Besides where do you think I can get an injured girl from?"

"Oh right. I forgot about her. Is she alright now?"

"She is still asleep. Apparently her body is experiencing "internal injuries" whatever that means and cannot be healed with water magic."

"Sounds like another troublesome familiar. I really pity you Louise." Kirche told Louise honestly. Louise's family and Kirche's family were at odds with each other but they were still friends. It was natural for friends to worry about each other. Louise knows this as well and would accept concern but not pity.

"Don't pity me Kirche. Besides we still don't know if the girl can do magic or not."

Meanwhile Saito was spacing out. _What do you do to get your breast that big?_ "Saito.. Saito? Hey you stupid dog. Stop spacing out."

"Oh what? Oh Louise. Sorry. I was wondering how Kirche got her breast that bi- oops." Louise's wand is out.

"So you were busy wondering about how I managed to stay flat as board? How dare you have such vulgar thoughts against your master!"

"Wait I didn't say that. Even if that part was…. somebody save me~" Saito ran away with Louise chasing him behind. It wasn't long before the sounds 'Boom' and a 'Gyaaaa' were heard.

* * *

The next morning came. Saito explained to Louise about how he was too pathetic to was her clothes and received some help from Siesta. Leaving the details of him eating lunch out, he said he promised to help Siesta a bit and asked Louise for some permission. Louise gave Saito that permission but only in the afternoon. Saito needed to go to class with Louise to learn a bit of "General Knowledge" so that he could be slightly more useful in the future. In that class a lot of people began laughing at Louise for summoning a commoner again. Saito wanted to shut them up but Louise beat him to it. Kirche also introduced a quiet blue haired girl called Tabitha to Saito. As Saito introduced himself with the usual "It's nice to meet you." Tabitha only nodded and continues reading her book. The only time she spoke was when Professor Colbert's wig fell off when he was trying to report something to the teacher in the class. She said "Shiny" causing the class to laugh and later get scolded.

In the afternoon, Saito was helping Siesta serving cakes and drinks. He noticed one of the customer dropped a bottle containing some strange liquid.

"Hey, you dropped this." Saito picked up the bottle and gave it to the blonde person.

"That's not mine. You must have mistaken."

"I'm sure it is yours. It fell out of your pocket." Saito insisted.

"Is that true Guiche?" a brown haired girl asked.

"Ah no. I don't know of any perfume like this one. It's a misunderstanding Katie." The guy known as Guiche replied.

"I thought you said it was only the two of us. You liar." Katie shouted and slapped Guiche. Saito then realized what happened. _Two timing? He deserved that._

"So it is true you have been going out with that first year." The girl Saito recognize when he was summoned, Montmorency, suddenly said.

"No, Montmorency. Do not make that angry face. Your beautiful face will-" another slap to Guiche face, interrupting his speech. Saito made a face as if saying "ooh that's going to hurt." Then he shrugs and left Guiche alone.

"Wait right there. Familiar of Zero. How dare you walk away after what you have done. Now the names of two ladies are tainted. You shouldn't have picked up that bottle." Guiche told him angrily.

"Well I didn't know at first but you were two timing and you certainly deserved it. A true noble wouldn't be two timing." Saito replied, pretty pissed off himself.

"Oh so you dare to insult a noble? In that case I challenge you to a duel. If you do not accept it that kneel and apologize." Guiche challenged.

"I accept it" Saito accepted it bravely

"Good. I will be waiting in the Vestri Court. Meet me once you finished delivering those cakes."

Siesta starts shivering. "Saito. You are going to die. You should never anger a noble."

"What are you so scared about? Is he really powerful?" Saito asks.

"Hey, you stupid dog. Go and apologize to Guiche. I heard everything." Louise suddenly appeared and told Saito.

"Why should I apologize?"

"Just do it. That is an order."

"I refuse. If I am truly stuck in this world, fine. If I have to wash your clothes, so be it. But I will not surrender to an egoistic two timing person, noble or not, for as long as I am alive." Saito declared.

"So where is the Vestri Court?" Saito asks one student and the student pointed somewhere.

"Thank you."

When Saito approached the Vestri Court.

"Welcome to the Vestri Court commoner. First of all, I commend you for not running away." Guiche remarked with his arrogant tone while holding the rose.

"Who is going to run away?" Saito asked back, slightly disgusted because of the rose wand.

"Right then let us begin." Guiche said as he flicked his rose wand, causing a petal to drop to the floor and turn into an armor thing about the size of a human.

"What the.."

"Well, I am a magician so I fight using magic, no complaints right?" Guiche asked mockingly.

_Well no complaints there but I kind of expected a 1 versus 1 where you try and shoot me with rocks or fireballs or something._

"My runic name is 'Bronze'. Guiche the Bronze. My bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your opponent." Guiche declared as the bronze golem charged towards Saito as Saito gets into his 'ready to fight' stance.

* * *

"Old Osmond. There is a duel occurring at the Vestri Court." Professor Colbert told the Headmaster of the academy, Osmond.

"Who are they?"

"Miss Valliere's familiar and Mister Gramont."

"Ah, ignore them for now. A commoner cannot beat a mage but if your research is true…."

"You mean you are going to test if that boy really is the Gandalfr?"

Sir Osmond nodded. "Remember Professor Colbert. The existence of the Gandalfr must remain a secret at all times. If the secret is revealed, various forces would want its power and a war could start."

"I see. Okay in that case I will try and keep it a secret. For now, we shall see the outcome of the battle."

* * *

Somewhere in the infirmary, the brunette woke up. _Huh? I'm alive? _She then inspected the surroundings without moving much. _This isn't Midchilda. Where am I? Last thing I remembered was getting injured by a shard of metal from a self-destructing droid. _After that the girl noticed the commotion going on outside. Thinking someone might be in trouble she decided to check it out. However when she tried to get off the bed her body starts aching all over, as if it is telling her to stay in bed. _Ouch. This pain means the Blaster System's side effect isn't healed yet. I guess I really need to take up Chrono's offer for a one year vacation. Anyway I need to check out what is going on outside. _Using a lot of her strength and willpower, she managed to get off the bed. She looked for something that should at her chest, and then she glanced around the room._ This place certainly isn't familiar and Raising Heart is missing too. I guess I will worry about that later. _She continues to walk out of the infirmary, each step taking a lot of her strength.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the academy at the Vestri Court. Sounds of punches and groans can be heard. Saito was busy. Busy getting his ass handed to him. He managed to land a hit or two on the bronze golem but he was human. When he did hit the golem, his hand felt the pain and the golem didn't even flinched. Obviously, the golem hit him back in the face causing Saito to fly and land in front of the crowd of spectators. Louise then rushed to Saito asking him to stop fighting.

"Saito! Are you okay? You have done enough. Just apologize to Guiche and stop fighting." Louise was crying.

"Haha. Are you worried about me?" Saito laughed a bit causing his stomach to hurt. His face was also swollen and as a result the smile he gave Louise looked ridiculous.

"Of course I am worried. You are just a commoner yet you dared to fight against a noble and also lasted quite long. You have done enough." Louise told Saito. She then turned to Guiche. "Guiche, you too. Stop fighting."

"Unfortunately he has hurt my pride and we both agreed to this duel. Though I will spare him if he yield and apologize. However…" Guiche flicked his rose and a petal drop to the floor in front of Saito. This time, instead of a golem, a sword was formed. "… if you refuse to yield then pick up that sword. The sword is at the very least, a weapon, which is what you commoners need to take revenge on us nobles." Guiche continued.

Saito slowly stood up and limp towards the sword, Louise tried to stop him.

"Saito, that's enough. Just apologize. Otherwise you could die."

Saito pushed Louise away and picked up the sword as the runes on Saito's hand began to shine.

"To someone like Guiche…. I will not yield!" Saito's body feel light and healed, even though his injuries are still visible. Without warning the bronze Valkyrie jumped at him only to get destroyed by Saito. _What the… I have never even held a sword before but right now it feels as if it was a part of me. _Guiche was shocked. How did Saito cut through his golem like butter ?

"Interesting." Guiche smiles and summon more golems. "Let the real battle begin." The golems attacked Saito together.

* * *

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" The injured girl has arrived at the Vestri Court.

"That Zero's familiar is fighting against Guiche." One of the chubby students told the girl while eyeing her. She looked like a commoner and wore fairly simple clothes. Well she certainly isn't wearing their school uniform. The student then asked. "Err… who are you? I don't recall seeing you around here before."

"My name is Takamachi Nanoha." The girl, Nanoha, replied. She then pushed herself in front of the crowd to see what was going on. She saw a blacked haired guy with a sword swiftly cut through bronze golem while the blond haired guy was making more. The golem were now armed with weapons too. Fearing the worst, she forgot about her pain and pushed herself past a few more people in front of her and casted a spell.

* * *

Louise was in awe. Saito was much stronger than she had imagined. However he is still badly injured and she certainly wants him to stop. As for Guiche, he was certainly losing but he isn't going to give up. Saito on the other hand was slicing apart scrap metal as if they were butter while pushing his way to Guiche. Suddenly, Saito couldn't move his hands. He noticed the pink colored ring holding his hands in place. _What the hell? _Guiche was shocked at what happened as well. A pink colored ring appeared from nowhere and held Saito's hand in place. Someone was interrupting their duel. However his mindless golems took the opportunity to attack Saito. Louise almost screamed, for a moment she thought Saito would be dead but then the pink beams of light blew up the golem. Saito, Louise and Guiche looked in that direction. Well, the culprit certainly looks familiar, she had brown hair, her eyes were covered by her hair as she was looking down, as if to hide the angry face that she might have. Wait. She woke up?

* * *

Nanoha stopped the fight with her spells and as a result, the pain that she had intensified. It was so painful she subconsciously looked downwards while gritting her teeth. Still, once she had decided to do something, she wasn't going to stop halfway.

* * *

"Stop… fighting. It is dangerous. Especially with lethal weapons" The brunette said. She was injured as was trying to hide the pain. Little did she know she looked as if she wanted to kill them. Saito and Guiche looked at each other. They somehow came to an agreement without saying a word, as if they had telepathically communicated at each other. They looked back at the girl.

"We yield."

"Thank goodness…" the girl released her spell. She fainted from exhaustion. Saito wanted to see her condition and dropped the sword. The runes stopped shining as Saito felt his energy drain away and faint. Guiche only sat down. He saw the commoner in a new light. Amazing swordplay. Had someone not intervened he would have certainly lost. As for the girl, she was certainly powerful but somehow her face show signs of fatigue, even after sleeping for so long. Louise ran to Saito, she was more worried about him, she tried to carry him only to fail. Guiche offered to levitate Saito into Louise's room. He then asked her what does she plan to do to the girl. Louise then remembered the girl was supposed to be her familiar as well. While she was thinking, a chubby student approached her.

"Hey, Louise."

"Oh, Malicorne. What's wrong ?"

"Just remembered who she is. Just now she asked me what was going on and I told her that your familiar and Guiche was fighting. Didn't think she actually knew magic and ended up stopping the fight."

"That magic. It wasn't one of the four elements." _Could she be from another world with a different form of magic? _"Oh yeah, Malicorne, did you know her name?"

"Her name, well she did say it… hmm… what was it… Oh yeah, if my memory does not fail me she said she was Takamachi Nanoha."

_Another strange name like Saito's. She is probably from another planet as well._"Thank you Malicorne. Now, how do I bring her back to the infirmary. Stupid familiars causing so much trouble."

* * *

"Well?" Sir Osmond was waiting for Professor Colbert's report on the duel.

"The fight got interrupted. It was a draw. However, Miss Valliere's familiar was gaining the upper hand. His runes shined when he held a weapon. Just like in the legends."

"I see. So he really is Gandalfr. By the way, who stopped the fight?"

"The injured girl that was supposed to be Miss Valliere's other familiar."

"Other familiar? What do you mean? There has never been a case where two familiars has been summoned."

"That is true, but there are many possible reasons. Like say for example, maybe the two familiars were holding hands and got sucked into the portal together? Or maybe Louise accidentally summoned two times. Anyway, she hasn't made a contract with the other one yet, but the other one managed to stop the Gandalfr from moving and destroyed Mr. Gramont's golem. That and she was still injured. The spell on the other hand isn't one of the four elements. It was… pink." The word pink made Sir Osmond, raise an eyebrow.

"Pink? I would have guessed Void magic earlier but I don't think Void magic is pink. Extinct or not, it would clearly be stated in the history books describing Void magic if it was pink."

"That can only mean it isn't Void. Now I am interested. How did Miss Valliere summon two powerful familiars."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the story, also Nanoha finally made an appearance in well.. blowing things up. As for Nanoha, like I said earlier, I didn't "follow" the storyline. Meaning I killed Nanoha again after Blaster 3, before StrikerS. This "story" might be somewhat slightly different (would be spoilers if I gave an example) as well as the other crossover with a similar storyline (they changed some things in their own way but the start was mostly the same). For example, I made Saito's first visit to the dining hall a dinner while most of the other stories did breakfast. Well that's a not significant example. As for the question on how Louise summoned two, I have the answer in my head already but I won't explain it now. Oh well, I need to start learning somewhere. So here is chapter 2, might take quite a while for chapter 3 though. I already have the idea roughly but this time I have no references. Thank you Filraen for pointing out that I need scene breaks, however i tried double spacing many times. Nothing happened . I hope that line works right. Nanoha fainting in this fiction will stop after a while (mostly soon.) since she is still injured. Also I made the water magic here more potent because in Nanoha's canon the medics barely did anything as for in ZnT, well I will just say Colbert to reduce spoilers. The TSAB will have the technology but not the resources. I don't think they will send search parties to find one missing person that could be dead for all they know. The most they could do would be to keep an eye out for Nanoha during recon missions. With that said, TSAB wouldn't be in this story. (Naturally, the planet isn't discovered yet.) Oh and no sorry, Kirche wouldn't be swinging both ways. I'm not that good at fantasizing and I certainly don't swing the other way to understand it.

If you need a hint, reread chapter 1 on Saito's experience on the portal.


	3. Befriending White Devil

A/N: I got a review asking for more Nanoha and less Saito. However I cannot do that yet as Nanoha is supposed to be recovering. So more action at the start would go to Saito. Another thing is I can't really make Saito's existence any less. He is the main character, more of the main character than Louise (even though they both are.) Oh and Chapter 2 had a lot of scene breaks because I tried changing POVs even when I don't use them. Since chapter 3 is more of Nanoha introducing herself, all those scene breaks won't be needed anymore. Again, thank you for all the reviews and opinions, I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading. Anyway here is chapter 3, a chapter devoted to Nanoha. Whoops forget to use breaks.

Thank you for the reviews again. I almost used Divine Buster. Thank you for reminding me. Also this chapter is a mess so I might edit it now or maybe later. Anyway Filraen had a lot of questions so I am going to answer them.

Louise's and Nanoha's conversation about the injury could probably be rewritten and a part about Raising Heart trying to contact outside. Well actually I kind of forgot about that. As for the Linker Core injury. It wasn't one this time.

It was a physical injury and some strain for using the Blaster System.

As for your questions, Nanoha saw the style of magic Guiche used and she did walk out the school. She would probably already know from this that she isn't in TSAB administered space.(Mainly because TSAB love contacting mages) But i could be wrong about

that one and maybe I made Nanoha a bit too smart? As for the boy in blue shirt, it was Siesta saying 'Saito, the boy in blue shirt.' meaning she was saying that the boy is Saito. Other than that I didn't really understand your question. Raising Heart wasnt speaking. It was in Italic font. It was talking to Nanoha telepathically. The discussion of Linker Core was saved for a later date. Lastly I **intended** to mess with the Nanoha's timeline (sorry). If you have to know early, think of this as StrikerS at age 16-17 instead of 19, with no Vivio and a Blaster System. Yeah perhaps pink beams of light would be more appropriate.

Disclaimer: I don't own ZnT and MSLN.

* * *

Chapter 3: Befriending White Devil

Nanoha woke up in the infirmary. She looked around and saw a maid cleaning the place. She tries to get up but this time she managed to do it without feeling any pain. It would seem that she is recovering. It would only take a few weeks to recover if she only rested every day and did nothing else. However that isn't possible to her, a workaholic. Anyway, when she got up, the maid greeted her.

"Excuse me miss, are you sure you should be getting up? I heard they couldn't fully cure your injury." The maid told her.

"No, I'm fine for now. As long as I don't use magic my body will recover. How long was I out?"

"Only a day since you collapsed again at the Vestri Court, but about 4 days since we found you." The maid replied.

"Since you all found me? Umm.. since I'm going to ask quite a lot of question, can you tell me your name? It would be hard to communicate without knowing each other's name. My name is Takamachi Nanoha, but please call me Nanoha."

"Okay, my name is Siesta. By the way, Nanoha, I saw you used magic that day, are you a noble?" Siesta asked because she was slightly afraid. The nobles she knew would never tolerate the rude way of addressing someone, especially when the person addressed are themselves. However, Nanoha answered her question with a question of her own.

"Nobles? What are you talking about? There are still nobles in this time and age?"

"What do you mean this time and age? Nobles have been here for centuries. Although it is usually mages that are nobles."

"Oh, I see, in that case, next question. Where is this place?"

"This is the Tristain Academy of Magic, an academy where nobles from across the world gather to study magic."

"… so… you too ?" Nanoha was now a bit shocked. One moment she was bleeding to death and the next moment she was in a school she never heard of. The TSAB governs multiple worlds and she was one of the aces in that group. Naturally, she should have heard of this place before especially since it involves magic. The fact that she didn't hear of this place would only mean someone else besides TSAB brought her there and the pain she felt the last time she woke up only told her this isn't an academy for those who reached the afterlife.

"No, I am just a maid serving the nobles here because I needed money for my family back home. I'm only taking care of you because Miss Valliere requested for some help to take care of you."

"Miss Valliere? Who is that and why did she request for help?"

"Miss Valliere was the one who summoned you, along with Saito, the boy in the blue shirt that you used magic on that day. Both of you fainted after that. Miss Valliere only had one bed so she couldn't take care of you both."

"Is that um.. Saito okay? He looked pretty injured that day."

"He is fine, Miss Valliere even bought an expensive remedy to heal his injuries."

"I see, thank goodness. Thank you Siesta. I have learned a lot." Nanoha got out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Ah wait. Nanoha." The maid called out, after remembering something.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Here are the clothes you arrived in. I was holding on to the red jewel and a strange thing I found in your clothes when I was going to wash it for you. I will return it now. It is probably important to you right?" Siesta took out a red jewel and a rectangular-like object. Nanoha's eyes opened wide.

"Yes, yes. They are very important to me, thank you so much Siesta." Nanoha thanked Siesta excitedly. She then communicated telepathically to the red jewel. _Nice to see you again Raising Heart._ It replied back telepathically. _**Nice to see you again, my master. **_"Siesta, this thing…" Nanoha said as she showed the rectangular-like object to Siesta. "… was there only one on me?"

"Yes there was only one. Was there supposed to be more?" Nanoha shook her head.

"It's okay, I just wanted to confirm how many cartridges I have."

"Cartridges?"

"Never mind. It's not very important unlike the jewel. Thank you very much for holding on to it for me. I will be leaving now." Nanoha then bowed to Siesta and left.

* * *

Nanoha explored the academy. The entire place was decorated magnificently, too magnificent for an academy. Then she remembered Siesta said it was an academy for nobles. She continues walking and looking at the students and various things. After a while she concluded that this world had little technology. The mages here use wands or staffs and are the ones who do all the work needed for daily life for example building. Nanoha then walked outside the building and took a look past the academy grounds.

_Raising Heart, where is this? Can you contact the others?_

_**I am sorry my master. The connection cannot be**_ _**established.** _

Nanoha sighed. She saw a pathway between some trees, as if the trees were there to decorate the road. She wanted to go out and take a look at the town which is probably at the end of the road as well but she remembered her condition. She decided to check it with Raising Heart.

_Raising Heart, can you check my health please?_

_**Health condition stable however it would be advisable not to use magic until you have fully recovered my master.**_

Abandoning her plan to go to the town, Nanoha sat under a tree and slept.

Nanoha didn't sleep very long, Not when she felt something strange looking at her. When she opened her eyes she saw a giant red face of a lizard.

"Wah." Nanoha shouted, slightly surprised.

"Sorry did my familiar scare you?" a red haired girl asked Nanoha.

Nanoha laughed "No but I was certainly surprised. It was my first time seeing that."

"My name is Kirche, this is my familiar, Flame, a salamander. Nice to meet you, Miss familiar."

"Nice to meet you two as well…" Nanoha bowed. "…and my name isn't Miss familiar. It's Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha."

"Well Miss familiar is more of your title. Louise did summon you after all."

"Familiar? Me?" The familiars Nanoha knew fed on the magic power of its master. They were also mostly "created" instead of summoned. She never quite expected to be a familiar. Kirche on the other hand was just too lazy to explain.

"Just follow me." She grabbed Nanoha's arm and dragged her to the building.

* * *

Still dragging Nanoha, they saw a blue haired girl reading a book sitting at a corner.

"Yo, Tabitha. This girl here woke up." Kirche told the blue haired girl, Tabitha. Tabitha just looked at her and then she looked back at the book.

"Hello Tabitha. My name is Nanoha." Nanoha said and bowed. Tabitha looked at her. "Weird" then she returned to her book. Nanoha pouted.

"Kirche, I'm not that weird right?"

"Who knows? You used a strange magic and you bow to people you have never met before."

"Isn't that the proper way of greeting people the first time you meet?"

"No, not really, anyway follow me. I will take you to Louise."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry. Trust me. I'm doing it for entertainment purposes."

They walk up some stairs, and after a while they reached a room. Kirche knocked on the door.

"Louise, I brought your other familiar."

"My other familiar?" a voice was heard from behind the door. The door opened revealing a short pink haired.

"Oh you are awake? Come in."

Kirche and Nanoha walked into the room.

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. I am the one that summoned you. I heard from a friend that your name was Nanoha?"

"Yes. Takamachi Nanoha."

"Anyway I still need to make a contract with you. Come here." Louise told Nanoha. Nanoha walked towards Louise.

"A contract? What are you mmph-.." Louise kissed Nanoha on the lips. Of course that's for the contract. Nanoha paled for a few seconds before she snapped out of it.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Nanoha blushed and starts swinging her hands around. Kirche was laughing. She was hoping for a good reaction. Louise was blushing too.

"To complete the contract for 'Summon Servant' one has to kiss the familiar. Don't blame me. Blame the rules. I even had to kiss him. A lousy and stupid commoner." She points at Saito.

"So err… Louise. Can you send me back for a while? I want to at least inform my friends and family that I am safe."

"I'm sorry, I can't. There really is no spell that can send a person to another planet. For some reason the 'Summon Servant' spell managed to though. However I can't reuse it unless my familiar dies." Explained Louise

"Aww.. They would have probably marked me as dead by now."

"Wait, another planet?" Kirche and Nanoha both asked.

"That's right. This, Sai-… stupid dog here came from somewhere called Earth." Nanoha's eyes opened wide.

"Earth? I come from there as well."

"Really? Then can you confirm what this is called?" Louise took out Saito's laptop.

"A laptop."

"I see, so there really are other planets." Louise was amazed.

"There is, I came from Earth but I used to work in an army of mages that governs planets. They are like intergalactic peacekeepers in a sense." Now Louise's eyes opened wide. If it could get any wider, her eyeballs would roll out.

"There are more?"

"Hey." Kirche tried to call.

"There sure is, however this isn't one of the planets they have discovered yet. I already took a look at the academy. I have never heard of a world like this before."

"Stop leaving me out of the conversation." Kirche shouted.

"Oh, right. What did you miss?" Louise asked.

"What do you mean other planets?"

"I mean, my two familiars, don't belong on this one. Does that answer your question?"

"Well.. yes but.."

Nanoha cut in. "It will take some time to accept that fact. Even I got suddenly thrown into a world of magic at one point in time."

"You mean you couldn't use magic last time?" Louise asked.

"Well no, or rather magic was never discovered. The amount of potential mages on my home planet was about one in a million."

"So what was that magic?"

"We call it Midchilda style magic."

"Midchilda? What element is that?"

"Elements? That isn't an element. All your style magic involves elements?"

"Well yes, there are four types of element, Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind. If you could use one you would be a Dot Mage, followed by a Line Mage, Triangle Mage and then Square Mage."

After that Kirche cut in.

"Except Louise here isn't even a Dot Mage. She couldn't use a single spell correctly." Kirche burst out laughing

"Shut up Kirche."

"Is that true Louise?" Nanoha asked.

"Ugh. Well that means the elements aren't compatible… usually." Louise admitted.

"Oh, Louise is being honest. That's a rare sight." Kirche burst out laughing again.

"Shut up Kirche. Go away." Louise kicked Kirche out of the room, Kirche still laughing. She certainly enjoyed teasing Louise.

"I see, entertainment purposes." Nanoha mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I almost forgot but… a rune should appear on you since I did complete the contract."

"Rune? You mean this?" Nanoha showed her hand. Just a black dot.

"Oh a normal familiar this time. Strange. Let's see, a master should be able to see through the eyes of the familiar… and I see myself. Yup it works."

"Oh you can see through my eyes? That's so cool, if this was my planet we could do a round-the-world trip with the price of one."

"Um.. right. Anyway it is about time for dinner. Just to tell you beforehand, only the nobles get to sit on the table."

* * *

At the dining hall, Nanoha, like Saito before him, only had a loaf of bread. However she didn't complain. This is because unlike Saito, she almost died twice. The fact that she was saved partly because of Louise's summoning is true and for that she is grateful. She may be on another planet but that's nothing she can't get used to. Naturally, she is also unable to collect reagents because she doesn't know about them.

"Since you are as useless as Saito over there, you will take over his job of washing clothes for now. Also it would be bad for me to miss class so while I am studying you will take care of him as well."

"Okay, but how do I take care of him? I don't have any healing spells."

"Just watch him and make sure he stays in bed if he gets up and do anything stupid. If you have to use magic to keep him there, use it."

"Err actually, I can't use magic, not right now anyway." Nanoha confessed.

"Why not?" Louise sounding a little surprised.

"Because if I use magic.. well… my health will deteriorate."

"How would your health get worse if you use magic?"

"Well actually it is quite a long story, but a summary would be I needed to be powerful and trained so hard in magic that my body couldn't handle the strain. That has led to a very serious injury in the past where I was not supposed to be able to walk or fly anymore. I miraculously recovered and managed to be able to work again but…" Nanoha stopped. Thinking of how to explain what happened next.

"But?"

"To stop more powerful criminals, I had to use stronger spells every time. One of the last few spells I used put a huge strain on my body and the higher ups told me to go on a vacation but I was stubborn. The criminal is still out there and this time he decided to use self-destructing drones."

"Drones? What is that?"

"They are machines capable of combat. In this case the machine acts according to the wishes of their creator. My body couldn't react quick enough because of the strain on my body. As a result, I failed to dodge a shard of a drone that self-destructed. It would take some time to recover. I would recover faster if I didn't use magic. As for the criminal, I am sure my friends can handle it. I am more worried about the criminal now really. Two of my very close friends would really beat him to death after what happened to me."

"So you can't use magic now? That's disappointing. My familiars can't do a thing." Louise sighed. "So what kind of spell exactly puts a strain on your body?" Louise asked.

"Well, that spell can blow up mountains and form craters. Do you want to see it? I should be able to do it once I am fully recovered."

Louise's thought. The academy would vanish without a trace if Nanoha wasn't exaggerating and used that spell here.

"No thank you."

* * *

A/N: I probably said this somewhere before but I strayed from the storyline at one point. In this case, Vivio doesn't exist. This is because if she exists, Nanoha would fire a Blaster 3 Starlight Breaker to the sky hoping that it would travel far enough to be detected by the TSAB. Nanoha and Saito would be rescued and there won't be a story. Also thank you for reading again. I hope you enjoy the story. Also didn't know what kind of rune to use for Nanoha, so i used a dot.

For those who don't know, this is during the time Saito was still sleeping after fighting with Guiche.


	4. Befriending, Befriended

A/N : The holidays are going to be over soon, which means that I can have the computer all to myself soon. But then again I will also be moving and have to go to college. I sure hope I can finish this soon though. I already started, I hate discontinued projects, and I am certainly having trouble rereading the light novel, watching the anime and reading the manga again and again. My memory is horrible. Again, please enjoy the story and thank you for reading. Well I just uploaded it but then I found the teacher's name. Stupid Kaita.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN or ZnT.

* * *

Chapter 4:Befriending, Befriended.

Nanoha was given the job to wash Louise's clothes and take care of Saito while Louise goes to class. However, Nanoha was more used to working. She woke up extremely early and washed all the clothes before the sunrise. She then went back into her room and took a short nap on the floor. Louise on the other hand was kneeling down with her head on her bed. She couldn't sleep on it because Saito was still there. When it was time to wake up, Nanoha woke her up. Like Saito, she was asked to dress Louise. She asked why as well but didn't protest. She didn't have to feel embarrassed like Saito because she was a girl as well.

"You know, you shouldn't make Saito dress you." Nanoha told Louise.

"Why not? He is my familiar. A noble never dress themselves when they have someone to do it for them." Louise explains again.

"Well, that might be so but Saito will have problems… and if he doesn't have any problems with that then the one who will have problems would be you." Nanoha told Louise with a serious expression

"What problems would I have?" Louise asked innocently.

"Don't ask to many questions. Just let me dress you next time." Nanoha said again glaring at Louise. Louise stayed confuse. They went down together for breakfast, Nanoha ate two breads and looked for some broth for Saito. She took one for herself as well since it contains something other than carbohydrate.

* * *

Leaving Louise to her breakfast, she went back to their room and fed Saito. Feeding Saito took up a lot of time but not much longer than the amount of time taken for the nobles to finish their so called "humble" meal. Since Nanoha finished her jobs already she asked Louise for permission to enter class with her. After all, since she is already in another world, she might as well learn the magic, cultures and geography of the place. Following Louise to her class, she took some time to study the world map, or in their case, the map of a continent, Halkeginia. The map was simple so it didn't take long. Nanoha managed to return the map to the student she borrowed it from before the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. My runic name is 'gust' Kaita the Gust. Before we begin, may I ask what are the existing elements of magic." The teacher asked.

"The existing elements are fire,water,wind,earth and Void." Kirche stood up and answered.

_Void? I thought Louise only said there were four elements._ Nanoha thought to herself.

"That is correct Miss Zerbst. However Void is a lost element that nobody can use anymore so besides that element which element do you think is the strongest?"

"The element of fire, sir."

"Ah, yes that would be understandable because it is the element you specialize in. However I think wind is the strongest element. This is not because it is the element I specialize in but because of another reason. I would like a demonstration. Miss Zerbst would you call your strongest fire spell on me?" the teacher readied himself as he requested that.

"Are you sure teacher? It might not end with a simple burn if it hits you." Kirche was a bit scared. If something goes wrong she didn't want to be charged for murder.

"Don't worry Miss Zerbst. I will take full responsibility if something goes wrong. The rest of the class can be your witness. Unless of course, you are not confident with your own ability."

"Fine. Since I have witnesses now. I hope you are ready teacher!" Kirche shoots a fireball. The teacher casted a spell and the wind blows the air around him like a barrier. The fireball hits the wind and the wind disperses the fire. Nanoha watched with interest. The fire spell would have been fatal if it hit but the wind blows away the fire from the fire spell. It is like blowing out a candle. This gave her an idea. She now wanted to see if it would work on her spells as well. The teacher continued the lecture.

"This is why I said wind spell is the strongest. If it is strong enough it could blow away fire, water and earth spells. Personally I would like to try it on Void as well but I guess that wish would never be fulfilled."

Suddenly Nanoha stood up. "Teacher may I try it as well?"

"Who are you? You are not one of my students."

"My name is Takamachi Nanoha. I am one of Louise's familiar."

"Ah. Miss Valliere's familiar. What is it did you want to try?"

Louise cut in the conversation. "Sorry for the interruption teacher, I will be sure to discipline her later."

"Louise, let me try it. I will be sure not to hurt the teacher." Nanoha whispered to Louise.

"I thought you couldn't use magic now." Louise whispered back.

"Don't worry, I will control myself."

"What are you two whispering about. If there is nothing I would like to continue the lecture." The teacher was getting impatient.

"Sorry teacher I would like to try a spell against your wind magic. Please use that magic like you did earlier." Nanoha explained.

"Well okay. I want to see what you are up to." The teacher agreed. He was curious.

Nanoha casted a spell without a wand.

"Divine Shooter." She mumbled.

A pink ball of light appeared and hovered towards the teacher. The teacher casted the wind spell. The pink ball of light hovered towards the spell and stopped. Nanoha could feel the magic slowly being blown away. It was however quite slow as she was still maintaining the spell, keeping the pink ball of light together. If a person had lack of focus the spell would have disappeared by now however Nanoha had trained her focus a lot. If she compared this to the training she did when she was younger, maintaining the spell was child's play. She stops maintaining the spell. The entire class was curious by now. Louise's familiar can use magic. How strange.

"What element was that spell?"

"Umm.. it is not an element, though we can use elements as well…" Nanoha said as she remembered Fate who used Lightning based spell. Nanoha's spell was shiny but that's it.

"Um.. it is a different kind of magic."

"Nanoha. Come with me for a bit." Louise stands up and dragged Nanoha out of the classroom.

"Forget about him for a while. I thought using magic would hurt you."

"It would but a simple spell like that wouldn't hurt much right?"

"Well then as your master I command you to rest until you are fully recovered. You are banned from using magic until then."

"Yes, Louise." Nanoha sighed.

"How much rest do you need?" Louise asked.

"No idea. I'm not a doctor."

* * *

Inside the Headmaster's room, a man in noble's clothes was talking to Osmond.

"Mister Osmond, I am Count Mott and I am here to send a message of warning from Her Majesty. It would seem that a thief 'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt' is on the loose. If you happen to see anyone suspicious you would be required to capture the thief." the man warned.

"Yes. I am aware of the rumours. We will do our best to capture this thief. I shall also arrange what you asked for. She will be sent by carriage to your manor in a few days time." Sir Osmond replied.

"Few days?"

"Yes. You see, there are things that need to be done. Like telling the person involved and paperwork. We also have a lot of things to prepare like the Ball of Friggs."

"Why bother with the paperwork now? The commoner can start serving me earlier."

"That might be true but we as nobles should at least follow proper procedure. Especially you Sir Count Mott, also known as Mott the Wave. As a Palace messenger, if you do not follow proper procedure you might be in serious trouble."

"Are you threatening me?" Mott scowled. Osmond just laughed softly.

"No, no. Not at all. I am merely concerned for your safety."

"Fine then. Make sure she gets to my manor in a few days." Mott turned around and left the room while Professor Colbert enters at the same time. They looked at each other and Professor Colbert bowed.

"Sir Osmond. What is the Palace Messenger doing here?" Colbert asked.

"He just came and warned us about a thief. That and he also requested for another maid." Osmond replied.

"Again?"

"Again. The least I could do for her right now is to let her enjoy her last Day of the Void as a free person." He sighed. "Anyway, what have you discovered?"

"This one isn't about the boy, it is about the girl." Professor Colbert stopped.

"Go on."

"Well she-, I guess I will start from the beginning.. That triangle class wind mage lecturer..Kaita the Gust... he..."

"What about him?"

"Well he casted a wind spell that deflected Kirche's fireball, then Miss Valliere's female familiar asked to try it as well. Her spell was pink as usual but the wind spell didn't seem to affect it."

"Was he injured?"

"Well no, the spell didn't hit him. It just floated there and soon disappeared when the girl stopped her magic. What do you think of this sir?"

"Nothing. We can only observe for now."

* * *

Saito woke up. It was evening, and Siesta was in the room taking care of him.

"Ugh." Saito got up.

"Oh you are awake. Miss Valliere and Nanoha has been taking care of you. They have been taking turns, Miss Valliere is the one who nursed you back to health with an expensive remedy while Nanoha feeds you during the time Miss Valliere is in class."

"Louise and… who?" Saito asked.

"Oh right, you haven't talked to her yet. Louise's other familiar, Nanoha. You have been asleep for 3 days."

"Nanoha… hmm… oh her. Is she alright? Last thing I remember was her collapsing."

"She is fine, right now she is jogging around the academy."

"Unn…" Louise woke up.

"Ah Miss Valliere. Sorry for intruding. I wanted to see how Saito was doing and noticed you were asleep so I brought a blanket." Siesta speaked quickly, hoping to explain herself before Louise accused her of anything.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Oh my name is Siesta, I am just a maid serving at the academy."

"Thank you for your concern, you may leave now."

"Yes, Miss Valliere." Siesta bowed and leave.

"Thank you for taking care of me Louise."

"It is a master's job to take care of their familiars. How are you feeling?"

"Never better." Saito said smiling.

"Good. Now I can punish you for disobeying me." Louise took out a whip. Saito gulped.

"Umm.. My kind hearted and cute master. Why do you have a whip?"

"Well, that is because my other familiar, Nanoha, already did all the possible chores, so I don't really have any other ways to punish you. Are you prepared?"

Saito held one hand up signaling a wait. He took a deep breath, and then he nodded. The whip came down, and a scream echoed throughout the academy.

"My name is Takamachi Nanoha, please call me Nanoha." Nanoha introduced herself after coming back from her jog, or rather, after she heard the scream.

"A Japanese as well? My name is Hiraga Saito. It is so nice to meet someone from the same planet." Saito said happily.

"Well… about that. I'm not sure if there are any other planets called 'Earth' out there but I am from one except that I work off-planet."

"You what?"

"Well I work in an army on another planet."

"So how did you end up here?"

Saito and Nanoha exchanged stories. Louise kept quiet and listened. After a while Louise asked Saito a question.

"Saito. Do you do swordplay? You were great when you fought Guiche. I am pretty sure you were winning."

"Well no. It was my first time. My body felt light when I picked up the sword." Saito replied honestly.

"Well it might be your familiar powers. In that case tomorrow we will go to town get you a sword." Louise told Saito.

"Wait, what about school? And who is Guiche?" Nanoha asked.

"Tomorrow is the Day of the Void, a holiday. Before you ask, you are staying here doing chores. It is quite a long journey and you need your rest to recover."

"Aww."

"As for Guiche, he is the boy Saito was fighting."

"The yellow haired guy? Why were you fighting him Saito?"

"Well, he was two-timing and pissed me off with his noble attitude." Saito replied.

"I see."

"Well, next time don't anger a noble. Guiche might be alright because he is stupid but if you anger royalty, we would be in serious trouble." Louise advised.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day so rest up."

The next morning, Saito and Louise prepared to go to the town, they were sitting on the horse and Nanoha was sending them off.

"Wait Louise."

"What is it Nanoha?"

"Take this with you. It might help you." Nanoha handed over a red jewel.

"Huh? This red jewel… are you perhaps asking me to sell this so that I can buy a good sword? Isn't this your family keepsake or something?" Louise asked

"No,it isn't a family keepsake but it is still important. Don't sell it."

"Then how would this jewel help?"

"Well it will help when it needs to. That is, if you get into some sort of trouble. If you are lucky, or maybe unlucky in this case, you will find out today. It shouldn't be too hard though if you think Saito would get you into trouble."

"Hey. Don't say it like I keep bringing troubles." Saito complained.

"It was just a joke." Nanoha laughed. "Well see you later. Pick a good sword okay?" She waved them goodbye.

* * *

"3 hours to get here by horse? Why is the town so far away?" Saito complained.

"Stop your whining. We are here because of you. Anyway make sure you take care of that purse, otherwise we won't have the money to buy a sword. Now where was that store… Ah found it."

Louise and Saito entered the store. "Hello, we are looking for a sword."

The shopkeeper greeted them. "Ah a sword for this young lad? Hmm for someone like him… this sword should do. It is popular with the nobles." The shopkeeper chose a rapier.

"Don't you have a bigger one? This sword seems unappropriate. I want something longer and broader."

"That is easy for you to say but swords are not toys, they are not meant to be used by anyone."

"I said I want something longer and broader."

"Fine, fine." _What a nice customer. She knows nothing about swords._ "Here. What about this one?" the shopkeeper showed a nicely decorated broadsword.

"Whoa this sword looks cool." Saito commented.

"How much is it?" Louise asked.

"It is 3000 new gold coins. It is made from a famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through metal like butter."

"What? You can buy a holiday home with a garden with that money."

"**That sword is just a decoration. Choose something else."**

"Huh? Who said that?" the shopkeeper asked. Louise and Saito looked around as well.

"Hahahaha, it seems someone caught you cheating. You scamming shopkeeper." Another voice said.

"Derf, you better shut up before I melt you." The shopkeeper told them.

"Scamming?" Saito asked.

"Whoever said that just now was right. That sword is just a decoration. That guy was trying to scam you and he got caught hahahaha."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Louise asked.

"Are you blind girl? I am here over at the bargain bin." They looked at the bin to find a talking sword.

"Whoa. A talking sword."

"My name is Lord Derflinger. I am a legendary sword, but it has been so long I forgot what about me is legendary. Wahahaha"

"Could it be… a sentient sword?" Louise asked.

"That's right girl. It is a sentient sword. Magical and rare. Too bad he is always arguing with my customers and making me lose my business."

"**Correction. Your bad reputation from scamming made you lose business."** The unknown voice said again. Louise then remembered what Nanoha said. She took out the red jewel from her pocket and looked at it.

"Are you talking?" Louise looked at it.

"**Nice to meet you Lady Louise. Scanning shows that the talking sword is a good one. He can be a companion at times and can be used to fight unlike that decoration."** The jewel said as it grew a pair of pink wings and started flying in front of Louise.

"What the hell? First a talking sword and then a talking red jewel?" Saito exclaimed. There isn't an end to surprises for them that day.

"So you are the one who said this was a decoration. What kind of talking jewel knows about sword? You are better off keeping your mouth shut when you are talking about things you don't know about." the shopkeeper asked.

"**Readings show that the metal quality is terrible and the bonds between the particles are fairly weak. Compared to the rapier earlier, that broadsword will break were it to clash with the rapier."** The jewel explained.

"Bonds between particles? What on earth are you talking about?"the shopkeeper laughed.

"Stop pretending old man, you were caught. The jewel was right. You seem to know a lot about swords, jewel. It is my first time talking to another talking object like me. What is your name?"Derflinger asked.

"**Raising Heart."**

"So, Raising Heart, what sword will you choose?" Louise asked

"**It will be Saito's sword. He will be choosing. I recommend Derflinger."**

"A talking sword could be nice." Saito said smiling.

"Can't you two choose something quieter?" Louise asked.

"Don't worry, sheath it into its scabbard and it will shut up." The shopkeeper told them with a bored face. "100 gold coins will do."

"100? Isn't that a bit cheap?" Louise asked. A sentient sword is usually more expensive.

"**I demand a 50 % discount for trying to scam us" **Raising Heart said, earning a glare from Louise.

"Fine, fine, just pay up, take it, and leave." The shopkeeper surrendered.

At night, in Louise's room, Louise changed her clothes and made Saito wash the clothes she just wore immediately. She then began questioning Nanoha about her "friend". Nanoha then told Louise about how she met Yuuno and Raising Heart, leaving out details about science, space, and destructive magic. Derflinger on the other hand was trying to strike a conversation with Raising Heart however due to the fact that there isn't much to talk about for a sword who barely remembers anything the conversation ended quickly.

Outside, Saito was busy washing clothes for Louise but he wasn't very good at it. Siesta suddenly appeared and offered to help. She also taught him how to do it.

"Thanks for the help Siesta. I might end up tearing the clothes and get beaten up again without your help." Saito thanked Siesta.

"Don't worry, different people are good at different things." Siesta said back then she sighed and look at the moons in the sky. "Saito, how does it feel to go against a noble? How did you get the courage?"

"Hmm, back home there were no such things as nobles so I don't really know. It feels like I am arguing with jerks I guess?" Saito answered back unaware of Siesta's troubles.

"I see. Thank you Saito. See you tomorrow."

"Huh? I'm the one that is supposed to thank you. Good night Siesta."

"Good night."

* * *

The next morning Saito decided to help Siesta again as thanks but she wasn't around. The head chef said something about Count Mott hiring her as a maid. When he asked around about who Count Mott is, the answer wasn't exactly pleasant. By the time he finished questioning a few people, including Guiche, about who Count Mott is, it was afternoon. He also managed to conclude that Count Mott has always hired maids and slept with them until he got bored of them. Anger building up in him, he managed to find Louise and asked her in an angry tone.

"Where is Count Mott?" Saito asked, almost shouting.

"Huh? What? Count Mott? Why are you looking for him?" Louise asked back slightly confused, unaware of what was happening.

"Just tell me where he lives." Saito demanded, scaring Louise now.

After a while Louise told Saito where Count Mott lives and Saito dashed out without Derflinger.

"Partner, take me with you!" Derflinger shouted but Saito didn't hear it. "Damn it. Stupid swordsman forgot his sword

* * *

It has been a few hours since Saito ran off and Louise was starting to worry. She was about to go and look for Saito with Nanoha when they ran into a group of students, and Guiche, chatting about Count Mott. It would seem that he has hired another maid.

"Excuse me." Nanoha interrupt the nobles. "Do you guys know anything about Count Mott and Saito?"

"That commoner was asking about Count Mott too. He sounded pretty pissed. What happened?" Guiche asked back.

"Saito ran away…" Louise said. As soon as Guiche and the others began to laughed she continued. "… to pick a fight with Count Mott."

Guiche paled. "Is that guy sick of life? Why did he do that?"

"That is what we are trying to find out." Nanoha told him.

"Well Count Mott came here recently to hire a maid.."

"Maid?" Nanoha asked. She then remembered Siesta and how friendly she was to her and Saito.

"And I don't suppose he is some kind of human scum of some sort?" Nanoha asked again now scaring Guiche.

"Well… he sleeps with them until he gets bored of them so I guess he is?" Guiche said. Although he really wanted to ask Nanoha how did she have the courage to simply call a noble, 'human scum' even if he agreed to the statement.

"Thank you for your help." Nanoha said smiling. She then turned to Louise. "Where does he live? Give me the exact location or take us there as fast as you can."

Louise nodded, and asked Nanoha to follow her. They got onto a horse and then she demanded an explanation on what happened. Louise wasn't quite sure about what really happened after Guiche mentioned the maid, and how it affected Saito in any way.

Meanwhile Saito managed to get into the manor, after running and walking for a few hours. He then asked to meet Count Mott. When he did, he asked for Siesta to be released.

"I demand that you release Siesta." Saito told him.

"Demand? What can a commoner like you demand from me? Do you know who I am? I am a Messenger of the Royal Palace. That maid should be honored to serve me." The guy bragged.

"There is nobody in this world that would be honored to serve you." Saito told him, angering Count Mott.

"Interesting, what a rude commoner. As respect to the commoner who managed to speak against a noble such as me like that for the first time I will give you a chance. If you can beat me in a duel I will return the maid. If you lose, you and your entire family will serve mine as slaves for now and the future generations."

Saito would have problems with serving him, at least he knew his family would not be involved. He was about to accept the duel when he realized he forgot his sword. _Oops_.

"Hahahaha. What are you waiting for? Are you scared? It is only obvious since I am a triangle mage." Count Mott was laughing. In a high voice he asked again. "Are you going to accept the duel or not?"

"I accept the duel." A voice said. Then the door was kicked open with style and Nanoha stepped inside the room. Louise can be seen behind Nanoha.

"What do you mean accept? You are not allowed to use magic." Louise scolded her in a whisper.

"Don't worry. I will try to win with minimal or no magic." Nanoha reassured her.

"Another commoner?" Count Mott looked at Nanoha. "Very well. Since you accepted the duel then if I win you will be my maid as well." Count Mott said, smirking.

"In that case if I win, you shall treat all commoners with respect. As a noble that works for the Royal Palace you are expected to be a model citizen that even commoners will respect." Nanoha told him.

"Model citizen? What on earth are you trying to tell me?"

"You will do your job as a noble and whatever it is that you are supposed to do in the Royal Palace properly and be a person that commoners will respect."

"Oh? Did you think you can just order me around if you win?"

"Well no. But if I need to I will personally beat you up until you do. So where shall we begin?"

"In the hall, follow me." Count Mott told her and started walking.

* * *

After a while they were at the hall preparing themselves for battle.

"Are you ready?" Nanoha asked, in a Strike-Arts fighting stance. She learned it because sometimes in recon missions where she isn't allowed to use magic, she has other ways of defending herself. Another reason was her type of spells. Her spells were mostly long range so she decided to learn Strike-Arts just in case she is forced into close combat instead, for example, when she is sparring with Fate. She wasn't a master but she wasn't bad at it as well.

"Are you waiting for me to start? In that case I won't hesitate." Count Mott said smiling. He waved his wand and the water from a vase near him came out. He waved it again and the water 'spread' out forming a lot of large balls of water. He continued and shot streams water towards Nanoha like an arrow. It was fast, but if compared to Nanoha's rival, it was slow. Nanoha rushed past the first stream, she tilt her head to the side causing the second stream to miss. As the third one was about to hit her head, she squatted down causing the third one to miss as well. The rest were stray shots that didn't require dodging. As the third one went over her head, she wasted no time and sprinted towards Count Mott, catching him off guard. She then planted a fist into his face and send him flying.

"I believe I have won?" Nanoha asked.

"Guess I have underestimated you.. but I have not lost yet." Count Mott quickly controlled the water that missed Nanoha to hit her from the back. Nanoha simply turned around and held up her hand. A pink circle with a lot of runes and a star in the middle appeared and the water hit it. When it stopped, she turned back and pointed a finger on the floor. Count Mott who was now standing looked at where she was pointing only to find a pink ball of light, which hit him in the head causing him to lose consciousness. Without further delay, they took Siesta back to the academy leaving a fainted noble on the floor.

"Thank you everyone for rescuing me." Siesta thanked them.

"I did nothing. Almost got myself killed forgetting the sword. You should just thank Nanoha" Saito said.

"Don't say that. We are all friends and friends should help each other." Nanoha said cheerfully. "Besides if you didn't run off in the first place I wouldn't have found out about Siesta. You should thank Louise too. She was quite worried about you."

"Of course I would. It is a master's job to take care of their familiars. You two should prepare for some punishment when you get back. Challenging a noble like that will get you into a lot of trouble." Louise said.

"Don't punish them Miss Valliere. They were just trying to save me." Siesta begged.

"Don't worry… Siesta… right?" Siesta just nodded. "The punishment for Nanoha would be lenient since everything turned out quite well but that stupid dog will get it for the other things he did like shouting at me when he was asking me questions without telling me what happened. Is that how a familiar is supposed to act?"

Saito kept quiet and prepared himself for another explosion.

* * *

A few days later, Count Mott entered the headmaster's office.

"Back so soon? I suppose you are here for that maid?" Sir Osmond immediately assumed Count Mott was here for Siesta, since she came back working at the kitchens as if nothing happened.

"Well not really, but since you brought it up I will take the opportunity to resolve private matters first." Count Mott said as he took out a piece of paper.

"This is the contract that says Siesta is working for me. I will return the maid to you. You may do whatever you like with the contract. " Count Mott said. Sir Osmond's stared at him as if he lost his mind.

"Um… are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Now regarding official matters, Her Majesty the Queen would like to visit the school during the Familiar Evaluation Fair. A proper greeting and better security would be needed. Especially when Fouquet is still on the loose."

"I see. Very well. I shall do my best in preparing for the arrival for Her Majesty. By the way may I ask you a question?" Sir Osmond asked.

"Hmm? Sure if I am capable of answering it." Count Mott answered.

"I apologize is the question will offend you but… why are you returning maids now? You usually hire them for… various reasons."

"Let's just say someone changed my mind about how I should treat commoners. It was embarrassing but that commoner could beat me with just her fists and it would seem she could use magic too."

"A commoner? Are you sure it is not a disowned noble?"

"I am quite sure it is a commoner. She respects commoners more than nobles and she somehow gives out a kind of feeling that says she is a commoner. She also seemed to be following a noble girl around like a servant. I can't really explain that but I am sure she is a commoner."

"I see. Who is this person?"

"I don't know. I never got her name. She disappeared with the maid, a boy and a pink haired noble." Count Mott said. Osmond gave a small smile.

_Ah, it is that girl again. _

Count Mott bowed and took his leave. As he was about to walk out the academy building he saw the girl that defeated him, drenched in sweat.

"You." Count Mott called out, startling Nanoha.

"May I ask for your name?" He then asked politely.

"Takamachi Nanoha. Pleased to meet you." She introduced herself as she bowed.

"It is nice to meet you too." Count Mott bowed back.

The students passing by the area were dumbfounded as they watch Count Mott walk off with a smile after bowing to a commoner.

* * *

Somewhere far away, in a room with a lot of computers.

"Damn it. Can't anybody contact Raising Heart? It has to be somewhere." A girl with yellow hair asked.

"**No sir, there seems to be a connection interference." **a voice said.

"Damn it. Nanoha was injured and we can't contact Raising Heart." The yellow haired girl continued with a worried expression.

"Calm down Testarossa. Right now we must deal with the matter at hand." A pink haired knight answer.

A small red haired girl with red knight clothes gritted her teeth. "That Scaglietti. I will smash him with Graf Eisen for what he had done and then smash him again if he can't answer what happened to Nanoha."

"Vita, calm down. You sound like you would just fly all over the city looking for him and raid his hideout if you ever find it." The pink haired knight continued.

"Don't worry Signum. I am not that stupid. I will be patient until the day I can hit him. Hard."

A/N : Again, just a reminder, this Nanoha here is not the Nanoha from the series. I changed the entire storyline after A's, and I also intend to mess up the ZnT storyline… in a way. Thank you for reading. Before anyone asks, Fate and co will be behind the scenes like, almost the entire story. They are needed to help things make sense though. In other words, no Zanber Form for you. Also, don't ask me anything else about Count Mott and his sudden change. I'm just continuing that particular joke.


	5. The Staff of Destruction

A/N : Oh right I forgot to mention this. I am umm.. "a bit" colorblind. Last time I tried to use brown to paint a person my art teacher said I was painting 'Incredible Hulk'. So if I get any colors wrong, please tell me and I will correct it. Okay now for the reviews I got.

**BIBOTOT**: Perhaps Nanoha is a bit awkward. I'm not too good at handling their attitudes. There are too many types of Nanoha out there anyway. There is that White Devil one used sometimes, the evil one used in other fanfictions, the cheerful and playful one in the first series, the more serious one, the dense one. Well a lot.

**Filraen**: Yes Fate is in denial. However I said they were trying to contact Raising Heart. If they could they would be able to verify whether Nanoha is alive or not which is one of their bigger concerns right now. As for Nanoha giving RH, I never really thought of it that way but I wanted to put RH there and couldn't find any better ways. Note that I want Nanoha to rest more so that it would make more sense when I stop nerfing her. Besides if I keep changing who said what with the 'said Louise, Nanoha told him' and stuff every few lines I would go crazy and the other alternative would be muting someone. Oh and you said something about lasers and blasters on your last review. I might have understood it last time but I certainly don't now. Did I edit it already? My memory isn't something I am proud of.

I should probably say this but I already wrote/typed the next few chapters. If one review destroyed everything then I would have slight problems on my end getting everything back in order while executing my plan. Thankfully nothing happened yet.

Oops almost forget the breaks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own ZnT and MSLN.

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Staff of Destruction

It was another peaceful day at the Academy of Magic. As usual, Professor Colbert was running around campus as if there was a fire spreading inside the academy or something. And as usual, he stops in front of the headmaster's room, took a deep breath and knock the door. This time however he didn't wait for a reply and barged into the room.

"Sir Osmond. Fouquet is…" Professor Colbert said as he took another breath due to exhaustion.

"Calm down Professor Osmond, what about Fouquet?"

"There was a message saying he would steal the Staff of Destruction today."

"Today?" Sir Osmond started to worry. "Today is the Familiar Evaluation Fair Day and tomorrow is the Ball of Friggs. Damn you Fouquet. If you are going to steal something, do it on a working day with no events."

"Umm… Sir Osmond. I don't think that's the serious issue here."

"Why of course. Her Majesty is coming for a visit today. It would seem we need more guards. Miss Longueville, how is the preparations going?"

"Preparations to greet Her Majesty is going well, all students have already been informed. The area used for the Familiar Evaluation Fair is also quite far away from the location of the vault and the princess wouldn't find out even if a battle occurred there." Miss Longueville reassured.

"What about today's colour?" Sir Osmond asked as he sent out his rat familiar.

"Today's colour is 'Don't even think about it' ".

* * *

Inside Louise's room they prepared themselves for the Familiar Evaluation Fair. Saito was in one corner of the room holding Derflinger. The runes on his left hand was glowing. He was sure he could show off some swordsmanship to the audience. Nanoha on the other hand was asking Louise for something not too small and not too big. It also has to be light. Louise was sure Nanoha wanted to enter the Evaluation Fair as well but was more concerned about Nanoha's health, and the safety of the audience.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Louise asked Nanoha again.

"For the third time, I will be fine. I am just going to juggle something small with a simple spell. Shouldn't be too hard on my body right now if I don't go over 100."

"Juggling? Guess I don't have to worry about the audience then. Anyway if you can't find something you need, how about asking Guiche for help? I am sure he can create something like that."

"Hmm, Guiche. I guess there isn't a need to find anything then. Saito is going to ask him to make a few golems to show his swordsmanship. So I guess I will just take a broken part from one of them."

"What about you Saito? Think you can do it?" Louise then asked Saito.

"No problems, everytime I hold Derflinger I feel light. I don't really understand why but at least I know it is enough for the evaluation." Saito said confidently.

"Now that you guys are prepared, we should get ready to greet Her Majesty The Queen, Henrietta." Louise said happily.

They went outside the academy and lined up. All of them bowed when the queen came, she was beautiful and had purple hair. She was in a carriage. After she entered the academy, Sir Osmond showed her around the academy. The queen has never studied at the academy and she wanted to have a tour to see what life would have been like if she studied there. The students continued their preparation for the evaluation fair. All of them wanted to impress the queen as much as possible. Or at the very least not mess up and become the laughing stock of the country.

In the evening, the Evaluation Fair started and Queen Henrietta was sitting at the back, with the judges. There was a stage, and a space for the audience. It is like a concert on Nanoha and Saito's planet. Quietly, Nanoha asked Raising Heart if it can contact her friends that are off-planet. As usual, the answer was that there is some sort of disturbance that prevents long distance communication. After that, it was Louise's turn.

"Good evening Your Majesty and the audience. My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere I umm.. have two familiars that are human. This one here is Saito and the other one is Nanoha." Louise introduced herself and her familiars. The judges and some of the audience murmured.

"Two familiars?"

"That isn't possible."

"This seems interesting."

Saito then bowed and spoke. "Good evening my name is Saito. I was summoned from somewhere really far away and I am not good at using proper words when communicating with nobles so forgive me if I have said anything rude during the evaluation. As for the show, I am thinking of showing my swordsmanship but I need some help with my opponents. I would be happy if I have some volunteers that could summon or create something for me to fight."

There was no volunteer for a while, Guiche then stood up and volunteered. He promised to help only if no one volunteered.

"Thank you Guiche. I owe you one."

Guiche summoned 5 bronze Valkyrie which attacked all at once. Saito easily defeated them with Derflinger but not before avoiding a few hits first as it would be 'insulting to Guiche's skills if they lost too quickly'. Not that Guiche was supposed to win in the first place so the Valkyries were slower and weaker than the ones he used at first because it was just so Saito could have something to slash at.

After the fight, Saito thanked Guiche for his cooperation again and stepped down. Now it was Nanoha's turn. She stepped up a stage with a wooden bucket in her hand. She bowed and introduced herself as usual. "My name is Takamachi Nanoha. I am pleased to meet with you all. Like Saito, I also came from somewhere really far away and I am not too good with the customs here. For my performance, I am going to juggle this hand from the broken golems earlier 100 times with magic and then I am going to hit it into this bucket here." Nanoha then stepped down the stage for a moment, and walk some distance before putting the bucket on the floor. She then walked back up the stage and picked up the broken hand.

"Saito please count for me." Nanoha requested.

"Okay."

Nanoha threw the hand high into the air and quickly used Divine Shooter. A pink ball of light appeared and hit the hand at the right spot causing it to to move towards Nanoha and slightly upwards. The pink ball of light came back and hit the opposite end causing the hand to move away from Nanoha and slightly upwards again. The pink ball of light however was slow and the hand was descending. Nanoha increased the speed causing the hand to remain around the same place for the rest of the time, increasing the speed every 10 hits as she continued to balance the hand in the air. It was the same as the training she did when she was younger. Saito continued counting.

"70,71,72."

Nanoha continued hitting the broken hand.

"97,98,99, 100" Saito shouted.

"One more." Nanoha shouted as well as she let the hand fall for a bit as she hit it the hand from one of it's side with her magic. The hand flew towards the bucket and landed in it.

The audience were amazed. They weren't sure whether juggling the hand was hard or easy but some of them clapped anyway. Another group of students clapped because the hand landed nicely in the bucket. The rest of them just stood there doing nothing because they were shocked that someone that looks like commoner just casted an unknown magic without a staff or a wand. For those who have already seen it however just clapped with disappointment. They would rather see a different spell if Nanoha had one. Guiche on the other hand was just happy his golem's broken hand was useful.

* * *

After Louise, it was Tabitha's turn. Nanoha took this opportunity to return the wooden bucket she borrowed from the kitchen. Louise and Saito took a walk, away from the audience.

"So, how did I do?" Saito asked. Louise looked disturbed.

"Huh? Oh you did well. Good job."

"Hmm? What's wrong? You looked depressed. Did I really do-…" Saito was about to ask if he did badly but stopped. He saw a huge rock golem in front of him. It was punching to walls of the academy. Louise noticed Saito staring at something, she then looked in that direction and saw the golem as well.

"Louise. Please tell me that is someone's familiar."

"That is someone's familiar."

"Really?"

"No, but since you asked me so politely, I decided to say it."

"I see, so anyway, I think we should run and call the teacher's before it sees.."

"Fireball!" Louise suddenly shouted however it wasn't a fireball but a huge explosion. The explosion missed and cracked the wall of the academy. The golem punched it and the wall broke. A figure jumped in took something and disappeared. The golem on the other hand crumbled into dirt. The teachers heard the explosion caused by Louise and soon found out the Staff of Destruction is missing. The Queen was quickly escorted back to the Royal Palace after the Fair due to the presence of the criminal.

Louise and Saito explained what happened to the teachers without Nanoha. Miss Longueville suddenly appeared and asked about what happened. After explaining things to her as well, she decided to go to the town and investigate.

"For now you should get some rest. Miss Longueville would be back by tomorrow and then we can decide the next course of action. Since the two of you and Tabitha is a witness we would like you to be at the office tomorrow morning." Sir Osmond told them.

"Tabitha is a witness? Wasn't it her turn at the fair?" Louise asked.

"Well Tabitha's familiar is a dragon and she was riding it as it flew around the academy. Tabitha told us about the golem when she came back."

"I see, there is one more thing I would like to ask."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Nanoha anything." Louise said.

* * *

The next morning, Louise gave Nanoha all of the chores to keep her busy and distracted.

"Let's see, wash the clothes, dry the clothes, clean the room... wait go to the town and buy some clothes?" Nanoha asked.

"Well it would be a pain if you and Saito wore the same clothes everyday right?" Louise said.

"Hmm true. Thank you Louise." Nanoha thanked Louise.

"Thank you Louise, but what if she can't choose one of the right size for me?" Saito thanked Louise and then asked. Nanoha then asked Saito for his clothes size before realizing that a similar method wouldn't work on this planet at all. So she used her hands and imaginations to guess Saito's size. Louise and Saito then head to the headmaster's office.

"Thank you for the clothes again and nice distraction. Why would you leave her out of this though?" Saito asked.

"That's none of your business."

The briefing began, Louise, Saito, Kirche and Tabitha were present.

"I have discovered the whereabouts of Fouquet's location." Miss Longueville said.

"That was fast. You were only gone for a night. We were expecting more of a plan to find him right now and you said you found him?" Sir Osmond said.

"Well no, I haven't really 'found' him. I came across a wandering traveler and he said that he saw a hooded person running in one direction. I went in that direction and I found a cottage. I am pretty sure that is Fouquet's hideout."

"I see, in that case, change of plans. Who is going to chase Fouquet and retrieve the Staff of Destruction?"

None of the teacher's volunteered. After some time Louise raised her wand.

"Louise? You intend to go?" Kirche asked.

"Well none of the teachers are going and I have seen Fouquet before."

"In that case I won't lose to you." Kirche said as she raised her wand as well. Tabitha followed suit. They looked at her.

"Worried." Was all she said. Louise and Kirche showed gratitude in their eyes.

"Well, the three of you should do. Miss Tabitha, despite being young is already a Chevalier." Sir Osmond said.

"What? Really?" Louise and Kirche were surprised.

"What's a Chevalier?" Saito asked.

"It is a title that can only be granted for someone who has rendered great service to the country. A title conferred by merit." Louise explained.

Sir Osmond continued. "Miss Zerbst on the other hand has strong fire magic and Miss Valliere…"

Sir Osmond stopped and tried to think of a compliment. "…is the first person who summoned two familiars."

Professor Colbert was excited. "I see, there is nothing to worry about. After all she has summoned the legendary –umph" Sir Osmond covered Professor Colbert's mouth.

"Just ignore him." Sir Osmond said.

"Sir Osmond. I wish to accompany them. After all, I am the only one who knows where exactly the location is."

"Very well."

Meanwhile, Nanoha was washing Louise's clothes while humming.

* * *

Louise and the others were on a cart with wooden planks attached as a seat. Miss Longueville was in front on the horse. Kirche was busy hugging Saito and Louise was busy kicking him. Poor Saito. After some time, they arrived at their destination.

"So where is Fouquet?" Louise asked as she looked at the cottage.

"Not sure. She might have left. I will go and scout the surroundings. The rest of you should stick together and investigate the cottage." Miss Longueville said and then she left.

"So here we are looking at the suspicious cottage. What do you think we should do?" Kirche asked as she looked at Tabitha.

"Trap."

"Yeah I think so too. The fastest one here should check it out." Louise agreed. All three of them looked at Saito.

"Huh? Me?"

Saito checked the cottage. There wasn't any trap. The rest of the group soon joined Saito as they searched the cottage for a bit. After some time, they found a box with the label 'Staff of Destruction' on it.

"This is too easy." Saito said. "It's almost like… it's a trap." Then the roof of the cottage got was destroyed only to show the giant rock golem from the previous day looking at them.

"We have gotten the staff, now run." Saito said as he, Kirche and Tabitha ran. Noticing that someone was missing he turned around only to see Louise looking at the golem.

"Fireball." Louise shouted as she made an explosion on the body of the golem. The spell didn't seem to affect the golem as the golem tries to step on Louise. Saito pushed her out of the way.

"Are you an idiot? Why didn't you run?" Saito was enraged

"A noble's honor will be tarnished if we turned our back's onto the enemy. I will never run." Louise said. Saito slapped her.

"If you are dead there would be nothing. Don't tell me this is why you didn't take Nanoha along?"

"She can cast magic. I can't. I really am Louise the Zero." Louise answered back crying. The golem tries to step on them again but Saito carried Louise and ran away.

Meanwhile, Nanoha has finished washing the clothes and cleaning the room. She is now, shopping. She took quite a while to find the clothes shop. When she did she took a look at the clothes available. The clothes were expensive but she noticed that the clothes also looked a little bit too fancy in comparison to some of the people outside the shop. She swallowed her pride, went up to the counter and asked if there were any clothes for commoners. Thankfully the selection there really were clothes for nobles. An expensive shop. The clothes for commoners was next door. Entering the other clothes shop, she again, looked at the clothes available. There weren't many designs, colors and choices. She then went to the guys section and looked at some other clothes. After some time she picked 3 sets of clothes from the male clothing's section and 1 set from the female clothing section. The money Louise gave was more than enough for it. The clothes she chose for herself was a set of male clothing, mainly because it is white and she needed one for jogging anyway. The female clothes had no pants. They were all skirts. She picked one just in case she would have to attend a party or something. It never hurts to be careful. Saito's clothes on the other hand were picked with just Nanoha's imagination. She didn't really know what kind of clothes would suit him. After finishing her business there, she went back to the academy.

Tabitha called her dragon, Sylphid, as Saito ran towards it with Louise. He put Louise on the dragon and turned around.

"I will hold off the golem. You guys run."

"Wait. Saito." Louise called out but Saito was already running towards the golem. He unsheathed Derflinger.

"It is about time, partner. Can you leave me unsheathed more often? I tend to get lonely."

"Well yes if you promise to be less noisy every time you decide to say something." Saito said as he slashed the golems leg. The golem's leg grow back and tries to step Saito again. He jumped out of the way.

"I promise, I promise. Now let's deal with this piece of rock for now." Derlinger said as it finds its way into the other leg.

Saito was in trouble. His slashes weren't effective and the golem would hit him sooner or later. Louise herself knows this. She took the 'Staff of Destruction' and jumped off Sylphid despite how high she was from the ground. Tabitha quickly casted a Levitation spell on her.

"Louise what are you doing?" Kirche asked.

"I need to help Saito." Louise said as she took out the weapon. She kept swinging it trying to use magic but nothing happens.

Saito saw Louise and was about to scold her in the middle of battle but then he saw the Staff of Destruction and it's familiar shape. He ran towards Louise and grabbed the 'staff'.

"I would start asking why is this thing here but that is hardly the time." Saito said as he held the Staff of Destruction over his shoulders.

"This is how you use this." he continued as he took aim and fire. A rocket flew towards the golem and destroyed it completely. Tabitha and Kirche landed and ran towards Saito. The moment Saito put down the 'staff' it was snatched by Miss Longueville.

"Good work kids. It is thanks to you that now I know how to use this. Unfortunately you must all die now."

"Don't tell me, you are Fouquet?" Louise asked.

"Well yes, and if it was not for you, I never would have gotten my hands on this thing. I really do need to thank you and your failed fireball, Miss Valliere."

When Miss Longueville pulled the trigger, nothing happened. In that same split second, Saito rushed over to her and punched her in the gut. Just before she fainted from the blow, Saito told her. "Unfortunately for you that isn't the 'Staff of Destruction'. It is an M72 rocket launcher. A weapon from my world." He then turned around and cheered.

"We have captured Fouquet and retrieved the Staff of Destruction."

* * *

Nanoha returned to the Academy and was soon greeted by Professor Colbert.

"Oh you have returned. How goes the mission?" Professor Colbert asked.

"Mission? What mission?" Nanoha asked back.

"Huh? Didn't you go with Miss Valliere to capture Fouquet and retrieve the Staff of Destruction?"

"Who is Fouquet and what is that staff? I was asked to wash the clothes and buy more clothes for myself and Saito."

"I see, they left you out of it."

"And you better tell me what did I miss. What is this Staff of Destruction?" Nanoha was serious, partly because she was worried about the other two and partly because the 'Staff of Destruction' sounds good enough to be a Lost Logia, which are potentially dangerous ancient artifacts. If one exists on this world, she had better seal it fast.

"The Staff of Destruction is a weapon that is said to be able to defeat anything. Even the strongest of dragons fall when this staff is used." Colbert explained.

"Sounds dangerous."

"Oh look. They are back. Perhaps you would rather question them?"

Nanoha ran over to Louise and Saito.

"Are you two okay? Why didn't you tell me when something like this happen?" Nanoha asked. Louise only looked away from her.

"This sulking noble here was bothered that her familiar was better at magic than her. So she decided to leave you out of this." Saito explained.

"That's not the problem." Louise defended herself. " It is just that. People keep calling me Zero, yet my familiar here is so good with magic."

"That is not true Louise." Nanoha tried to calm her down. "Remember that you have summoned me and Saito, beings from other worlds, other planets, while your friends did not. If I have to explain, those kinds of spells can distort space time and are usually very powerful. This would mean that you have not realized your true potential. I am pretty sure you will manage one day."

"You are just saying this to make me feel better." Louise continued sulking.

"Well if you want I could teach you the spell I have been using, Divine Shooter. However it requires a lot of perseverance and some other things." Nanoha said. Louise eyes lit up.

"Really? You could? Please do. Tell me what do I need."

"Well for starters, you need to learn advance mathematics. Also during training you are not my master and I am not your familiar. I will be your teacher and you will do everything I say. Understand? Also, I will only teach you one spell. Like I said, you have your own magic that you can use. It is probably because of this power that you can't use the other elements."

"If what you say is true then would I even be able to learn your style of magic?" Louise asked.

"I am sure you can but I can't guarantee anything since it works on different laws altogether. However I can guarantee you that you have greater potential in magic of your own field than you realize." Nanoha said. Louise cheered up a bit.

"Wow you are good at this Nanoha." Saito said amazed.

"Well I have had my share of problems. Anyway where is that staff. It could be potentially dangerous."

"That staff? Kirche took it back to the headmaster's office first. It is not dangerous at all."

"Not dangerous? Why the name?"

"Oh that? They have been fooled. It is actually an M72 Rocket Launcher and I used its last shot."

"A rocket… why did I bother worrying." Nanoha said as she face palmed herself.

"What did you think it was?" Saito asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I thought it was an ancient artifact with the potential to wreak havoc or destroy the world if carelessly handled?"

"Something tells me you have dealt with that before." Louise said.

"That sounds even more ridiculous than Colbert's story." Saito stated.

"Let's go Saito. The others are waiting."

"Right."

* * *

"Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. Congratulations on capturing Fouquet and retrieving the staff. I have requested for the royal palace to give you two the Chevalier title. Since Tabitha is already a Chevalier, she will be given the Elven Medallion. We will hear news from them soon." Sir Osmond said.

Louise and Kirche cheered. Tabitha only smiled.

"What about Saito?" Louise asked.

"Unfortunately he is only a familiar so he won't be getting anything." Osmond said again. Louise felt a bit sad. Saito did all the work yet he received nothing.

"Don't worry about me Louise. There are other things that I want." Louise looked at Saito. He wasn't joking. Kirche and Tabitha left first. Louise wanted to stay but soon decided that she shouldn't and left as well.

"Mr. Familiar. Or should I say Saito?"

"Saito is fine."

"How may I help you? I will do my best as compensation for the reward."

"Well it is about that staff. It is a weapon from my world. I came from a different world and I would like to know if I can go back."

"My apologies. I do not know a way back to your world or where this staff came from. 40 years ago, I was almost killed by a dragon when I was saved by an injured man who held the staff. He had two of it. This injured man soon died. Even the water mages couldn't heal him. I buried the first staff with him and kept the other."

"So there is no clue at all?"

"None. I am sorry."

"It's okay. I don't think I would find my way home so easily. If you found anything else in the future please keep me informed."

"I will."

"There is something else."

"What else is there?"

"Well there is other needs, to a living person, aside from food and shelter. The kitchen staff are kind so food isn't a problem. Shelter isn't a problem as well. However there is something else me and Nanoha need."

"What is it?" Osmond was confused.

"We would like permission to use a bath. Not sure about Nanoha but I don't really care when or where. Even if it is just a cooking pot filled with water in a secluded area of this school. We haven't bathed in ages." Saito said.

"Hahaha. Very well. I will ask the nobles to let you in to the bathhouse but only at certain hours. The other students won't like it."

"Thank you headmaster." Saito thanked gratefully.

Saito went back to Louise's room. He saw Nanoha changing Louise's clothes.

"Sorry." Saito said blushing.

"This is problematic." Nanoha said.

"Why change into that fancy clothes?" Saito asked.

Louise answered. "The Ball of Friggs. A party for nobles. I asked them to let Saito enter because he helped capture Fouquet. Sorry Nanoha but I can't find a reason to let you in."

"It's okay. Just bring out some food for me. I am quite hungry. A little will do." Nanoha said as she did the 'please' gesture.

"Okay." Both Louise and Saito agreed to help.

"Oh right Nanoha. I have gotten permission from the headmaster. After all the nobles finish bathing, we are allowed to use the bath. It would be quite late at night though." Saito said. Nanoha's face brightened up she was about to shout.

"Too late at night? Who cares? Finally get to bath after so long. Yay! Thank you so much Saito. You are the best." she cheered.

"Hahaha miss the bath young lady?" Derflinger laughed.

"**Thank you Saito." **Raising Heart thanked Saito as well.

At the Ball of Friggs, Saito was drinking wine talking to Derflinger.

"You should stop drinking partner. You are already drunk." Derflinger told him

"Stop drinking? No way. In my world, I am too young to drink." Saito told him back.

"All the more reason you should stop."

"Except that since I can't find a way back and a chance like this might never come again, I'm drinking it. Now let's see how much more can I take before I drop."

"Partner, stop drinking for a while. Look over there."

Saito turned around and look. He saw Louise in a gown. She was dazzling. Louise seemed to turn down a lot of guys who asked to dance with her. She approached him.

"Saito. Dance with me."

"Huh? Didn't I just see you turn down a lot of noble guys?"

"Yes I did. That is because I want to dance with you. So dance with me."

"Shouldn't it be 'May I have this dance?' "

"Fine, just for today. Gentleman, may I have this dance?"

Saito and Louise danced together. They looked like a couple.

"Louise. Does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"I slapped you just now didn't I?"

"No it doesn't hurt. Thank you for being worried about me." Louise smiled. Saito thought she looked very cute. Truthfully, he thought Nanoha was pretty as well but something tells him if he approached her he would die an early death.

"You know…" Saito began. "… I don't really know how to dance."

"Just follow my lead." Louise laughed.

"Aww don't they look like a cute couple?" Derflinger laughed to himself.

"**They sure do."**

"Whoa. Raising Heart. When did you get here." Derflinger was surprised if it could ever be.

"**Master is bathing. I'm out for a 'walk'."** The jewel replied.

"You are not walking. You are flying." Derflinger said back.

The two talking objects continued to watch the couple dance.


	6. Request, Trust, Albion

A/N : I need a cure for laziness. I still have to take driving exam and I am quite sure I am not putting enough effort into it. Just a reminder, I am mostly here to throw whatever that was in my head somewhere. I am not here trying to be an amazing writer that use flowery words. Of course reviews about how bad my English is appreciated as I know how it feels to read... horrible language. (Like that one time in my country where someone translated 'Revealing Clothes' in their language into 'Clothes that poke eyes' in English.) Again I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading.

You will see a star at one of the words later on in this chapter. This is mostly because I couldn't find the word for it. That one line below is the explanation for the word in case some of you don't know it's meaning. Most of you would though.

*A form of bowing. If I am not wrong, it is the lowest form of bowing.

Disclaimer: I do not own ZnT or MSLN

* * *

Chapter 6: Request, Trust, Albion

"Louise, where are you? Come out now?" shouted Louise's mother. Louise continued to crawl behind the bushes in the garden. Eventually she reached a small boat and climbed onto it. There she sat, feeling dejected because she is bad at magic while her sisters are good at it. She always came here when she is dejected as the place is somewhat forgotten. Louise lied down and continued sobbing.

"Are you crying my little Louise?" a voice said to her. Louise opened her eyes and saw a man with a large hat.

"Viscount?"

"Don't worry my little Louise, I will always be here for you." The man said as he offered his hand to Louise. Louise took a look at the hand and held it. When she looked back however she saw Saito.

"Argh, Saito?" Louise shouted as she jumped out of bed.

"Louise? Why did you shout my name in the middle of the night?" Saito asked, he woke up when Louise shouted his name. Louise stared at him blankly before she blushed a little.

"N-nothing. It was a nightmare. I dreamt that you got squashed by that golem."

"You just made that up didn't you? You are bad liar. Just go to sleep." Saito said sleepily.

"What do you mean I am lying? What kind of dream did you think I have then?"

"Just sleep already." Saito went back to his pile of hay. Louise was still blushing but then soon she went back to sleep. Nanoha on the other hand had one eye open watching her two friends. She rolled over to face the wall and smiled.

* * *

The next morning was as normal as any other day, Nanoha and Saito, both in their new clothes, sat in the classroom. Saito's face was a little swollen because Kirche tried to seduce him and then Louise kicked him. He sat beside Nanoha, sulking. Nanoha laughed silently. After class, Saito did the chores Louise gave him before helping Siesta for always providing better food. While he did all that, Nanoha was teaching Louise in her room.

"So teacher, why am I looking at numbers and symbols?"

"First of all, don't call me teacher. Call me Nanoha. I prefer it that way. As for the numbers, my magic style highly involves mathematics and calculus. This is why I am teaching you this first before you are capable of casting simple spells. You just need to learn the basics, after that I will ask Raising Heart you help you with some magic practice. It will take a while before you can cast the spell without help though."

"What do you mean cast the spell without help?"

"In my world, there are Devices that helps with the calculation. They can even cast magic on their own. Raising Heart is one of them. It will be harder to cast that type of magic without the help of a device although it is still possible. Think of it like your wand. You need it to cast spells. However once you reach a certain level you can cast it with your hands. We will work towards you being able to cast at least one Divine Shooter without a help first."

"One Divine Shooter?"

Nanoha raised her hand as one shining pink ball of light appeared.

"This is Divine Shooter. You can cast more of this and control them all at once but it will be harder and would obviously require more concentration." Nanoha explained as more pink balls of light appear and float around her. After that she continued. "That is a little bit too advanced for you now though. First things first, the basics. I will crash course you until you get a basic understanding of math."

"Don't look down on me, I can count."

"Yes you can count, but can you do calculus and algebra?"

"Calculus? Algebra?"

"You see, you don't even know what it is. Besides you said you want to learn some magic for now right?"

"Urgh." Louise groaned but she continued anyway. The day passed by quickly.

At night, Saito was watching Louise train with Nanoha. Louise was holding a staff with a red jewel in the center of one end. The staff, was Raising Heart. Derflinger wanted to comment about the staff but it was sheathed because Louise was busy concentrating. After a long time a pink ball of light appeared. Louise was happy and her concentration broke causing the ball of light to disappear. Raising Heart could help maintain the spell but was asked to only help Louise a little bit and not do the entire job.

"I did it, did you see that Nanoha? I did magic."

"Congratulations Louise, but you still have a long way to go. After all you only managed to cast one with help from Raising Heart and still had a lot of difficulty. The moment you saw the success your concentration broke and the spell stopped."

"I know, but at least I am not a complete failure right? I don't only cause stupid explosion every time I try something right?" Louise said cheerfully because for the first time in her life, she succeeded.

"Of course not." Nanoha said smiling.

"Congratulations Louise." Saito congratulated her.

"Thank you Saito." Louise thanked him happily, too happy to care about status or the fact he was a familiar or anything.

It was then when there was a knock on the door. Raising Heart quickly reverted back into its jewel form and flew back to Nanoha.

"Who is it?" Louise opened the door only to show a person whose face is covered by a hood.

"It's been a while Valliere." The hooded person said as Nanoha and Saito prepared themselves in case the person attacks. It wasn't every day that you would get visited by a hooded person who knows you in the middle of the night.

The hooded person removed the hood to reveal the Queen of Tristain, Henrietta.

"Princess Henrietta?" Louise was shocked and quickly kneeled.

The queen, or princess, as Louise said, was overcome with emotion and hugged the kneeling girl. Nanoha took a look at Louise's kneeling pose and imitate it. She wasn't sure how it was done. Saito on the other hand panicked and did 'dogeza*'

"This won't do Your Highness, coming to a humble place such as this." Louise said.

"Don't say that Louise, we are friends, are we not?"

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." Nanoha suddenly asked. "What brings the queen here in the middle of the night?"

"Queen? I guess I did assume the role of a queen, or about to actually. I am still a princess at the moment. I merely came here to see my best friend."

"I am not worthy of such kind words Your Highness." Louise said again.

"Don't say that my dear friend. If even you would not open up to me I would feel really sad."

"Your Highness…"

"Aren't we childhood friends? Didn't we always play together when we were young?" the princess continued sadly.

"I am deeply moved that you still remember me princess."

"Of course I would remember. Every day was fun and without problems." The princess said again, this time showing a face as if she was disturbed.

"Oh how I envy you Louise Francoise. Freedom is a wonderful thing."

"What do you mean princess? Is something troubling you?"

"I… I am getting married." The princess said again. Nanoha noticed that the princess was disturbed by now.

"Um… congratulations." Louise said again. Saito just stood up and asked the princess a question. He also noticed the pained expression the princess had.

"Your Highness. Something seemed to be troubling you. Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Something troubling the princess?" Louise was surprised. Nanoha continued the question

"Your Highness, when you said you were getting married, your eyes showed a hint of sadness. Is it perhaps… an arranged marriage?"

"You are quite sharp Miss Nanoha." The priness said, shocking Nanoha.

"You remembered my name?"

"Why yes, and Mister Saito as well. I enjoyed both your performances."

"We are honored by your compliment." Nanoha said as she bowed. Saito bowed as well. "Now what makes you so sad Your Highness?"

"That is… I am going to marry the Emperor of Germania to ensure the peace of this country. However the two-faced Albion nobles wouldn't want that to happen. I had sent a letter some time ago and it is in Albion in the hands of Prince Wales. Very soon, the rebels of Albion will overrun the palace and receive the letter. The wedding will be cancelled and Tristain will stand alone if that happens." The princess explained. Nanoha noticed a change in the princess's tone when she mentioned Prince Wales. Louise offered to help her.

"Please allow me to go and retrieve this letter." Louise said as she kneeled again.

"I cannot do that. I cannot send my friend into a danger like that. I was supposed to since I don't have anyone else that I can trust but even now I am hesitating."

"Don't worry Your Highness." Saito told her. "We will protect her."

"For some reason I feel relieved when I know that she has protection from the two of you." The princess said as she took out a ring and a letter. She gave it to Louise.

"When you arrive at Albion, give this ring and letter to Prince Wales. He will know that I sent you. Also don't tell this to anyone. This mission is a secret."

"Sorry to interrupt." Nanoha suddenly say. "But the mission already failed." She continued as she opened the door as Guiche fell down into the room. He quickly kneeled.

"Your Highness. Please. Allow me, Guiche de Gramont, to go along with them."

"Gramont? General Gramont?"

"That would be my father, Your Highness. It would be a blessing if you would allow me to accompany them on the mission."

"Your father is a great noble. In that case, would you please help this unfortunate princess, Sir Guiche."

"My name… The princess has called my name." Guiche shouted and then he fainted. Nanoha looked at the idiot and facepalmed herself while Saito poke him.

* * *

It was dawn the next day and Louise, Saito, Nanoha and Guiche have already prepared saddles for their horses.

"I have a request." Guiche suddenly spoke.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"I wish to bring my familiar along."

"Your familiar? Where is it?"

"Here." Guiche said as he point to the ground. After some time, a giant brown creature popped from the ground.

"Verdandi, my beautiful Verdandi." Guiche said as he hugged the brown creature.

"A giant mole?" Nanoha asked.

"Bring it along? We are riding on horses." Saito told him.

"That's okay. Verdandi moves quickly underground." Guiche explained as the giant mole jumped onto Louise and sniffed the ring.

"You insolent mole, don't you dare sniff the ring Her Highness bestowed upon me." Louise shouted. At that moment a gust of wind came down and hit the mole.

"Oh my Verdandi are you okay? What did you do to my Verdandi?" Guiche said as he looked up to see a man wearing a large hat.

"My apologies. I thought that mole was assaulting my Louise." The man explained.

"Your Louise?" Nanoha and Saito said in unison.

"Viscount Wardes, at your service. Her Highness were worried about you all going on your own. I was asked to accompany you." Wardes explained.

"Wardes…" Louise mumbled as she blushed. Nanoha took note of this. Nanoha also started to take precautions. As they rode towards Albion, Nanoha stayed at the back, watching Guiche, on his horse, and Wardes who was riding his dragon in the sky with Louise. Guiche may be a friend but he eavesdropped and Wardes may be an acquaintance of Louise but Nanoha knew nothing about him. A war would be bad so she wanted to be sure that the mission was a complete success. Cooperating with your teammates are fine but she must also watch out in case they betrayed them. Besides, she was confident enough that she can handle a few enemies along the way in a mission that requires them to retrieve a letter. How hard can it be?

After a very long time, they were about to reach Port City La Rochelle. However all Saito could see was mountains.

"I thought we are almost there. How come all I see are mountains?"

"Don't tell you don't know?" Guiche laughed.

"Know what?"

"Albion is a flying country. A country in the air. Of course the port would be on the mountains."

"The ships around here fly?"

"Of course."

Suddenly there were a lot of torches and arrows were suddenly fired.

"An ambush." Nanoha called out. Nanoha was about to use a barrier to protect herself, Saito and Guiche but a gust of wind came and blew the arrows and the bandits away.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kirche and Tabitha appeared on Sylphid and joined them. Wardes and Louise also came down.

"Are you guys alright? Is anybody hurt?" Wardes asked seemingly concerned.

"Kirche, Tabitha. What are you doing here?" Louise asked.

"Well I saw you leave early in the morning so I woke Tabitha up and chased you." Kirche explained. Tabitha was still in her pajamas.

_More suspicious people. How do they all appear at such convenient times. That said, the bandits didn't even shoot at Wardes._ Nanoha thought to herself.

* * *

They finally reached Port City La Rochelle. There, they found out that the last flight there would be tomorrow morning. They rented rooms in an inn and decided to stay the night. Initially Nanoha had planned to continue teaching Louise some mathematics however Wardes challenged Saito to a match. He wanted to see the capabilities of Louise's familiar. The battle didn't last long. Saito lost badly which made him depressed wondering if he could ever protect Louise especially after Wardes rubbed it in. Wardes then challenged Nanoha which she declined saying it was a waste of time.

"Why not?" Wardes asked.

"I am just not willing to. Why should I duel someone especially in the middle of a mission." Nanoha replied back. Wardes is getting too suspicious for her liking. It is as if he deliberately crushed Saito's spirit and at the same time, gauging their levels in combat. It is because he is suspicious that Nanoha is not going to let that happen.

"Oh well. If you are not willing to, I can't do anything." Wardes said disappointedly.

* * *

"Louise, after this mission is over, please marry me." Wardes proposed to Louise.

The proposal left Louise speechless. Sure she was happy. She liked Wardes ever since she was small but for some reason she felt as if she shouldn't accept the proposal.

"But… I am not a great mage. You shouldn't propose to me."

"Oh you are a very talented mage my little Louise. You just don't realize it yet."

"Nanoha said the same thing. Is it true?"

"Nanoha? That other familiar of yours? What did she say?"

"I don't know she said something about dimension and stuff." Louise answered with a very vague reply. Wardes didn't get it and didn't care.

"So.. will you marry me Louise?"

"Please let me think about it." Louise said as she ran out.

Louise saw Saito looking at the horizon.

"Are you still depressed that you lost?"

"I am not depressed."

"It can't be helped. Wardes is a Viscount and a very experienced mage."

"I told you I am not depressed that I lost to him."

Louise wanted to see if he was just jealous. For some reason she had to know. As a result, she messed up.

"After this mission, I will marry Wardes."

"Congratulations."

That word was supposed to be a good word but it made her heartbroken. Not that she know why. She went back to Wardes slightly sad and accepted his proposal.

* * *

When morning came, everyone woke up and got ready to leave but they were suddenly attacked by a huge golem.

"You shall not pass." Fouquet said as she appeared on the golem.

"Fouquet? I thought you were captured." The shocked group asked.

"Captured? Yes I was, but a kind gentleman released me."

"There is no time, the ship is about to leave. We must go. Now." Wardes said as he pulled Louise.

"Go, Darling, Nanoha. We will hold them off." Kirche told Saito and Nanoha.

"Will you be alright?" Nanoha asked.

"Don't worry about us. We are quite strong too you know."

Nanoha and Saito left them to face the golem. After catching up to Wardes suddenly a masked man stood in their way. The masked man attacked Wardes and Louise but Wardes easily jumped away and dodged the strike. Saito rushed in to fight the masked man but then the man suddenly casted a spell.

"Lightning Cloud." Derflinger warned. It was however too late and the spell hit Saito.

"Gaah~" Saito yelled out in pain. The masked man quickly approached for the finishing blow but Nanoha jumped in the way.

"Protection." Nanoha said as the man's wand hit the barrier she created.

"Barrier Burst." She shouted and the barrier she created exploded. The masked man disappeared after that.

"Are you okay? That was some spell." Wardes said amazed he then turned to Saito. "How did you survive Lightning cloud. Most people die in a single hit. Unless you can absorb magic?"

"Are you okay partner?" Derflinger asked concerned.

"Yeah.. I'm okay. Thanks again Nanoha."

"A talking sword. Rare stuff." Wardes commented. Louise ran towards Saito worried.

"Saito are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Let's hurry. The ship is about the leave right?"

They boarded the ship together.

After the ship departed, Louise continued to check on Saito.

"Saito, are you okay?"

"Don't touch me." Saito shouted. Still feeling depressed that he cannot protect Louise.

"What? And I was worried about you." Louise got mad.

"It hurts so don't touch me." Saito said again softly this time. He was feeling guilty.

Very soon they would reach Albion. Nanoha was sleeping, not interested in the talk between Wardes and the captain of the ship. She already showed some of her spells to the enemy already and Saito is injured. She would be planning safety precautions right now however she knew nothing about the place. She decided sleeping and recovering some of her energy might be the best course of action right now.


	7. White Devil in the White Country

A/N: I intend to mess up the story now. I hope I don't piss anyone off doing this. Thank you for all the support so far. I hope you continue to enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN and ZnT

* * *

Chapter 7: White Devil in the White Country

Nanoha woke up in the ship. She slept like a log. Perhaps horse riding was more tiring than she thought.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Louise told Nanoha.

"Good morning Louise, are we there yet?"

"Yes we are at Albion already but we are captured by pirates. They had cannons so Saito was useless and Wardes was busy powering the ship."

"Wardes was what?"

"We needed wind stones to power the ship. There wasn't enough to get us to Albion so Wardes used his magic to power it. However the pirates attacked so he couldn't do anything. How did you sleep through all that? We even carried you here while you slept."

"Ehehehe. Guess I was sleepy?" Nanoha laughed it off only to get hit on the head by Louise.

"Ouch."

"Nanoha do you have any healing spells?" Louise asked as she motioned towards Saito. He was holding his arm in pain.

"Sorry. I don't know one."

Suddenly, the door opened and a group of pirates walked in.

"Tristain nobles, what brings you to the fallen country of Albion? Answer our question truthfully and we will spare your life."

"Sightseeing." Louise answered.

"Do you think we are stupid?" the pirate in the middle came and grab Louise's arm. Wardes tried to interfere but he was powerless without his wand. Nanoha grabbed the arm of the pirate.

"Stop. We are just here to deliver a message. We do not know what this message is and we are not allowed to say who it is from."

"I see. You are on orders and you would risk your life to see it completed. I can respect that." The pirate continued and then he saw the ring on Louise's finger.

"That ring. Where did you get it?"

"That doesn't concerns you." Louise said back.

"Hold out your finger." The pirate said again as he remove the glove on his hand to show an identical ring of a different colour. The ring on Louise's finger had a blue gem while his had a green gem. Seeing no harm in doing what she was told, she held out her finger. When the two rings met, a rainbow was formed.

"Uwahh, how pretty." Nanoha said.

"So you are sent by the princess." The pirate said as he took off his helmet.

"My apologies, forgive me for the late introduction and my rude behavior. I am Prince Wales of the White Country Albion."

This statement shocked Nanoha, Louise, Saito and Wardes.

* * *

They were escorted back to the palace where Wales explained the reason he disguised himself as a pirate while Saito was getting treated by a water mage. Louise and Wales entered a room and had a private chat. Louise gave Wales the letter Henrietta wrote and retrieved the letter she was supposed to retrieve. She asked Prince Wales to run but he wouldn't. He said that nothing in the letter had asked him to run. He also seemed sad while saying it.

Meanwhile Nanoha confronted Saito.

"Is something wrong Saito?"

"No, nothing." Saito replied.

"Hahahaha, partner here is depressed because he got his ass kicked." Derflinger laughed again.

"**It is not polite to laugh."** Raising Heart told Derflinger.

"Sorry."

"Is that really what happened Saito?" Nanoha asked Saito. He just shook his head.

"I just think it would be better if you and Wardes protect Louise. I just feel bad that I can't protect her."

"If that is how you think then get stronger. Strong enough to protect those important to you." Nanoha said before she left.

* * *

It was already night when Nanoha entered Louise's room.

"Louise, are you there?" Nanoha asked as she entered the room. She saw Louise sleeping and the letter on the table.

_Hmm, a letter. Here? How careless. _

"Hey Louise. There is a letter on the table. If it is the letter we are supposed to retrieve you should keep it."

"Hmm? Nanoha? Put it in my cloak for me."

"Okay okay." Nanoha replied sighing.

_Hmm… if Louise is this careless then I should keep the letter myself. If she found out though she will have my head. I think I've gotten an idea._ Nanoha thought to herself as she grinned mischievously. She then searched the room for writing materials.

* * *

Saito paid a visit to Prince Wales.

"Sorry for the intrusion"

"Oh, the familiar. It is quite unusual for a familiar to be human. Tristain really is an unusual country."

"Well, actually it is unusual in Tristain as well"

"Oh, really? So what brings you here at night?"

"Well, I was disturbed. Sorry for my impoliteness but why would you fight a losing battle? Aren't you scared of death?"

"Death? Of course I am scared, but I have to fight. I fight because I have something to defend."

"What are you defending? Honor? That is a foolish thing to die for." Saito continued. Wales shook his head.

"No. The 'Reconquista' is our enemy that tries to unite Halkeginia. They will not stop at Albion. I cannot run because they have an excuse to target Tristain. The least I can do is defend my country to the very end."

"You and the princess really love each other. So why do you walk to your death. If they are going to attack Tristain anyway then you should be there for her."

"Because of love, you must sometimes let go. I am sure you will understand in time." Wales said sadly. Saito kind of understood. He realized by now he had some feelings for his master, Louise and at the same time Louise seemed to like Wardes. Perhaps this has been the thing that has been bothering him the whole time.

"Now that its settled, tell Henrietta that I fought bravely and died bravely. That will be enough." Wales requested. Saito then left the room.

* * *

Louise and the others were supposed to leave that day. However, Wardes proposed to Louise again and asked to marry her there. Prince Wales was delighted, one last party before they all die the next day. Wardes said they would head back with his dragon since the last ship back to the mainland would leave in the morning. Saito didn't want to see Louise get married so he decided to go back to the academy first. Accepting it was one thing. Watching it was just torture. Nanoha decided to stay. She was still suspicious of Wardes but she could have made a wrong judgement. Besides, if Louise liked him then she has no right to stop her. She has had a bad feeling about the trip ever since they stepped foot outside the academy. Perhaps she was just imagining things.

Saito went to the port and board the ship. It was crowded. He soon found a place where he could sit and waited for the ship to depart.

"Say partner, I kind of remembered something." Derflinger told him.

"What is it now you rusty sword. I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"How rude, but I will forgive you because you are miserably depressed. Anyway, are you called Gandalfr?"

"Gandalfr? Colbert said it once, Wardes said it too. They said I was a legendary familiar. Not that I get any of it. Hell, recently all I did was lose. Some legend I am."

"Hmm.. I kind of remember the name. Wonder what was it."

"Really?"

"Well it is an old memory. It might take some time to remember it."

Derflinger muttered "hmm" "aha" "ahh" repeatedly.

"Shut up or I will sheath you."

"Please don't."

* * *

Meanwhile in the chapel, Louise was about to get married to Wardes. All the soldiers were busy preparing for battle. Prince Wales intend to do the same once the ceremony is over. Nanoha was, for some reason, missing. When Louise tried to see through her eyes she saw nothing. Nanoha was closing her eyes apparently expecting Louise to do so. Soon, the ceremony started.

"Bridegroom, Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes. Do you take this girl as your wife, and swear to love and respect her in the name of Founder Brimir?"

"I swear."

At that moment Louise suddenly had a panic attack. She shouldn't be there. She liked Wardes but at the moment she doesn't want to marry him. She didn't quite understand the pain in her heart.

_Why did I saw that I wanted to marry Wardes in the first place?_

_Why did I say I wanted to marry Wardes to him?_

_Is it because I wanted to be stopped? Stopped by who?_

_Because I wanted to be stopped by Saito._

Upon realizing the mistake she had done, she realised that the prince has been calling her.

"Bride? Are you nervous? It is your first time after all it is okay to be nervous. What am I saying. Things like this don't usually have a second time. Oh well let us do it again. Do you swear to take this man as your husband, and swear to respect and love him in the name of Founder Brimir."

Louise took a deep breath.

"I can't"

* * *

Meanwhile on the ship, Saito began to lose focus on everything around him.

"Hmm? My eyes are acting strange."

"You are just sleepy." Derflinger lied.

* * *

"Why Louise?" Wardes shouted after Louise rejected him for the second time.

"I'm sorry Wardes. I probably loved you once but…"

"The world Louise, I will rule the world and you are necessary for that."

Louise was frightened by the sudden change in Wardes.

"Viscount, I am sorry but you have to let go of her. Behave like a gentleman." Prince Wales said as he stretched out his hand.

"Shut up." Viscount said as he struck the hand away. He continued shouting at Louise.

"Louise you are necessary for me."

"But I don't have any talent for a mage."

"You just haven't realised that talent. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I will never marry you. I understand now that you never loved me. You only loved the magical power in me which you foolishly think I have."

"After all this, you would still deny me? Guess I will have to give up on this goal."

"That's right. I had three goals on this journey. Sadly I only achieved two of them."

"Two?"

"The first one was you Louise. I had to marry you. The second was Henrietta's letter." Wardes said as he took out the letter Louise was supposed to retrieve.

"Wardes you-." Louise was startled. Wales already understood everything and began chanting a spell. However Wardes had already prepared a few completed spells earlier. He shouted as his the tip of his wind wand started to shine.

"The third one would be your life."

With the tip he tried to stab the prince.

"**Flash Move"**

Suddenly Wardes was hit from the side as he crashed into the wall.

"Gaah! What the hell?" Wardes shouted as he tried to get up. They all looked at the person who just saved Wales. There stood the brunette, wearing a white outfit with a long skirt. The white outfit has some blue on it as well. She had a red ribbon at her chest and was holding a staff with a red jewel at one end. She had already set up her Barrier Jacket.

"Nanoha." Louise called out.

"You damn familiar." Wardes cursed.

"Sorry. I guess you only completed one goal. It was too crowded for a secret mission so I did suspect you the whole time. What I didn't expect was the wedding." Nanoha said as she pulled Wales to where Louise was standing.

"Oh? Are you saying I have been found out from the very start?" Wardes asked.

"Well no, I had no proof. Thank goodness you confessed."

"You were actually waiting for this to happen?" Louise asked as she glared at Nanoha.

"Well no, um… maybe. Kind of. Yeah I guess."

"You will pay for this." Wardes shouted as he fired sharp piercing wind magic at Nanoha. He knew Nanoha couldn't dodge because of the people she had to protect.

"**Round Shield"** A pink circle with a star in the middle and a lot of runes appeared in front of Nanoha's hand which she used as a shield to block the attack.

"Ubiquitous Dell Wind" Wardes said as copies of him appeared. There were at least ten of them.

"Guess I am in trouble. Louise. Think you can grab Wales and run? I'm not sure if I can handle this while protecting you two." Nanoha told her. At that moment, the wall of the chapel collapsed with a roaring sound.

"Wardes!" Saito jumped in.

"Gandalfr!" Wardes said back.

"Woah wait. Ten?" Saito suddenly noticed that there were ten Wardes.

"Nice entrance Saito. Good timing too." Nanoha told him.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter. I will kill you all anyway." Wardes said confidently. Louise had already dragged Wales further into the chapel and stayed in front of him at a much safer corner of the chapel. Wales was struggling. He wants to fight as well. Three Wardes started fighting Saito. Each of them was dodging his slashes acrobatically. When they fired a spell, Derflinger absorbed it. The sword finally remembered he could do that, which also surprised Nanoha.

"Do you have time to look away girl?" one of the seven Wardes that is fighting Nanoha said.

"Whoops. Got distracted." Nanoha simply said as she dodged another gust of wind.

"Lightning Cloud" Wardes said as he, or all seven of him used surround Nanoha with Lightning Clouds

"**Flier Fin"** small pink wings appeared on Nanoha's feet. She flew up and dodged the lightning clouds. She didn't stop there.

"**Shooting Mode. Sacred Cluster."** The staff shape shift and now had a U-shaped end and fired a few pink balls of light which moved at a higher speed than Divine Shooter. A cluster of energy hit the ground and Wardes creating a couple more explosion which lowered Wardes's guard. A few copies also disappeared.

"**Flash Move"** Nanoha appeared behind another copy and hit him with the staff. The copy crashed into the pillar and the pillar came down, crashing on yet another copy. Only two more remained.

* * *

Saito was still fighting Wardes. As he went on he continued to develop the desire he needs to protect his master. Eventually he defeated two of the copies and drove the last one into a corner. However, Wardes wasn't looking at him anymore. He was trembling as he looked past Saito. Naturally everyone was curious as to what Wardes was looking at. They turned around and saw the horror.

The carpet was on fire and the pillars were crumbling. Nanoha's battle had already ended but she had accidentally set the carpet on fire. There she stood in front of the fire with a threatening face emitting a threatening aura. The burning background only made it look more sinister.

"Demon." Wardes muttered trembling. Saito was scared too. Thank goodness he already went to the washroom. Otherwise he would have pissed in his pants. Louise and Wales took a glance, then they subconsciously look past Nanoha, where the main entrance to the chapel is. The sky was blue, the scenery was great. What a peaceful scene it was.

"Demon?" Nanoha laughed. "How nostalgic. Something similar happened to me in the past which led to a friend calling me the same. So much that they even nicknamed me 'The White Devil'." Nanoha pointed a finger at Wardes and her finger glowed pink.

"So be it. I will be a demon. Crossfire Shoot." Her finger continued to glow and finally shot Wardes with six beams of light, followed by a larger one. Wardes was blasted out the window as his dragon took the initiative to grab him and run.

"I guess that settles it." Nanoha said as her white outfit and the staff disappeared and she was back in her commoners outfit. Saito ran towards the window.

"Stop right there Wardes." He shouted. He couldn't fly however, so he couldn't give chase.

"Oh no. The letter. Wardes got the letter. Nanoha quickly, we must chase him." Louise ordered.

"Letter? You mean this one?" Nanoha pulled out another letter. Wales checked it and confirmed that it is the right one.

"How did you-." Louise was shocked but she decided that questioning Nanoha right after she saw what she did was not a very good move. "Nevermind. Forget I asked."

"Well if you would excuse me. I need to quickly prepare for battle. The enemy can be here anytime soon. Thank you for saving me Nanoha. Now I can fight and die bravely." The prince thanked her and began to walk off only to find that a ring of light was suddenly holding him in place.

"Not so fast. I don't care whether anyone likes it or not but I am taking you to Tristain." Nanoha told him.

"What? No! I can't leave my people here."

"Just moments ago you were about to leave them and the princess by taking a one-way road to death. At that time you made the decision to die bravely. If I wasn't there to save you then you would have died. This is why now I will take you back to Tristain. You have died as a soldier and a prince but you still live as the person the princess loved. Of course you may resist but I am quite stubborn and will make you follow me one way or another." Nanoha ended with a threat. Despite her actions, Louise kept quiet because she knew that the princess loved the prince and Nanoha was certainly more than capable of dragging him along.

"So what do you intend to do? We are all in the air and the last ship to the mainland has already departed." Wales told her. Nanoha adopted a thinking posture when Guiche's mole Verdandi appeared.

"I have finally found you." Guiche said as he appeared from the hole.

"Guiche? How did you get up here." Saito asked.

"Did you forget? Tabitha's familiar is a dragon. We flew here. The war has already started. We must leave now."

Saito and the others nodded. Wales was still resisting and Nanoha dragged him along. All of them, except Nanoha and Louise got on the dragon. The dragon was too small to carry too many people and it would be dangerous. Nanoha was in her white costume, the Barrier Jacket, again and she was carrying Louise piggyback style while flying.

Wales wanted to go back but it was already too late. Of course, Saito didn't forget to thank Guiche, Kirche and Tabitha for the help. It was a long way down.

* * *

"So Nanoha are you fully recovered yet?"

"Well no. It will still take some time to fully recover but right now I can manage simple spells without any risks."

"I saw you shoot Wardes yet he was still alive. I guess you really haven't recovered."

"Oh that? My spells weren't really meant to kill. Sure they can kill but never directly. Most people would die from the pain of the impact or indirect injuries to the wrong place for example crashing into a wall headfirst. However those people are usually too weak to fight in the first place. Sure I almost killed a few people including myself at times but if I control the output of the spell and do it right then nobody would die."

"Really?"

"Well yes. Strangely enough the spells never killed but is more than capable than causing a lot of collateral damage... and pain."

"I see your point." Louise said as she recalled the scene when Nanoha stood in front of the flames.

* * *

After some time they reached Tristain. The guards quickly surrounded them and drew their rapier shaped wands.

"Drop your wands." They ordered. The intruders were slightly confused. They almost drew their weapons instead. Luckily, Tabitha stopped them.

"Royal Palace." She said and the others dropped their weapons. Except for Nanoha since her 'weapon' was still disguised as a jewelry but she changed back into her commoners outfit.

"Flying above the Royal Palace is currently prohibited. Didn't you know that?" the guards ask them.

"I am Louise Francoise de la Valliere. I request an audience with Her Highness the princess."

"Ah Valliere. You have your mothers eyes. What is your purpose here."

"I am afraid I cannot tell you. It is a secret."

"Then you shall not pass."

Wales wanted to speak up but Nanoha made sure she stayed silent. They didn't know how the guards would react if they realised that the Prince of the 'just died country' was here. If the guards noticed it would be a different matter however it is better to play safe at the moment.

"It is not like we can reveal our secret." Saito told them.

"What a rude commoner. That is not how a servant should speak to a noble. Stay silent!"

"Hey Louise, can I just take care of this guy?" Saito asked. He was clearly impatient and getting pissed off. Nanoha face palmed herself again. She has been doing it a lot lately.

"Quit boasting. Just because you beat Wardes around a little bit, although it was more of Nanoha's work, that still doesn't mean you can act arrogant."

"I'm not acting arrogant. I'm just sick of this noble attitude."

"Wardes? Viscount Wardes as in the Commander of the Griffin Corps? What is the meaning of this?" the guards asked.

"That weakling was a commander?" Nanoha asked back.

"Arrest them." The guards ordered.

"Well things is certainly going well. No thanks to you." Nanoha laughed as she told Saito.

"Me? You helped too. What do you mean Wardes was a weakling? You added oil onto the fire." Saito accused her. Nanoha just laughed. She didn't care anymore.

"Louise." The princess appeared and called out. She quickly hugged Louise in the middle of that commotion.

"You are back Louise. I'm glad."

"Princess… the letter. It is safe." Louise said as she handed over the letter to the princess. She held it tightly and continued to thank Louise.

"Thank you. You really are my best friend."

"Your words are too kind for me princess."

After that the princess stood up and saw Wales. She cried with joy, and so did Wales.

"Wales"

"Henrietta."

They hugged each other tightly. The Mage guards was just looking at them as if they were watching a drama.

"And they lived happily ever after…" one of the guards said and then he turned to Nanoha. "So… what did I miss?" Nanoha just laughed and told him that she is in no position to say anything.

* * *

After the happy reunion between lovers was over she apologized to the princess for 'dragging' Wales here and that Wales should probably not be a 'prince' for the time being. Louise also told the princess that Wardes was a traitor.

"I'm so sorry. I almost killed you." The princess told Wales.

"It doesn't matter Henrietta. I would have gone to war and died anyway if it wasn't for them. Thank you Valliere, Saito and most importantly, thank you Nanoha."

"You are welcome." Nanoha replied. They soon returned to the academy.

"Louise please keep the ring. It is the only way I can express my gratitude to you." The princess told her.

"I cannot princess, the ring is a valuable…"

"Just keep it." The princess said as she gave the ring to Louise. She wasn't asking. If Louise were to turn down the offer it would be like she was betrayed by a friend.

"Okay…"

* * *

Far, far away. Wardes woke up on the ground with his dragon beside him. _That blasted familiar. That blasted demon. Oh well, at least I got the letter. At least that is an achievement._ Wardes thought to himself as he took a peek at the letter. What he saw however, was not a letter that Henrietta had sent to Wales. What he saw was a face, or in Saito's world it would be a smiley, and that smiley had its eyes crossed and was sticking it's tongue out at him. There was also writing at the side with another face that said 'You have been tricked :P'. Luckily Wardes couldn't read it for it isn't written in his language.

_Only one person can manage this. The only person that has been extremely cautious from the beginning. Damn that familiar._ Wardes gritted his teeth. He then took a deep breath and shouted in rage.

"NANOHA!"

* * *

A/N: All hail Brittania! All hail Prince Wales! Sorry just had to do it. I think that poor guy died enough. He died in the manga, anime, light novel, and all(or almost all) the other fanfictions out there. Let him live. Give him a happy/happier ending for once.


	8. Shoot the Bullet

A/N: All author's notes after this are written before this one. This is because I finished the entire thing already. I will post everything but I will still come back and edit spelling and minor mistakes from time to time. The only thing I will not change is the story flow though. The entire thing will collapse. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far and will continue to enjoy it. I have completed my main objective of throwing the ideas in my head somewhere now I just hope my horrible English is not miserably painful to read. And for those that think I lacked jokes in the story, I am truly sorry. I laugh at almost everything (not a joke) . So I don't really know what's funny to you people.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN or ZnT

* * *

Chapter 8 : Shoot the Bullet.

It was a day since they all returned from Albion. Nanoha was sleeping a bit more than usual, Saito on the other hand was supposed to do the chores and stuff. When it was time to dress Louise, Louise simply said. "It's alright. I will do it myself."

Saito was shocked. Nanoha woke up suddenly as if she got a nightmare. _I will do it myself?_ Saito waved his hand in front of Louise.

"Louise?" Louise blushed and faced away.

"Are you alright?" Nanoha asked. Louise pouted.

"Why are you acting as if I have lost my mind." Louise scolded. "I will change by myself as well. Saito look the other way."

Saito looked the other way. He motioned for Nanoha to come closer. He then whispered to her.

"You think Louise is okay?"

"Don't know. Maybe she is maturing into someone that treats commoners and nobles equally?"

"That's… unlikely."

"How about the fact she probably fell in love with you."

"That's just not possible."

"You think?"

Saito looked back wanting to see Louise's expression. He forgot she was changing. It was a glimpse of heaven before he tasted the wrath of Louise's feet.

* * *

Louise, Saito and Nanoha entered the dining hall to eat breakfast as usual. Louise told them to get a chair and eat with her. Nanoha and Saito could only look at each other and shrug. Perhaps the trip to Albion changed her.

When Louise entered class, she was surrounded by a group of students. Apparently she had accomplished great feats during her absence.

"Hey, when you were absent from class, where did you all go?" Montmorency asked. Louise only kept quiet. She glanced around the room only to see Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche being surrounded as well.

"Ahaha, you all want to know the secret? What a troubled little rabbit." Guiche said with his usual annoying voice.

"The only trouble that could happen is that if you say anything you would be in trouble." Louise told him which shut him up.

Professor Colbert then entered the class carrying a strange mechanism.

"Okay everyone get back to your seats."

"Mr. Colbert. What are you carrying?" one of the students asked.

"Oh this? I will explain later. For now, someone tell me the characteristics of fire magic."

Kirche happily stood up and replied. "Passion and destruction."

"That's right." Colbert himself was a fire mage. "However besides passion, only destroying is a lonely thing. Depending on how you use it you can use it for some really fun things." He continued to explain, Kirche laughed it off.

"Hmph, there is no use explaining fire magic to Tristain nobles." Kirche said filled with confidence

"That's not true Kirche." Nanoha stood up and began her explanation.

"Fire is a form of energy that produces light and heat. It can be used as a source of light when you are in the dark and is also needed to cook. Think about it. Without fire, you could not have enjoyed the meal you had just now. Aside from destruction, fire can be used for practical purposes. Also if you have to sleep in the forest, fire would scare the animals away. It can also be used as a source of warmth during winter."

"I guess you are right." Kirche said with her spirits crushed. She then continued. " So teacher. What is that?"

"This?" the teacher happily continued. " I call it Joyful Snake-kun. It works on oil and some fire magic. Look, add some oil vaporize it. Then the oil will go into this cylindrical tube." First they could hear the oil burning then the sound turns into explosion.

"Look the explosion are moving the pistons up and down. The power is transferred to the crank which turns the wheels. Look! Then the snake puppet comes out to greet us. How interesting." Most of the students didn't care however Saito and Nanoha were interested.

"What's so special about that?"

"Nothing but if used probably we could use it to move ships and stuff."

"Why use something like that when we can use magic?"

"Listen carefully, if this is improved we can run machines without magic. It is a wonderful discovery."

Saito suddenly stood up and shouted.

"That's great teacher. You invented an engine."

Nanoha soon joined him.

"Teacher you are indeed a genius of this world." The praise certainly made the teacher proud of himself. He doesn't know what is an engine though.

"What is an engine?"

"It is the name of the mechanism, like this, that is used in our world." Saito explained.

"Where were you born?"

"On another planet." Nanoha said before Louise could stop them.

The entire class shouted in surprise.

* * *

Saito and Louise was in Colbert's laboratory. He was explaining about his world and the machines in it. Louise was interested in Saito's world. Saito talked about planes, cars and everything. He also talked about computers, lights and any other technology he remembered at the time. Nanoha was outside calming the other students.

"What do you mean another planet?" Montmorency asked.

"Who are you really?" another student asked.

"Wait, calm down. First of all, Saito and I are aliens."

"You mean you are elves?"

"No." Nanoha had some trouble explaining things to them. However she eventually managed to explain that there is no magic from where they came from and that she learned magic on another planet. She didn't want to explain more.

_Me and my big mouth._ Nanoha thought to herself as she learned not to mention planets and worlds in the future.

* * *

After all the classes are over, Louise spent some time with Nanoha to learn some more of her style of magic. Louise was struggling however she was also hardworking and smart. Very soon she would be able to 'Shoot the Bullet' which happens to be shooting a Divine Shooter without the help of a device. When it was time to sleep, Louise asked Saito and Nanoha to sleep with her as sleeping on the floor is extreme. Actually she would rather just sleep with Saito but Nanoha is around.

The next morning came. Osmond was sitting in his room reading the 'Founder's Prayer Book'. Except that the book only had blank pages.

"Is this a fake?" he asked himself. Six thousand years ago, Founder Brimir offered a prayer to God and wrote down his spells using magical runes as letters. At that moment he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in, it is not locked."

Louise entered the room.

"I heard you called for me so…" Louise said.

Sir Osmond handed Louise the book.

"What's this?"

"The Founder's Prayer Book."

"The Founder's Prayer Book? This? Why give it to me?"

"Thanks to your efforts that the wedding can be held. The wedding between the emperor of Germania and the princess will be held in one month."

"The wedding?" Louise was a bit sad. Despite the fact that Wales was still alive, Henrietta still had to marry the emperor of Germania. Well at least they still get to be together at times and know that the other is safe.

"Yes, according to the tradition, when the royal family is wed, the bridesmaid is given the Founder's Prayer Book. The princess has chosen you to be the bridesmaid."

"Bridesmaid? Me? Then I guess I am supposed to think of an edict."

"Yes. You will need an edict. You should feel honored that she chose you to be the bridesmaid."

"I understand. I will obey respectfully."

"Good. The princess will be pleased."

* * *

Louise was in her room, knitting a sweater for Saito while thinking of an edict.

"I'm back." Nanoha called out as she walked into the room. Louise quickly hid the sweater and pretended to read the Founder's Prayer Book.

"What are you doing Louise?"

"I'm reading a book. It is said to be the Founder's Prayer Book."

"Hmm… a legendary artifact?" Nanoha asked, she didn't see the book yet.

"Yes it is. Although I am not sure if it is real or not. There is only one of this in the world and every country claimed that they have the original."

"Oh? What does the book do?"

"It is said that spells used by the Founder Brimir was written in it but this book is blank. Obviously a fake."

"Founder Brimir is that guy that used Void last time right? Anyway that book seem to have some magical energy in it. There is still a chance it could be real."

"Is that all you have to say? I thought you always seal legendary artifacts?"

"It is only some writings right? Besides like you say it is probably not real. If something happens though I will make sure I seal it."

"Well don't, I need to use it for the edict."

"Edict?"

"I was asked to be the princess's bridesmaid at her wedding with the Germania emperor. I am supposed to think of an edict."

"I see…" Nanoha was a bit sad for the princess as well. "Anyway what are you hiding?"

"Hiding? I am not hiding anything." Louise said while she blushed.

"Liar, you were knitting a sweater. Is it for Saito?" Louise face was now as red as a tomato.

"No. Why would I like that idiot."

"Hahaha I won't tell anyone. Guess I shouldn't disturb you as well." Nanoha said smiling as she left the room.

"Aww… I got caught. By Nanoha too… I'm doomed." Louise sighed.

* * *

The next day Saito told Louise that Siesta has invited him to go to her village, Tarbes. Louise obviously didn't approve of him going alone. She wanted to go too. Nanoha stopped her.

"Come now Louise. We were supposed to be training right? Give the guy a holiday."

"B-but…" Louise tried to protest. Nanoha leaned over and whispered to her.

"Isn't it a good time to train and also work on that sweater? It looks like a starfish at the moment and could use some improvements. Also you shouldn't worry too much. He is your familiar isn't he? You will spend more time with him then Siesta. You also have that edict to worry about. Besides if you try and stop him you might give yourself a bad impression."

"Urgh…" Louise couldn't say anything back and she was crying deep down in her heart. "Have a safe trip."

"Bye Louise. Thanks for convincing her Nanoha." Saito told them. He then left with Siesta. Nanoha waved them goodbye while Louise sulked in a corner. It takes three days to reach Tarbes by horse. So the journey would be at least a week. During that week, Louise tried to knit Saito a sweater. Nanoha chose not to help because a present that has feelings in it would be more meaningful. Louise also trained with Nanoha and tried to think of an edict.

"So… why are we running again?" Louise was running with Nanoha.

"We mages draw out magical energy from what we call 'Linker Core'. Besides using magic, we can also strengthen our Linker Core by exercising. This is why the stronger mages are usually fit. Look at Wardes for example. He was jumping around like an acrobat. This shows that he is at least quite fit."

"So… if I keep… running… I can … get… stronger?" Louise was already panting. Keeping up with Nanoha was impossible for her. She fell down into a sitting position and gasped for air when it is about her third lap around the academy.

"Looks like you already hit your limit? I guess that's it for today. You should think about what you are going to write for your edict." Nanoha wasn't even tired.

"How are you not even… breathing heavily. Just how… fit exactly… are you." Louise was still gasping for air.

"Hmm how do I answer that question. Well let's say I run around the academy at least 50 times a day. About a hundred times if I have the morning free as well. The academy is quite small to be honest."

"That's more than amount I exercise in my entire life!" Louise stated.

"Well, better late than never. You should start training your body more."

"Now I remember, you said you were from the army in your world."

"That is not all. I was also the combat instructor for the army. Although I was at that post for only a year." Nanoha said disappointedly.

"Why? What happened? You are quite good at this so how did you lose your job?"

"Lose my job? I didn't. You summoned me here."

"Oh."

* * *

On the seventh day without Saito, Louise had finally managed to knit a sweater. One that doesn't look like a starfish. Nanoha took a look at it and said it was nice. It looked really comfortable. There is however one problem.

"It is too small."

"What?"

"You knitted the sweater using your own body to measure the size of clothes. As a result you have knitted a sweater for yourself." Nanoha added.

"Nooooo~" Louise cried.

Later that night Louise was again training with Nanoha. She could now run four full laps before she collapse.

"Do you… really… run… at least… fifty?" Louise couldn't believe it.

"Yes I am fit enough to do so."

"In… that case… I need… to run more…"

"Yes you do, however overdoing it can cause harm to your body so don't push yourself."

"You are the one… that ran at… least… fifty laps…"

"There's a difference. I trained for years, and almost got myself killed in the process. I almost died twice if you count the time you all saved me when I entered this world." Nanoha explained. "The first time was because I pushed myself too hard so I will not let you do it."

"Alright… but I can practice Divine Shooter now right?"

"When you stop gasping for air."

"I want to try without the device this time. I can already move those things around with it."

"Alright."

Louise stood up closed her eyes and began concentrating. Nothing happened for a minute. Just before Nanoha decided to ask her to stop, a ball of light appeared on Louise's hand. It stayed there for a few seconds before it disappeared.

"I did it." She cheered.

"**Congratulations, my lady."** Raising Heart congratulated her.

"You sure did. Good work. Just a bit more and you can use it to defend yourself."

"Just a bit more… Very soon I can at least show people that I am no longer a Zero."

"Don't overdo it or brag too much alright?" Nanoha advised.

"Okay. Now let's take a bath. I'm completely drenched in sweat."

* * *

Inside an office, Chrono Harlaown, admiral of the TSAB was about to call his adopted sister. Just as he was about to make the call, he decided not to and called her friend instead. It wasn't long before her friend came into the office to discuss important matters.

"Commander Yagami. I believe you know why you are here." Chrono told the girl that just entered the office.

"Is this perhaps about the sudden problems in contacting people? All forms of telecommunications off-planet malfunctioned. It keeps saying that there is disturbance or something."

"That is correct. Currently there are no clues or evidence as to why it all happened. All I know right now is that something or someone is messing with space-time."

"So you want me to investigate this? Isn't Fate more suited for the job?"

"Well she would be if she wasn't busy moping around at the lost of her friend."

"Don't say it like that. She was friends with all of us too."

"That is true. I do feel sad as well. Look at that ferret changeling for example. He had feelings for her yet he isn't moping around."

"Ferret… you are never going to stop calling him that are you?"

"Well, if he manages to do something awesome I might call him 'Ferret King'."

Yagami sighed. "Once a ferret, always a ferret. Poor Yuuno. So, how sure are you that someone is messing with space-time?"

"Well, how do I explain this? I met a woman about 30 years of age. She claimed to be the daughter of Nanoha and Fate from a different future. A parallel world and dimension." Chrono explained. This shocked Yagami. Who wouldn't be shocked anyway? "She said that multiple powers that are capable of messing with space-time have awakened. Even she herself admitted that her actions of coming here to warn us this is also distorting space-time. However since some of the culprits can only be found in this dimension she had to come anyway."

"And you believe her?"

"I didn't have a choice. It was the only lead we found since all this started. That and she almost made me her friend… the violent way."

"So I am supposed to seek these people out and stop them from making this worse."

"Yes but it won't be an easy journey. TSAB is also having a shortage of capable mages now so try not to get yourself into any trouble that you can't get out of alone."

"Alright."

* * *

**Warning:** Extremely minor spoilers for Reborn! Decade, and Tsubasa Chronicles. Very minor. Almost non-existant.

A/N : A short chapter. Just a note. 'Shoot the Bullet' is the name of Nanoha's Divine Shooter when she isn't using a device. However to me Divine Shooter is Divine Shooter. About this parallel world and dimension thing, there are many 'forms' of it. One would be like Tsubasa Chronicles where there are people with the same face and 'soul' but in a completely different setting. There are also things like A.R Worlds from Kamen Rider Decade. Let's also not forget Byakuran and the 10 year old bazooka did mess up timeline for a little bit. This would cause problems in my crappy theory because of having similar things when the worlds connect. For example, think of your phone number. What do you think will happen if you from the future came back with the same phone and phone number. If someone called you at that time, what would happen? I say the line won't get through. However it is still my crappy theory in my crappy imagination and I have no knowledge of world and space-time whatsoever. Also, like I said in an earlier chapter, the TSAB's presence is more to explain things that Nanoha's group cannot manage. (This is also mostly because someone requested for an explanation. However I seriously doubt anyone from ZnT can manage that much.) Naturally, Yagami Hayate's story as she tries and solve this problem would not be included because then I would need to write another fanfiction, something I'd rather not do. If I however see an opportunity for Nanoha to do it instead I would use it. However right now my brain is empty. Sorry for the long A/N, and for all the randomness that are happening in the story if you don't like it. (I do realize people hate Tsubasa Chronicle because it was confusing.)


	9. The War Begins

A/N: I actually had an idea of using Kamijou Touma as Louise's familiar at first. I thought of it because the nobles in ZnT needed some illusion fixing fists. However his right hand got in the way. 'Fukou da'.

Disclaimer: I do not own ZnT/MSLN

* * *

Chapter 9: The War Begins.

Saito finally came back from Tarbes. He came back on a dragon with Guiche, Kirche and Tabitha. Kirche's group went to Tarbes to seek out legendary treasure. They found it and the dragons carried it back. However it wasn't very legendary. It was a fighter plane. It was called the Zero Fighter. Saito and Colbert asked Guiche, who asked his parents, to help transport the plane. Nanoha and Louise welcomed Saito back. Naturally, Colbert paid for the transportation.

"Welcome back Saito."

"I'm back. Louise, Nanoha."

"What is that?" Louise asked as she pointed to the plane.

"Oh this is a Zero Fighter. A fighter plane from my world. You people called it the Dragon's Raiment."

"Dragon's Raiment? This?"

"So err why would you bring the plane here? Something this old… I don't think it can fly anymore." Nanoha asked.

"This thing can't fly now but it will if we have enough gasoline. Besides I would need it to go back to my world." Saito explained.

"Go back to your world? How? This is a plane, not a spaceship."

"Oh right, you don't know. Siesta said this belonged to one of her ancestors. Her ancestor came to this world by accident with a comrade. Apparently, when a sun eclipse happened, one of them disappeared but Siesta's ancestor stayed behind. This could mean that when a way back might appear if there was an eclipse." Saito explained excitedly. "Oh and Colbert said that another eclipse might come soon. Man it's been awhile but I can finally return home."

"I see…" Nanoha was at a lost for words. Louise is going to be sad. Or rather, she was already on the verge of tears. Also, if an eclipse could open a portal into another world then perhaps there is a strong dimensional disturbance in this world. "Well… err… good luck with that."

"Hmm? You don't seem too happy. Is something wrong?" Saito asked. Nanoha took a glance at Louise before continuing the conversation.

"Well there are many worlds out there. I don't think I would want to risk getting thrown into another place I know nothing about. Besides, there are other things to reconsider especially since coming back may be impossible." Nanoha hinted at the end.

"Hmm… you are right. I wouldn't want to risk getting thrown into another strange place as well."

"Congratulations Saito. You finally found a way back." Louise smiled as she congratulated that. She wasn't paying attention to what Nanoha was saying when she was trying to control her emotions. Saito noticed a strange tone in her voice.

"Err… yeah. Thanks."

As Louise walked away somewhere he asked Nanoha.

"Something wrong with Louise?"

"Ah… you made her cry."

"I made her cry? When? How?" Saito was confused.

"Don't ask me." Nanoha told him and walked off as well.

"Wait what? It's my fault?"

* * *

Nanoha paid a visit to Professor Colbert. She knew he was very interested in research and would love to see inventions of science. Now that Colbert saw a plane, she wanted to see what his face looked like. She entered the laboratory and saw Colbert examining something in a test tube.

"Good evening teacher."

"Oh good evening Nanoha."

"What are you doing?"

"I am examining the blood of the Dragon's Raiment. I found out it is easily flammable."

Nanoha took a look and smelled that stench.

"This isn't blood. It is gasoline. If you have a couple of tanks filled with this you could fly that plane."

"Plane? Oh right that's what Saito called the Dragon's Raiment. Alright, time to find out if I can reproduce this liquid and make the plane fly." Colbert said excitedly.

"Teacher… there are stars in your eyes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Saito chased Louise to her room.

"Louise. Is something wrong? Did I do something? Nanoha said I made you cry. Whatever I did I am really sorry." Saito said as he grabbed Louise's shoulder. Louise's face changed from a shocked face into a frown.

"… That Nanoha… No. Nothing is wrong. Don't worry about me. Oh and remind me to kill Nanoha the next time I see her."

"Um… was she the one who made…" Saito tried to ask but Louise cut him off, changing the subject.

"Oh, Saito. I made you this sweater. Go ahead and wear it." Louise was blushing and eager to see Saito wear it. Her wish was not granted.

"Oh a sweater. Thank you Louise. I will wear…" Saito took another look at the sweater. It was small. Even if the holes for the head and hands were big enough the sweater wouldn't be able to cover his stomach.

"This is… kinda small."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. It's the thought that counts right?"

Nanoha returned to the room that night, after helping Colbert do some 'research' on how to create gasoline. It wasn't her area of expertise but at the very least she would be of some help. She saw Louise, drenched in sweat, doing some studying on mathematics and trying to find something for her edict. Nanoha approached her and decided to check on her progress. However Saito, who was sitting at the corner, reminded Louise about something she was supposed to do. Then there was a sound of explosion and Nanoha needed another bath.

"Was it really okay casting that umm… exploding thing on her? You do remember how scary she is right?" The moment Saito said that, Louise remembered the Nanoha's fight with Wardes. She gasped.

"You… will protect me… won't you?"

"Louise. I'd fight an army to protect you. I would betray the Royal Palace if you need me to. I would punch Guiche when he is being stupid even if you didn't ask me to. But fighting Nanoha… that's just impossible."

Louise gulped. When Nanoha came back, Louise apologized like crazy. Luckily, Nanoha didn't care too much and nobody died that day.

* * *

A few days later, Saito was doing some maintenance check on the Zero Fighter. Saito really wanted to go back to his home but leaving Louise here seemed rather harsh. He asked Louise to come with him but she rejected. Louise had to come up with a written edict for the princess and she intends to do it. She told Saito she would follow him if the eclipse was after the princess's marriage. She wanted to be there for her friend. Saito understood her feelings and didn't ask further but in a world with two moons, another eclipse like that wouldn't happen again anytime soon. If he gave up on this chance, he might never get another one. He soon made his decision when news of a declaration of war reached the academy. To make things worse, a messenger came and told Osmond that Siesta's village Tarbes was being attacked by the enemy and that everyone should be confined in the academy. Osmond then told everyone else that Tarbes was being attacked and everyone should stay inside until further notice. Saito quickly rushed to Colbert's laboratory to see if he had already made enough gasoline, or even made any for that matter. He was going to save Siesta.

The news of Tarbes being attacked reached Nanoha. She remembered that about a week ago, Saito went to Tarbes, which was Siesta's village. She also noticed that Siesta did not come back to the academy after the trip. She knew what she was going to do. However she did not know where Tarbes is. She looked for anyone she could ask nearby and saw Tabitha.

"Tabitha. Where is Tarbes?" Nanoha asked only to get ignored by Tabitha. Nanoha grabbed her shoulders and continuously shake her, she asked again.

"Tarbes! Where is it? Which direction do I go?"

Tabitha reluctantly pointed in a direction. "Dangerous. Don't go."

"I'm going."

Well, Tabitha knew she couldn't stop her so she stopped trying. She could only watch Nanoha leave.

"Raising Heart."

"**Standby Ready. Set Up. Axel Fin."**

A pink light covered Nanoha as she changed from her casual clothes into her Barrier Jacket. She quickly flew in the direction Tabitha pointed, making sure she remembered to save as many people as possible instead of making new friends.

* * *

Colbert has already made a few tanks of gasoline. Now all that is left to do is to fill the Zero Fighter with it and fly. With Colbert's help, Saito managed to fill the Zero Fighter with gasoline. He was about to board the Zero Fighter only to be stopped by Louise..

"Saito. Where are you going?"

"To Tarbes. Siesta and the villagers are in danger. I have to save them."

"But it's dangerous."

"I know, but after the kindness the people here showed me, if I don't take an effort to save them, I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Louise remembered the face Saito was making. It was the same as when he fought Wardes. She wasn't quite pleased with the fact that he was protecting Siesta instead of her though.

"If you insist… then I'm coming with you."

"Huh? No way. You yourself said it's dangerous."

"I'm coming. If you don't let me I will destroy that… thing you are riding." Louise threatened with her wand pointing at the Zero Fighter.

"Wah! Don't do it. Fine, come aboard." Saito quickly surrendered. Louise happily got on board the plane.

"Just remember to hold on tight. Teacher, we are ready."

Colbert turned the propeller and the plane started to move. With a little help from Tabitha's wind magic later on, they managed to fly and not crash into the wall.

"Woah, we are flying. We are really flying." Derflinger was excited. Saito kept driving the plane towards Tarbes.

"This way everyone." Nanoha shouted. She was leading the villagers to safety. She was carrying an old man who couldn't run. Some of the villagers did the same to the other senior citizen. A giant ship was in the sky and there were a lot of dragons. Most of the Albion soldiers were riding those dragons so there isn't much enemies that bothered stopping them on the ground. The Tristain army also had dragon units fighting their enemy however they were clearly losing. On the other hand the Tristain army had a lot of ground units being led by Henrietta herself. It is too bad the enemy were not landing and the ground units had nothing to do except watch the battle. Of course, Nanoha could actually go up there and personally made everyone her friend. However, she knew that saving the villagers was the main priority. Knocking the dragons out of the sky would most likely kill the riders as well. As Nanoha and the villagers ran towards the forest, Nanoha and Siesta saw a familiar figure in the sky. It was the Zero Fighter.

"Ah, that's Saito. Saito came to save us." Siesta shouted happily.

"Siesta, we are not out of the woods yet. Stop staring and run." Nanoha reminded her. Siesta nodded and they continued running. Suddenly a rock golem appeared from the ground and Fouquet was there to stop them.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Unfortunately I cannot let you pass. While I don't really like to hurt villagers, if you guys managed to escape then the Tristain army's morale will increase and they can easily focus on that ship. Not like they will win anyway but you can't be extra careful right? " Fouquet explained. She was being a decoy. She would have been attacking the royal army on the land by now if she wasn't given the order 'attack the villagers and gain the enemies attention.' When asked, she didn't need to attack the villagers as long as she can get the attention of the enemy. However, attacking the enemy head on would be suicide and the next best method would be the villagers.

"You are Fouquet aren't you? I will just give you a warning." Nanoha told her as she carefully put down the old man she was carrying. "Get out of our way or be prepared to suffer the consequences." Raising Heart transformed into a staff. Nanoha then pointed the staff at the golem. A pink light glowing at the tip of the staff.

"I will give you five seconds."

"Oh you must be that other strange familiar." Fouquet lost once to Saito, and the second time to Guiche, Kirche and Tabitha. She wasn't planning to lose to another child. Not anytime soon. Especially not to another one of that Zero's familiar. "Five seconds is enough. More than enough time for me to crush you." Fouquet shouted. The golem carries it arm up. Just before it had the time to bring it down and crush Nanoha, five seconds had already passed because Fouquet talked too much.

"I warned you." Nanoha and Raising Heart said in unison. "Divine **Buster."** A pink beam of light pierced through the golem creating a really nice hole and continued towards the sky. Fouquet screamed at the sight of it as the golem crumbled. The faces of the villager's paled. Nanoha then pointed the staff at Fouquet's face with pink light growing at its tip again. "Surrender, or else…" Fouquet surrendered.

* * *

"What could one dragoon possibly do?" questioned one of Albion's men. However the dragon had an unusual figure. It's wings were horizontal and it doesn't flap it's wings. The strange dragon swoop down and fired a few shining white things. Holes appeared in the fire dragon and it's wings that the soldier was riding. They both fell to the earth.

"That's a great weapon partner. You took down that dragon easily. There's more coming from the left." Derfligner praised and then warned. Saito skillfully piloted the Zero Fighter as it shot down a couple more dragons. "More from the right." Saito turned again and continued fighting the dragons. He and Louise was however distracted by the rock golem on the surface. It was huge, strong, and stood in front of what seemed to be the villagers. Before they noticed Nanoha standing with them, a pink beam of light pierced through the golem and a nicely made hole could be seen. Saito and Louise were speechless.

Derflinger then told him about the giant battleship that he was supposed to take down, otherwise, the result would not change. Saito couldn't approach it at all because of the battleship's superior firepower. As he retreated away from the battleship, away from the range of the enemy's cannon, Wardes appeared with his wind dragon.

"We meet again Gandalfr." Wardes shot out a piercing wind spell. Saito dodged it.

"Saito, be careful. Wind dragons are faster than fire dragons. They lack in destructive power but that is covered by Wardes." Louise warned.

"I know, I know. But this dragon is too fast. It would be hard to get behind him."

"Open this thing and leave it to me."

"Hell no, tell me what are you planning to do."

"Use the spell Nanoha taught me. I'm still quite bad at it but there is nothing to lose."

"Fine. Be careful alright? And don't forget to hold on tight."

The canopy of the plane opened. The wind blew into Louise's face. She started concentrating. She knew in conditions like that, her concentration would be disturbed. Creating one pink ball of light would be hard enough, forget controlling it. However since they were moving she could use it to catch Wardes off guard just by creating it in the right place. After some flying around, and Saito's amazing dodging skills, Louise finally did it. The pink ball of light suddenly appeared in front of Wardes's dragon as the dragon flew into it. It wasn't very painful but it was enough to stop the dragon for a while. Enough for Saito to get behind it.

"You are dead Wardes." Saito fired at him. The bullets hit Wardes and the dragon in the back. They fell to their deaths.

"Goodbye, Wardes." Louise mumbled.

"Now what about this battleship? If we don't do something, Tarbes would be destroyed!"

"It has already burned down partner."

"Don't remind me that."

Louise thought for a bit. She then decided to pray to Founder Brimir to protect them, the princess, and the villagers of Tarbes. At that moment, the Water Ruby, the ring given to Louise and the Founder's Prayer book shone.

"What is this?" Louise asked as she saw ancient letters appear in the book. Louise was serious in her studies so she can read it. It contained the history of the legendary branch of Void.

"Void? Isn't that the legendary branch? And I'm the chosen reader? Is this some kind of a joke?" Louise said it out loud. She continued reading.

_The following is the first spell that I used. 'Explosion.'_

"I can read the words…" Louise said to herself. She then had a flashback.

"_Remember that you have summoned me and Saito, beings from other worlds, other planets, while your friends did not. If I have to explain, those kinds of spells can distort space time and are usually very powerful. This would mean that you have not realized your true potential."_ Louise remembered Nanoha say. She then remembered what Wardes said just before he attacked Wales.

"_You just haven't realized that talent. How many times do I have to tell you that?"_

"Is it true then? No harm trying I guess." Louise was now talking to herself. She then climbed in front of Saito.

"Hey, what are you doing? I can't see."

"There is no time to explain. I have a feeling my magic branch is Void. Just approach that battleship and I will take care of the rest. When I give the signal, I would like to be fairly near the battleship and facing it."

"Argh there's no stopping you. Fine. If we both die, I'm blaming you."

"Partner, go right above that battleship. Their cannons cannot reach there." Derflinger advised. Saito took a look at the ship again. Cannons everywhere, including underneath the ship. The top however needed sails and had no cannons.

"Thanks for the advice."

Louise opened the canopy and rode on Saito's shoulders

"Hey that's dangerous. At least sit down." Saito told her. She ignored him and started her incantation.

"Eoruu Suunu Firu Yarunsakusa" the incantation was fairly long. Louise felt a swelling build up inside her. After some time she finally reached the end of the incantation. She gave Saito the signal with her leg and Saito swoop down towards the battleship.

"Jera Isa Unjyuu Hagara Beookun Iru…" the incantation was complete. She knew what to do.

"EXPLOSION!"

A ball of light appeared, expanded, swallowed the ship and then disappeared. The next thing everybody knew was that the battleship was in flames and a small dragon, or plane, was flying away from it. Henrietta and the army were dumbfounded and so were the villagers. Nanoha chuckled at the sight of it. The one they call untalented just destroyed the entire battleship.

Nobody in the royal army knew what really happened. The commander lied that a Phoenix has saved them. He then told them it was the time to strike back. Henrietta agreed and commanded the troops to charge.

Saito landed the Zero Fighter and was greeted by Nanoha. Louise was sleeping inside. The spell took out a lot of her energy.

* * *

"Louise casted that didn't she?" Nanoha asked.

"**That spell was powerful and all signs of life on the ship remains" **Raising Heart added.

"Nobody died?" Nanoha was fairly shocked. "She almost broke my record."

"Record? Record of what?" Saito was curious.

"Record of maximum powered destruction with minimal-."

"Stop! Forget that I asked anything." Saito didn't want Nanoha to finish that sentence. 'Maximum powered destruction' was already more than he would want to know. In fact, while fighting those dragons, Saito and Louise saw Nanoha blast a clean hole in Fouquet's golem. It was quite far away but the hole was big. If that spell was meant for him... Saito shuddered at the thought.

"So what was that spell?" Nanoha was asking now.

"Void. The legendary branch of element, Void." Derflinger told her. "Void user's have powerful spells but also has ridiculously long incantations. That is why they need familiars like partner here to protect them while they do it." He explained.

"And what about me? Why was I summoned?"

"I wouldn't know. It has been centuries but I am quite sure I have never seen spells like yours. The fact that Louise summoned two familiars is already beyond what I know."

After the explanation, Louise woke up and Siesta appeared. The battle was over so she came out of the forest and ran towards the Zero Fighter. Saito was worried about her so he ran towards her. Louise sulked as she saw Saito ran towards Siesta.

"Don't worry about him. He was worried about Siesta too you know."

Louise nodded. She knew what Nanoha had meant but she was still feeling jealous. Nanoha quickly changed the topic.

"So who was it that said that she was a lousy and untalented mage?" Nanoha laughed at her.

"Yeah, I know, you are right. Who would have thought that I am a user of the legendary Void though. Also… WHAT WAS THAT? You made a nice hole in Fouquet's golem!" Louise then noticed that Nanoha looked a bit tired. "Wait. You were not supposed to use that spell in your condition am I right?" Nanoha nodded. That Divine Buster wasn't even at full power. Not that she is going to tell them that.

"I used a bit too much magic. I'm going to head back first. I need some rest."

"Wouldn't flying use more of your magic?"

"It won't use much. I will just head back first. Bye."

Nanoha flew off. Louise chased after Saito. The battle was over, the Tristain's army had won. However the war was not yet over. Louise knew she shouldn't relax too much. Very soon, her power would be needed by her country and she must be prepared for anything that comes her way. However, she wanted Nanoha to rest as she had been a good teacher and a valuable ally. Besides, if she kept on fighting in battles, not only will her health worsen but she and Saito would probably get a heart attack. Then again, if her health worsen, she wouldn't be able to cast the strong spells that she mentioned she could last time. Louise was curious enough to find out what it is but at the same time another part of her didn't want to find out at all.

A/N: I initially intended to stop before the battle but the chapter was too short. After I finished the battle, the chapter was too long.


	10. Power of Void and Love

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my thieving hands.

* * *

Chapter 10: Power of Void and Love

"Long live Princess Henrietta."

"Long live Tristain."

Princess Henrietta has led the army to victory after Albion declared war with them. Princess Henrietta who defeated the enemy that outnumber them was praised as a 'saint'. It is too bad it was Albion, Prince Wales own country that attacked them. He had already lost his home and status. Right now, the understanding princess and her subordinates let him stay at the palace. Thanks to the rumors that were created by Louise and Nanoha, Wales died in Albion. Now he just have to hope nobody else recognize him because of his reputation. When the princess returned to the palace, she underwent a coronation ceremony. Wales was watching the princess and was happy for her. After the coronation ceremony, Wales approached the princess and asked her what really happened. She told him about the light that expanded and the strange-looking dragon. Wales then told her that Wardes wanted to marry Louise because of power. He didn't understand what power but maybe that light was Louise. The matter was further proven when the prisoners were interrogated. They said the dragon was fast and used powerful magic attacks, shooting down his allies one by one. However, since no such dragon exists within the forces of Tristain, a further investigation was done only to find that the strange dragon was actually a strange machinery that used to be called the Dragons Raiment. It belonged to the Village of Tarbes but somehow it ended up with Saito, Louise's familiar.

"Should I pay them a visit?" Wales asked the princess.

"Yes, if you can please bring them here. I would like to thank them personally."

* * *

Things seems to have returned to normal at the Academy of Magic. The headmaster praised the victory of Tristain's forces at Tarbes but that is all the unusual thing that happened. Everyone went on their daily lives as usual and Louise continues to go unnoticed. It was still daytime when Louise was jogging around the academy. Nanoha who was forced to rest could only watch Louise run. Nanoha checked with Raising Heart. If she rests properly, using Divine Buster wouldn't be a problem in a few days and in a few weeks she would be back at full power. After a couple of laps around the academy, Louise dropped from the exhaustion in front of Nanoha. She rolled over to face the sky.

"Why am… I still jogging…. I can already… use magic."

"Because you need to be stronger. Remember last night when you tried to blow up Saito just because you are jealous that he spent time with Siesta?"

"It didn't… work."

"Derflinger said something about mana points and will power being used up when casting magic and it just so happens you used up everything when you blow up that fleet. It might be a different source of magic, but if it is still magic then that means you can draw out the power from your Linker Core. This is why you need to strengthen it."

"And while I am doing this, Saito is busy flirting with Siesta."

"And he was busy flirting with you while Siesta was running away from a certain golem."

"WE WERE NOT FLIRTING!" Louise wanted to kick Nanoha but didn't have enough strength to even stand up.

"Flirt? Louise and Saito?" Kirche and Tabitha appeared. They overheard Louise's shouting. When they saw Louise lying down on the floor outside, completely drenched in sweat, they cannot help but ask. "What are you doing?"

"Training."

"This is training? Seems kinda harsh." Said another voice as the group turn to identify a person who was wearing a mask. It was a simple handmade mask. He removed the mask to reveal his identity

"Wales!"

* * *

"Princess, I have brought guests." Wales said as he walked into the room with Louise, Saito and Nanoha.

"Louise, ahh Louise." Henrietta hugged Louise again. She had a lot of work to do as a queen, including acting because the queen needs to have dignity. Nanoha and Saito kneeled. Saito did it right this time.

"Princess… No it should be Your Majesty now right?"

"I don't like it when you say it so formally. Aren't you my friend Louise?"

"In that case I will continue to call you princess."

"That's better. Ahh I don't want to be queen. So much work. Even Wales cannot help me with everything."

It was already obvious that Wales brought them here for a reason but Henrietta wouldn't say anything as usual.

"I ought to congratulate you on your victory princess." Louise told her.

"I owe that victory to you Louise." The princess said back as she showed Louise the reports of the investigation. Louise sighed. They have already been caught. Henrietta then walked up to Saito.

"For controlling a foreign country's weapon and destroyed the enemy's dragon corps. I deeply express my gratitude for that."

"Ah, no it's not like that." Saito was quite nervous. Henrietta then walked up to Nanoha.

"And I heard from the villagers of Tarbes that you brought them all to safety. You have also captured Fouquet. You have my gratitude for saving my people."

Nanoha saluted and said "It is part of my job to protect as many civilians as possible." She was more used to this when she was working at the TSAB.

"What's with that pose?" Louise asked.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"Both of you are heroes to this country. So I shall give you the title of 'Chevalier'."

Saito kneeled nervously and accepted it. Nanoha kneeled and rejected it.

"You have protected the people of the country. Such service should not go unrewarded. Please accept the title." The princess tried to convince Nanoha.

"I am sorry Your Majesty but I cannot accept the title. I might… get into trouble. Especially if my friends find me."

"What do you mean? Why would you be in trouble ?"

"I used to work in an army far away from here before Louise summoned me. If you grant me a title, I might get into trouble with my superiors when they find me." Nanoha explained .

"Very well… if you insist." The princess sighed. Louise glared at Nanoha but knew that she couldn't blame him. Except for the fact that Nanoha worked in a government that govern various planets and observe other planets, she never really knew what that place was like.

Louise and Henrietta then discussed about the powers of 'Void'. Due to its magnificent power, everyone would try and get their hands on it. This is why 'Void' must never be revealed. Also, Louise wanted to help her friend as much as possible and serve her country. After Henrietta realized that Louise will not back down, she made Louise her court lady and she would have supreme authority over anything. She then approached the two familiars and gave them some coins.

"Please protect my friend, kind familiars." Saito could only nod nervously. Nanoha saluted.

"Yes, Your Majesty… Ah crap I did it again."

* * *

Saito and Louise went shopping. Nanoha went back to the academy. There, Louise saw a piece of pendant that she liked but had no money. Saito bought it for her. Soon he saw a sailor uniform. The traders told him that it is a seaman's uniform. Saito wasn't interested in that. He had a strong feeling of nostalgia and bought 3 pieces of it. One for Louise, one for Siesta, one for Nanoha. Saito thought deeply. Louise, not understanding why Saito would buy 3 pieces of the same clothes, thought he was crazy.

"Why would you buy that?"

"Clothes from my world. Please wear it Louise!" Saito was going crazy. He knew he bought too much. Asking Louise and Nanoha to wear that would be the same as suicide. He tried it anyway.

"No."

"Please?"

"Never. Ask again and I will use 'Explosion'."

"Damn."

Saito went back to the academy and into Louise's room.

"Nanoha! I bought you some clothes. Please wear it." Then he noticed that she was sleeping.

Nanoha woke up and was in a bad mood. For a workaholic like her, resting would make her feel uneasy. She knew however, that it was good for her and it was Louise's order. She reluctantly rested. Just when she finally managed to fall asleep, Saito came in shouting and asked her to wear a sailor's uniform. She didn't bother replying. She looked at Saito, and shot him in the head.

"She got you good didn't she?" Derflinger laughed.

"I'm never doing that again." Saito said to himself, smoke can still be seen coming out of his face. "I am never going to mess with that girl ever again."

It wasn't long when he met Siesta, and gave her the clothes. Saito screamed with joy when Siesta wore the clothes. He explained to her that it is clothes from his birthplace and after Siesta did what she was told to please Saito, for example, spinning around in the clothes, a group of two walked to them and grabbed Saito's attention. It was Malicorne and Guiche.

"This is… what are those clothes?" Guiche started. He looked like he was about to cry

"It is outrageous. That clothes. That military clothes. It looks so perfect. It directly attacks the brain!" Malicorne added.

Saito was happy that Siesta wore the sailor uniform. But his reaction was the happiness of seeing part of his homeland again. Malicorne and Guiche however looked like they saw a ghost. They started walking towards Siesta, causing her to run away.

"Are you two okay?"

"Where did you buy those clothes?"

"What do you plan to do by asking?"

"There is someone I want to give it to."

"Well I still have two more. Just a warning though. No matter what you do, don't give it to Nanoha. She will shoot you in the head."

Guiche and Malicorne looked at each other. They wondered what Saito had meant. By pure instinct, they decided not to ask.

* * *

The next day, Montmorency wore the sailor uniform to class. This earned her a visit from Louise. She remembered that Saito bought 3 sailor outfits. She didn't want to wear it, Nanoha shot Saito, so who is that one more person? After exchanging some details, Louise found out that the last person was Siesta. Montmorency also noticed Louise's lovesickness, which she denied. She had already made a love potion and offered Louise to use it on Saito. She herself will use it on Guiche. The person who drinks the liquid will fall in love with the first person she sees. Knowing that the potion was illegal, Louise scolded Montmorency and threw away the foul liquid out the window only to hear a familiar cry. She looked out the window, to see Nanoha, whose face was soaked with said foul liquid. It just so happens that Nanoha was searching for whoever that did it and saw Louise. It also just so happens that Nanoha swallowed some of it.

"Oops. I am so dead."

* * *

"Louise! I love you so much! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou" Nanoha speaked in a very weird way as she hugged Louise. Tightly.

"Nano… Breath… Crushing…" Louise was suffocating. Nanoha's arms were strong. Very strong. Louise couldn't breathe when Nanoha hugged with all her strength.

"**Master, please calm yourself."** The tiny jewel said. This gave Montmorency a shock.

"Woah a talking jewel?"

"Save… Me…"

"Oops sorry." Montmorency replied as she tried to get Nanoha to stop hugging Louise to death. She made no progress.

"**Protection"** Raising Heart independently did a protection spell, which knocked Louise away from Nanoha.

"Raising Heart! Why did you do that."

"**You are being affected by a love potion my master. Please calm yourself."** The jewel told her. Nanoha removed Raising Heart from her neck and approached Louise again.

"I don't care. Louise are you alright? I'm so sorry I hurt you even though I love you so much."

Saito came into the room after hearing the sound Raising Heart made.

"Umm… am I interrupting?" Saito asked.

"Saito! SAVE ME!" Louise cried as she quickly ran to Saito, away from Nanoha. Nanoha started pouting.

"Louise, I know you and Saito love each other a lot but at least let me hug you."

"Waah! Don't say it." Louise grew red and blushed. So did Saito. They then looked at each other and realized each other's feelings. One objective completed. However they now have bigger problems.

"Mou, I'm so jealous! Stay away from Louise!" Nanoha shouted as she kept firing Crossfire Shoot at Saito.

"Wah! Don't shoot me indoors. I mean don't shoot me at all! I'm too young to die!" Saito shouted as he grabbed Derflinger to block and dodge. The hallway was destroyed.

"This seems… troublesome." Montmorency started. "If we don't find a cure soon. This academy is history."

* * *

Saito, called Guiche and together with Montmorency, they tried and formulate a plan. Raising Heart was with them too. Guiche was also surprised when he saw the flying, talking jewel. Meanwhile, Louise kept Nanoha 'busy'. Saito was grateful, in a sense, that this incident help both himself and Louise to realize each other's feelings. Now all they need to do is survive Nanoha.

"There are two ways to do this. One is we leave her like that. Each person's physiology is different. Some may take a month, some may take a year."

"**That would be impossible. This school would be a crater by then."**

"A crater?" Guiche asked. "How would that girl make a crater?"

"**She is weaker than usual right now but she can still pull it off. Starlight Breaker."**

"Weaker than usual? She destroyed the hallway!" Montmorency almost screamed.

"You should stop questioning Nanoha's power. I have seen her fight. She is the one that took down Wardes the first time. " Saito told them. "She also defeated Count Mott without magic."

"She took down Wardes the first time? What do you mean first time?" Montmorency asked. Guiche stopped her from asking. Saito explained what he knew about Nanoha and how she managed to beat Wardes, leaving out details of the princess and Wales.

"Well whatever the case, we need to find a cure." Saito added

"The medicine is expensive. I can't buy it. Not all nobles are rich." Montmorency told him.

"Then take this money…" Saito took out two bags of gold. "… and don't ask how Nanoha and I got it."

The next evening, Montmorency came back.

"I hope you have found the medicine." Louise told her. Nanoha was half hugging and half clinging to Louise. She had the permission to do so as long as she didn't use all her strength. Montmorency's face paled.

"It was sold out."

"I know you can make a cure." Louise said again. "Make it."

"I don't have a choice do I?" Montmorency looked at Nanoha. She had such a happy face. Who would believe that Saito and Louise were afraid of her. "I will need the tear of a water spirit. However water spirits are strong and rarely come in contact with humans. The result will be disastrous. We need to find another way."

"Get in contact with the water spirit." Saito replied back. "If you don't, well… there will be an even bigger disaster."

"Fine. If you are so sure that will happen. It is not quite convincing but then there is that red jewel and all."

"We must go before someone suspects the love potion. Otherwise you would be in trouble." Louise added.

"Yeah. Let's go. To the Ragdorian Lake." Montmorency said.

_For life and freedom._ Louise thought to herself.

"Where are we going?" Nanoha asked innocently. Louise stopped and thought for a while.

"A picnic." Saito answered.

"Yay! A picnic with Louise!" Nanoha stopped clinging to Louise and started walking. "Come on. Let's go."

"Nice save Saito. Thank you." Louise blushed.

"You are welcome."

* * *

They finally reached Ragdorian Lake, or rather, the flood caused by the Water Spirit. The lake was actually further up, but the water spirit has flooded the entire place. There was a flooded village.

"It seems that the Water Spirit is angry. Thus the flood." Montmorency explained. "At this rate, finding a cure would be quite difficult."

"The Water Spirit is angry and flooded the place? Let's talk to it. If it doesn't work then I will make friends with it with MAXIMUM POWER!" Nanoha said excitedly. It would seem that the love potion also made her high. Montmorency hit her on the head.

"Well I agree with what Nanoha said. Or at least, what she initially said. We should talk to it. Perhaps we can work something out." Louise told them.

After that, Montmorency called her frog familiar. She dropped a drop of blood on the frog and send it into the water, asking it to call the water spirit. After some time the Water spirit came out.

"I am Montmorency Margarita La Fere de Montmorency. User of water, member lineage of the old oath."

"I remember mortal, I remember the liquid that flows in your veins."

"I am glad Water Spirit. I have to ask you something although it might seem insensitive. May I have a piece of your body?"

"I refuse, mortal."

Saito interfered.

"Please. Please give us one of your tears. We will do anything." The Water Spirit noticed Saito's runes.

"Why do you seek the tear?" The Water Spirit asked. Saito pointed at Nanoha and said in a soft voice.

"She will kill us at this rate."

"Very well. On one condition. Tonight I will be attacked. You must stop them from attacking me, Gandalfr." The Water Spirit went back into the lake.

"So we stop this attackers and we get a tear." Montmorency said.

"What about the village?" Nanoha asked. Hugging Louise again.

"We will talk to the spirit about that later." Louise replied. "For now, rest. You need your rest don't you?"

"Okay!" Nanoha quickly went to sleep.

"At least the love potion was useful in some ways." Louise sighed.

They waited until nightfall. Saito and Guiche saw two hooded people with wands. They aimed the wands towards the water. Saito charged at the two hooded people. One of them had strong fire spells while the other had strong wind spells. Their tag team was so good that Saito had a lot of trouble. The fight however made a lot of noise and Nanoha woke up.

"**My lady, you should start running now."** Louise was surprised by Raising Heart's sudden comment.

"Oh is that them?" Nanoha asked. Louise started to shake.

"**Standby Ready. Set Up."**

"Saito. Start running now." Louise shouted. At the same time, Guiche and Montmorency was looking at Nanoha. Saito managed to turn around to see the horror before him. The two hooded people were surprised when they heard 'Saito' but when they saw what Nanoha was doing they started running as well.

"**Divine"**

"Let's be friends!" Nanoha shouted happily as Raising Heart finished everything.

"**Buster"**

* * *

Nanoha has gone back to hugging Louise while the two hooded people, revealed to be Kirche and Tabitha, watched the happy face Nanoha made, and the disaster behind them. Whatever Nanoha did, missed them, thanks to Louise's warning. However the place she shot, was now a river. The Water Spirit's water flowed into the nice line of broken earth she made creating a river. Guiche explained what happened. While Saito and Montmorency talked to the Water Spirit. Tabitha and Kirche was there because of the flood. The flood caused Tabitha's family to be in some trouble. Saito talked to the Water Spirit to find out that a ring, had been stolen. The suspect is Cromwell, the new Emperor of Albion. Saito promised to return the ring and the Water Spirit promised to lower the water levels. A happy ending was created… but Nanoha was still under the effects of the love potion.

Back at the academy, Montmorency was busy making the antidote. Kirche, Tabitha, Louise, Saito and Guiche were there as well. After finishing the mixture, she was about to give it to Nanoha but then she stopped.

"Why did you stop? Hurry up Montmorency." Louise told her.

"I have to warn you… the person remembers everything while they were in the effects of the love potion. If you want to run… do it now."

Louise gulped. All her friends decided to stick with her. Nanoha drank the mixture. After a while, the medicine worked. Nanoha turned red. She apologized for the trouble and ran away. Everyone breathed a sigh a relief. They did not want to be on the receiving end of 'pink lasers' as Saito called it.

* * *

"Another unidentified planet found. Observation team get ready to land."


	11. Flames of the Past and Determination

A/N:I don't know whether it was laziness or me running out of random ideas to make the chapter longer. But the next few chapters are just short.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN/ZnT

* * *

Chapter 11 : Flames of the Past, Flames of Determination.

A few days since Nanoha was cured. It was summer break, Louise and Saito went to Louise's home, leaving Nanoha behind in the academy. At first, Nanoha was just embarrassed and avoided Louise and Saito for a bit. After a few days, she managed to calm down but when message came to the academy that another battle with Albion will come soon and that a full-scale war will happen, Nanoha became depressed. She didn't quite liked the idea of students going to war. This also happened because Germania wouldn't help. Nanoha blamed herself for saving Wales. While it is a good thing the marriage didn't happen partly because of it. Now the students had to fight. She was having conflicted thoughts. If she was part of the TSAB, joining the war would be bad but at the same time, she didn't want the students to fight. For the next few days, she couldn't find the answer that she needed but another incident will come. An incident that will help her decide her actions.

Saito and Louise are about to leave on the Zero Fighter. Nanoha sent them off.

"Are you sure you are not coming?" Louise asked. She has been worried about Nanoha ever since she noticed a change.

"No. Take care of yourself." Nanoha forced a smile as she saw the couple fly away.

"You know, sometimes I kind of worry about her. It is like she is thinking about something." Louise told Saito.

"Thinking about what?"

"It is like she is thinking about standing in the middle of a battlefield and force both sides to stop."

"Sounds like something she might do." Saito agreed.

"For now we must attack the defense line at the City of South Gotha." He added.

Louise and Saito had already joined the war. The Queen Henrietta, gave Louise that mission. Even Wales agreed that the Albion army must be stopped. Louise asked her parents for permission to join the war. They didn't agree but she decided to join anyway. Nanoha felt slightly betrayed. How can someone send their best friend to war?

* * *

Nanoha attended classes in Louise's place. She didn't have anything better to do. The only difference is that half the school has already gone to the front lines for war. The only teacher that is teaching is the one that hates war, Colbert. Well she attended, but she didn't pay a single attention. Nanoha was too busy thinking about why the students were sent to war. If she had to she would blast the royal palace apart and question Henrietta but that would be siding with Albion. Or she could train the students so hard that, like her, 'No matter what enemy, No matter what ally, They will be able to mow down everything with maximum power'. She wrote off that idea. That is joining Tristain's army and it would also encourage the students to go to war. She was starting to get annoyed and decided to 'rest' a bit. That was when she noticed someone pointing a sword at Colbert.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing?" Nanoha shouted.

"Hmm? You don't know ? I am Musketeer Commander Agnes. I will be training the students for the war starting today." Agnes introduced herself.

"But the students" Colbert start to protest.

"Silence. Do not make me repeat myself." Agnes shouted back at him and walked away. Nanoha didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything to defend Colbert. Preparing themselves for war is the best thing right now but sending them out for war wasn't right.

* * *

Nanoha had a short talk with Professor Colbert. She didn't quite know what to do anymore so she decided to get some advice. From experience, she knows that Colbert is experienced with this kind of situation as he is a fire mage, that hates to use his powers for destruction.

"Teacher, I came for some advice."

"Hmm? Nanoha? It is rare for a person like to you ask me a question all of a sudden. How can I help you?"

"I am not supposed to interfere with the war in any way at all… but my friends are being sent to war. The students here will end up fighting as well. What should I do?"

"I see, you are worried about Miss Valliere, Saito, and the rest of us. There is nothing much you can do but trust yourself."

"Trust myself?"

"I have a story for you. It is quite long so I will simplify it." Colbert told Nanoha. She nodded and listened to him.

"There was a village called D'Angleterre. It was a poor village with nothing at all but there were orders to eliminate everyone there because of a plague. If the plague were to spread, the entire country will be ruined."

Nanoha understood what Colbert had said. They had no choice but to kill everyone because they did not had the technology to 'confine' the infected people.

"A group of fire mage was sent to burn all of them. Only to find that the plague was a lie." Colbert continued. Nanoha's eyes opened wide.

"Why?"

"A New Religion Hunt. They were hunting members of the New Religion. That village was hiding one of them and there were a lot of members of the New Religion around that area. The plague was an excuse."

"And I suppose you are one of them?"

"I still feel haunted by my sins to this very day. This is why I said fire is not meant for destruction."

"I… see…" Nanoha felt his pain. An entire village burnt down for a crappy reason. He only found out his mistake after killing everyone.

"When the time comes, let your heart guide you. Sometimes, following your instincts is the best choice."

"My instincts? I will think about what you have said. Thank you for your guidance." Nanoha thanked Colbert and left. She didn't really get the instinct or 'follow your heart' part. She still has a lot to think about.

* * *

One night, Nanoha lie down on Louise's bed alone. She was still thinking even though her eyes were closed.

_Follow my heart. Let it guide me._

"Raising Heart. Do you understand what he meant?"

"**I am afraid not my master but whatever decision you make, I will follow you till the end."**

"Thank you."

"**No problem. My master."**

Nanoha soon fell asleep. After some time she woke up. It was about 3 in the morning. She could hear sounds downstairs and was wondering what was going on.

_Training this early in the morning? Even I don't do that._ Nanoha thought to herself as she got off the bed and head towards the direction of the commotion.

Nanoha saw Colbert, Agnes, Kirche and Tabitha fighting several people in the dining hall. They all looked really skilled. The other students and the headmaster was tied up. One of the opponents was familiar. It was Wardes. Nanoha took a step forward.

_I must help them._ Nanoha thought. Her legs wouldn't move right. It wasn't her war. The people shouldn't fight at all. She hesitated a bit. In that short amount of time Wardes shot a piercing wind spell at Agnes. The spell was blocked by Colbert. Everyone stopped. It would seem that something went on between those two and even the enemy gave them time to be together.

"… are you all right?" Colbert asked Agnes. She nodded, but she took out a sword and point it at him. What was she doing at a time like this?

"I thank you for shielding me but you are also my enemy." Agnes said coldly. "You who destroyed my village."

Nanoha knew then that Agnes was one of the survivors. Montmorency was beside Colbert casting healing spell. She couldn't keep up and soon fainted. Wardes and the others were at the side laughing. Their last hope, Colbert would soon die. Nobody saw her yet though.

"I am sorry Agnes… They said it was an epidemic… I am the one who burned them all… the memory still haunts me… I am sorry." Colbert kept apologizing to Agnes as he closed his eyes and died.

"That's the end for him! Stupid Gandalfr almost killed me last time. Luckily I survived. Hahaha. Oh I wonder what his face will look like when he sees his friends dead. Isn't this great Menvil?" Wardes laughed as he asked the fire mage that Colbert was fighting. Kirche, Tabitha and Agnes stood up again. They prepared to fight Wardes, Menvil and two other mercenaries. That was when Nanoha walked into the hall, tears can be seen rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh! It is you! Nanoha! How I have longed to see you again to repay you for that day!" Wardes used Wind and Water to create ice lances and shot it at her. Nanoha calmly stepped to the right, and the entire lance missed her by a head. She continued to walk forward, towards her opponent.

Kirche and Tabitha can only look at Nanoha as she took another step forward. She stopped and wipe off her tears.

"Why… why is everyone killing each other?"

"**Standby Ready."**

"I understand now teacher. I understand what I want to do now."

"**Set up."**

Nanoha was in her Barrier Jacket again, earning surprises from all the people that has never seen it.

"I will protect everything. I will end this repeating sadness and this bad dream. Raising Heart. Excelion Mode. Drive."

"**Ignition"**

Raising Heart shape shifted again. Now it was a staff that also looks a bit like a spear.

"Stand back. Kirche, Tabitha, Agnes. I will handle everything." Nanoha told them.

"Don't get cocky you can't handle them all by..!" Kirche told her but then she and the other two were suddenly binded.

"Ubiquitous Dell Wind." Wardes said again as he made 10 copies of himself. "Don't let up. She isn't weak. Overwhelm her with your number and strength." Wardes commanded.

The two mercenary and five Wardes charged her. The other 5 and Menvil casted spells.

"**Protection"** the mercenaries and 5 copies clashed with the barrier and were thrown away.

"**Flier Fin"** Nanoha dodged the incoming spells by flying.

Nanoha then lifted all the chairs in the vicinity and dropped them on her opponents.

"**Stardust Fall"** The copies were struggling against her and so were the other 3 mercenaries. Nanoha was pissed. Before anyone could stand after being knocked down by chairs, she continued shooting them with a rain of Divine Shooter. The mercenaries were spending most of their times dodging that they ended up regrouping.

"**Photon Smasher"** Nanoha shot a large beam which caused a huge explosion, destroying the tables and chairs nearby. The Dining Hall of Alviss was slowly being destroyed. Her opponents were being blown away every few seconds. They knew that they couldn't win. Nanoha just kept shooting them calmly while the students could only watch in horror. The copies all vanished by now. It was initially a 4 against 4 match where they were struggling until Colbert was killed. It was all hopeless for a moment and now it was a one sided 1 against 4 match. Nanoha looks as if she was toying with them.

"R-Retreat. We can't beat this demon." Wardes called out and they started to run.

"**Restrict Lock"** Wardes and the other 3 were suddenly binded.

"W-wait. Spare us… We won't do it again." Menvil chickened out. He was usually daring and cruel. He lost his sense of sight from a fight long time ago and used his sense of smell to detect the enemies instead. What he managed to smell from Nanoha was something along the lines of 'Instant Death'.

"Spare you? That is not for me to decide. But did you spare anyone? They were just students. You even killed a good teacher." Nanoha told them. The more she speaked, the more angry she became. Some student's already pissed in their pants. "I won't even give you the chance to drop your wands. If you are willing to hurt the students you must always be prepared for the consequences. Divine… **Buster."**

Nanoha shot a pink beam of light which pierced through the walls of the academy. The Dining Hall of Alviss was officially destroyed, and so were the other parts of the school, whichever that got in the way of the beam. All 4 of the intruders were unconscious. Agnes arrested the 4 intruders. Agnes then help bury Colbert and mumbled to herself "I hated you but this is the least I can do. You may not like it but know that it is my way of saying thanks." Nanoha flew off with Axel Fin after asking Tabitha where was South Gotha. She took the last magazine of cartridges with her as well. Recalling what Professor Colbert said, she knew what she wanted to do. She will protect her friends. The friends that took care of her and the friends that she care about. She will make sure that they will all be able to come back and celebrate a reunion. She will protect all of them. Siesta, Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorency, Saito and finally Louise. They will come back alive no matter what.

* * *

A/N: Eh, this chapter is kinda short and too serious. Maybe Nanoha is also a bit out of character. Then again this is Nanoha getting thrown into a human war, not a war with stupid lifeless machines like in StrikerS. Something that never happened in her series. She can't exactly laugh it off now. The only 'death' she faced so far was Precia falling into somewhere I forgot, and Reinforce vanishing.

Just a reminder, somewhere in the first few chapters, Nanoha came to ZnT with her device and a magazine of cartridges. It is about time she used them.


	12. Zenryoku Zenkai

A/N:. It has been months in the ZnT universe. Nanoha has recovered enough to be unnerfed. But she still lacks the cartridges to execute certain moves. I think that is enough nerfing for the last chapter or around there. Thank you for supporting me until now. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN/ZnT

* * *

Chapter 12 : Zenryoku Zenkai

The war was going great for the Tristain soldiers. However the enemy, Cromwell, who had the ring of Andravi, used it's powers to control the soldiers. Most of them ended up revolting. The army that marched forward, excited from the victory is now retreating. Saito awoke in an inn after hearing people shouting 'Revolt, Revolt.' He had an argument with Louise about the war. Because Louise was a user of the 'Void' and their trump card, people were ordered to shield the Zero Fighter on the way here. Saito was sad about it and Louise tried to calm him down saying that they 'died with honor'. Saito then scolded her about the fact that there is no point dying in honor. As they were all already withdrawing, a messenger came to Louise.

"Miss Valliere! Commander Wimpfen calls."

Louise and Saito headed for the commander's tent. Louise was the only one allowed in the tent. Saito had to stay outside. After some time, Louise came out of the tent, paling.

"What's wrong Louise? What orders did you receive?"

Louise didn't answer, she walked towards the city gate.

"What are you doing? It is not safe to leave the city."

Louise still didn't answer. She looked extremely sad and nervous. In her hand there was a parchment. Saito snatched it and tried to read it.

"I can't read this. What does it say?" Saito asked Derflinger.

"Well, well, what a nice order. What a cruel superior as well."

"Get to the point Derf. What does it say?"

"It is an order for the 'Void' user to standby with spells ready on the hills 50 leagues from here. Alone against an army of 100,000. Defend till the end, or rather, fight until you are dead."

"What the hell? That damn commander. Is this some kind of a joke? Louise. Tell me." Saito was shouting at her. "You would die because your superiors tell you too? Don't joke like that Louise. You want to die with honor as well?"

"No it is not about honor." Louise said sadly. "The others are still back there. If nobody will defend the enemy will be able to catch us. At that time all will be lost."

"So you are going to defend so that the others can escape?"

"Yes… don't come with me. Take that plane and go back. If I die, both you and Nanoha won't be bound to anyone. You can also return to your world without lingering feelings." Louise said again sadly. Deep down, she knew that the two familiars have to stay with her if she was alive. This way, she can protect everyone and free her familiars. In a sense, it was better than just protecting everyone.

"… Fine. You are so stubborn I really can't stop you at all… on one condition." Saito said after he spotted some left-behind wine. He also had that sleeping pill that Siesta gave him in case Louise asked him to do anything dangerous.

"What's that?"

"We have a toast. In my country there is a tradition where we drink before separation. You still have time don't you?"

"Yeah I guess. I also have one condition. Please marry me. I don't want to die without marrying."

"Alright. I would be glad to marry you but do you know to get married?" Saito asked

"Um… I don't really know myself." Louise answered.

"Well I do, I remembered parts of it from Wales, so go ahead and get married." A voice suddenly appeared. It was Nanoha.

"When did you get here?"

"When? I don't know about a few hours ago? I searched the entire place for you. Hmm, marrying now of all times. What are you two up to?" Nanoha grinned.

"Nanoha are you okay?" Louise asked her. Nanoha was depressed when they left.

"Me? I am fine now. I am fully recovered too. Hurry up and go to the chapel. The enemies are coming soon. If you don't hurry you won't have enough time to run." Nanoha told them. Both their faces suddenly looked a bit depressed.

* * *

In the chapel, Nanoha pretended to be the priest and repeated what Wales said at the time.

"Hiraga Saito, will you take this girl as your wife and swear to love her in the name of Founder Brimir?"

"I do."

"Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, will you take this man as your husband and swear to love him in the name of Founder Brimir?"

"I do."

"You two are now husband and wife. Please exchange rings… oh wait you don't have one. Umm a toast right?"

Saito nodded. Both of them drank the wine, but Louise's wine was drugged.

"This wine is… Saito…" Louise managed to say before she fainted.

"I'm sorry Louise. I won't let you take on that army alone." Saito told her. He then turned to Nanoha. "Nanoha, I am going to fight. Can you please take care of her?"

"Do it yourself." Nanoha replied as she shot him multiple times with Crossfire Shoot until he fainted.

"What do you plan to do?" Derflinger asked her.

"Stop that army of 100,000. Thank goodness I found you guys early enough to hear you say that."

"You plan on fighting for these two? Or are you fighting for honor as well?"

"To protect people important to me." Nanoha said as she carried both Louise and Saito to the ship. Saito's sword was on his back so it is there as well.

"It is an army of 100,000. If you take them all alone you will die." Derflinger warned.

"Maybe I will but I do not plan to." Nanoha replied as she dropped Saito and Louise on the ship. "Don't wake them up. At least, not until the ship leaves."

"Don't go. Really. It is a hopeless battle."

"Thank you for worrying about me Derflinger." Nanoha smiled back.

"Worry about you? Not really. I am more worried about my friend there." Derflinger admitted.

"**Thank you my friend. Goodbye."** Raising Heart told him. Nanoha and Raising Heart walked to the battlefield.

"Damn it… this trip is full of suicidal people." Derflinger said to himself.

* * *

Nanoha headed to the said location with a horse. 'On the hills 50 leagues from here.'

"Where ever 'here' is." She told herself as she continued riding up the path. She then chased away the horse and looked at the battlefield. It was nice clean grassland.

"What a beautiful field."

"**I agree my master."**

"To think that this would become a battlefield." Nanoha said sadly. She knew that this field wouldn't be green for long. It would either be a blood stained grassland, or a 'was grassland but currently a crater' or both.

"Shall we get prepared?"

"**It may be your final battle. Repeat contract?"**

"Okay then." Nanoha took a deep breath. " I, the one who accepted this mission, by the ancient contract, order you to release your power. The wind is in the sky and the stars are in the heavens. And a resolute heart beats within my chest. This magic in my hand… Raising Heart. Set Up!"

"**Standby Ready. Set Up."**

"It is about time for the army to arrive isn't it?" Nanoha said as the army appeared at the horizon. " Guess we should prepare our first spell." Nanoha said as she raised her staff. The first crater is inevitable.

"**Alright. Count 9."**

* * *

General Hawkins, the general of the Albion army, and his forces are high in morale.

"Soldiers! Do not give the enemy time to escape. Charge." The soldier's all gave a cry as they charged. After they ran some distance one of the soldiers noticed a pink light forming in the sky. There was a huge circle as well. The soldiers reported this to the general.

"What is that? A spell? So high in the sky?" General Hawkins questioned. He didn't seem to direct the question to anybody in particular. The soldier's stopped and stared for a while before the general snapped them out of it.

"It is a distraction. Keep charging. Dragoon units, take down whoever that is doing that. It is only one person." General Hawkins commanded. The army started charging again.

* * *

Nanoha was in the sky and the spell was charging.

"**2, 1,0. Standby Ready."**

"Let's wait for a bit. Those guys stopped when they saw this spell. Might buy Louise and the others some time."

After some time the army started charging again.

"Now."

"**Starlight Breaker"** the jewel responded as a huge pink beam of energy was fired on the pitiful soldiers. A huge pink colored explosion followed and a nice crater was formed. Most of the soldiers literally flew away from the explosion while the others can be seen in the crater. Almost half the enemy forces were knocked out in an instant. Dragoon units was chasing her as well now. So she skillfully fought back. Her range was much further than anything or anyone on the planet.

"**Axel Shooter"** Raising Heart call out as Nanoha shot a lot of pink bullets at the dragons. All the dragons were knocked unconscious as they fell to the ground.

"**Active Guard and Holding Net"** Nanoha casted another spell which saves the falling victims from dying.

The other dragoons finally reached her in that time. Nanoha flew away from them as she repeated shooting them down and then saving them. Knowing that this would be a waste of energy, she took the risk and flew lower, making the fall from the dragon riders less lethal. This however allows the other units on the land to attack her with various kinds of weapon.

"**Protection, Barrier Burst."** Nanoha hides herself again. She used that opportunity to get away from the enemies eyes for a while and shot more Axel Shooter and continued firing at them with Photon Smasher. She was beginning to struggle. The people she knocked out were not dead. They have a high chance of withstanding the spell, getting back up and attacking her. They were slowly pushing her back. She wasn't winning.

* * *

Louise woke up on the ship Redoubtable. Malicorne and Guiche was looking at her.

"Wow, Louise is awake. That's good." Louise then noticed that she was on the ship.

"This is a ship? I need to stop the army."

"Stop what army? We have already retreated."

"Already retreated?" Louise suddenly remembered that Saito did something to her wine.

"Saito? Where is Saito?"

"Right here." Guiche pointed at the sleeping Saito.

Louise breathed a sigh of relief "Thank goodness Saito is safe." Then her eyes opened wide. She quickly tried to see using Nanoha's vision and saw a lot of soldiers.

"Oh no. Nanoha is fighting right now."

"Nanoha? That strange magician?" Malicorne asked.

"I need to go back and save her." Louise quickly said.

"It is too late." Derflinger suddenly said. "You will not reach in time."

Louise was very sad now. One of her teacher is fighting at large army on her own.

After a while they saw a pink light from afar.

* * *

"I guess it is time to use it." Nanoha said. Her leg and shoulder was bleeding. Her carelessness got herself hit by two arrows.

"**Axel Fin"**

Nanoha flew to the other side of the battlefield, past the enemy's commander.

"Is she running away?"

Nanoha flew higher. "Raising Heart. Cartridge Load." Nanoha said as she inserted the magazine of cartridges Siesta found on her when she came to this world. The cartridges allowed her to cast spells faster and stronger.

"**Load Cartridge."**

"ZENRYOKU ZENKAI! STARLIGHT…"

General Hawkins watch from the surface. He briefly saw the girl's face as she flew past him. He couldn't believe that a single girl could stop an army of 100,000. But now, before his eyes, the girl was not only about to stop an army of 100,000. She was about to defeat an army of 100,00. He only heard one last word before he blacked out. The last word that girl shouted.

…BREAKER!"

* * *

One month has passed since that day. Somewhere far away from Halkeginia, the captain of the observation team returned to Midchilda to report to Admiral Chrono Harlaown of their 'interesting' discovery and to enlist the help of Enforcer Harlaown.

"You need the help of Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown? Why?"

"Well we did some observation before we came back since we thought that Enforcer Harlaown might be interested."

"Interested in what?"

"It's quite a story. One month ago, two countries were at war with each other. The winning side of the battle, Albion, was pursuing the Tristain army, as the army retreated from a certain city. They were however, stopped, or rather, completely defeated on the way to the city. It was originally a grassland but now it had two large craters in it. When we questioned the Albion army's general, he said that a single girl had defeated them with strange spells."

"You don't mean…"

"Well when I showed them this picture…" the captain of the observation team took out a photo of Nanoha and two girls. "… they foamed in the mouth and fainted."

Chrono quickly made a call to his sister. "Fate. I have good news for you."

* * *

After the battle one month ago, Albion surrendered to Tristain. Their new king, Cromwell, also handed over the Ring of Andravi to the princess. Why did they surrender? This was because somebody from Tristain, they didn't know who, single-handedly destroyed the entire Royal Palace and forced the entire army to surrender. It was a girl in a strange white outfit. When they questioned Tristain, no such person was found within the army. Nobody knew her name or who she was. The two craters she made at the grassland also became a tourist spot. It was said that a demon or an angel, depending on which country that was telling the story, defeated an entire army on his or her own. That area was now known as the 'Craters of Gotha'. As for the culprit, she is currently staying in the Tristain Academy of Magic.

The second year students of the academy of magic can be seen lying on the ground. Their familiars were there as well. Some of the familiars were watching on the distance, the others familiars, like their master, were lying on the ground. One pink haired student, Louise, tried to stand up only to be shot down before she could. Her familiar Saito, was already on the ground, panting from the exhaustion.

"Come on you guys. You only lasted 4 minutes." A voice said from the sky. Louise looked up to see her other familiar, Nanoha. It was a last 5 minutes or score a hit scenario. The entire second year was shot down in 3 minutes while Louise, Tabitha and Saito got shot down in the fourth.

Saito managed to look at Nanoha at lifelessly breathed out. "S-Sparta…"

One of the students managed to use his remaining energy to scold Nanoha. "What kind of training is this? This is torture!"

"This is just a mock battle. With this I can properly gauge your skill in combat. After all, I am your Self Defense Instructor. I am supposed to make you guys strong enough to defend yourselves."

Nanoha took up the job of teaching the students how to protect themselves. She trained the students physically and also in focus. This happened mainly to prevent another incident like when the intruders came into the academy. The students were not trained to go to war but to defend themselves if it is necessary. An incident like that will not happen if the students were stronger.

"Before we become stronger, we would be dead!"

"No you won't. Anyway the mock battle is over. Go and take a rest, your next class with Mr. Gimli will begin anytime soon."

"Yeah… we will rest here. I doubt any of us can move." another student agreed. Nanoha made sure that the water mage only heal them when they have serious injuries, for example, a broken bone. Otherwise, they have to recover on their own. She didn't train them for a very long time but all of them are more fit and they can cast spells faster now. As Nanoha reverted back into her commoner's clothes, she looked into the sky, as if she knew that her friends are on their way.

_I will wait until you find me. Until then, I will remain as Louise's familiar._


	13. The End is a Beginning

A/N: Yay. I can go hide in my cave after this.

Disclaimer: I do not own MSLN/ZnT

* * *

Chapter Final : The End is a Beginning

Tristain, one of the most prosperous country in Halkeginia, is as lively as always. The people in the city were as busy as always. The adults in the city took care of their stores while their children played tag, the royal army were training so as to not get rusty. The princess was busy with economy and political business. If all goes well, she wants to help rebuild the country of the man she loves. The students of the Tristain Academy of Magic was busy as well. Busy surviving the wrath of their teacher. Nobody noticed a blonde girl walk into the academy.

* * *

"Come on, teacher. Let me try the summoning one more time." A student asked. He had gotten himself a kitten. He… didn't quite like it especially when his friends end up with griffins and dragons. The teacher that watched their summoning this time was none other than the headmaster, Professor Osmond, himself.

"You can't. The Springtime Familiar Summoning is a holy ritual. Now quickly form a contract before…"

"Before what?"

"Well you can choose. To get expelled or to be thrown into that chaos over there." Professor Osmond pointed to a group of first years, all on the ground. The student saw and remembered his first year.

"Ah, that girl. If I had to choose I would rather get expelled. I guess I have no choice. Come here kitten."

"Meow~"

And the contract was formed.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." A student howled in rage. He was scolding a brunette,

"I won't stand for this. This ridiculous torture you call training. I will inform my parents about this." another student shouted.

"You may go ahead and try. There is nothing any of them can do to me." the brunette replied. "Besides, all I asked you to do was run around the school until you can't run anymore. Since you all lacked the motivation… I had to use other methods."

"Shut up, in the end you are just a familiar. Your master is even that Zero who can't do a single spell at all."

"Can't use any spells? That girl there is just not using any spells to prevent additional… damage to the school building." The brunette continued as she looked at one of the walls of the academy. The Dining Hall of Alviss can be seen past that broken wall. They never fixed it. The 'Void' was still hidden from most of the society. Like the 'Void' spells, the brunette's achievement was also nothing more than a rumour.

"Instructor Nanoha, you should stop arguing with that student." A red haired girl appeared. "They haven't discovered your true form of 'torture' yet."

"Kirche… don't say it like I'm a sadist." The brunette known as Nanoha replied.

"Nanoha…" a feminine voice was heard from behind Nanoha. Kirche noticed that the girl was blonde. Nanoha knew that voice. She was about to turn around but it wasn't even a few seconds since the girl first called her name when another robotic voice was heard.

"**Sonic Move"**

"Nanoha!" the blonde screamed as she tackled (and hugged) Nanoha in lightning speed. They both crashed into a wall. Spirals replaced Nanoha's eyes.

"Long… Long time no see. Fate."

"I was so worried. We were all so worried. We thought you were dead."

"I am still alive. My friends here saved me from death. It has been a year hasn't it Fate?"

Both of them were suddenly quiet while Kirche and the other students were staring at them. Whoever the blonde girl was, she is definitely not normal if she knew Nanoha. Nanoha, the athletic mage with strange spells, and the person that took on an army of 100,000 alone.

"Um… so…" Nanoha began. "I guess I am under arrest?" Kirche was surprised now. Why would her friend be under arrest, by another friend?

"Yeah. I am sorry. We are not supposed to interfere with… 'other people' until we officially come in contact with them, especially in things like war. I hope you have a good excuse."

Nanoha shook her head. Fate sighed. "Sorry. I will be taking her with me now." Fate told the class and began to drag Nanoha away.

"Wait you. How can you just come in and take our friend away like that?" Kirche asked. "I demand an explanation."

"Wait a moment Fate. I should at least explain things to my friends." Nanoha added. Fate nodded.

"Sorry training is over for today." Nanoha told them and the class cheered.

* * *

Nanoha, Fate and two others are in the room. Kirche and the rest must stay outside as most of the things they talk about may be confidential. She can question the other two friends in the room later. That two people were Louise and Saito.

"Louise, Saito, this is Fate. One of my friends from where I work. Fate, this is Louise and this is Saito." Nanoha introduced them.

"So I heard from Kirche, that you came and take away, and arrest my familiar." Louise said coldly. "Explain yourself."

"Your familiar? I only came and take my friend… wait Nanoha is your familiar?"

"Yes she is." Louise answered and Fate sighed. "I guess I can't arrest her then. What a relief."

"Huh?"

"People like us, we are not supposed to interfere with the war. But if she is your familiar then it should be fine." Fate explained. She then added. "That also means she can't go back home." Fate sighed again.

"Why not? If she wants to she can go home." Louise asked. "I won't let my precious friends be bounded to me by some stupid contract."

"That said, it is still not right to take your familiar from you." Fate sighed. She then got an idea. "Hey, what if I took you all with me? Would you be interested in working for the TSAB?"

"Wait Fate. We haven't observed the place yet. Also there is a dimensional problem or something here." Nanoha tried to stop her.

"Dimensional problem? It's everywhere now. All forms of telecommunications have malfunctioned and the city is in chaos. Even e-mails have technical problems now although it still works occasionally The only people that prospered from this chaos are the postmen. A new system is being studied and would be invented in time but right now there are almost no means of long distance communication, especially across worlds."

"That… sounds like a problem."

"So when will Louise graduate?"

"In a year." Louise replied.

"Then I will come back in a year. I hope you can decide to work with us, the TSAB, by then. As for you Nanoha, since you are here, try and help out with the investigation and observation."

"I am already working on it. This is my observation on this world's magic." Nanoha gave Fate some notes.

"So what is working at the TSAB like?" Louise asked.

"Well, that depends on what department you work in. They have various things like law enforcement, which includes the army and police forces, then you also have observation and investigation, like what my group is doing now, which is investigating the types of magic in this world. If the observation goes well, the TSAB will make themselves known and assimilate with the government. They will exchange knowledge on magic and technology. Both sides will usually prosper so there is nothing to worry about."

"For someone like you Louise, who use the 'Void'. You will probably end up in law enforcement. Your job will be to arrest criminals which range from thieves to mad scientists. It is not such a bad deal too. Eventually we can find Saito's world and you get to see the world you always wanted to see."

"Hmm, Saito is from another world as well?" Fate asked.

"Yup. He said he is from 'Earth'. Right now he is also Louise's husband." Nanoha chuckled. Saito and Louise blushed.

"Hey!"

"Travelling back to this world might have slight problems though. It usually take months to travel from one world to the other. On the bright side, you can still come back and have interesting stories to talk about with your friends." Nanoha added.

"I will think about it." Louise told Fate.

"I will be grateful if you do. Nanoha is an important member that the TSAB cannot afford to lose. I am willing to bet that they will give you a bit more leeway then the other trainees, provided that you join, just to get Nanoha back."

"Thank you but that is not necessary."

"I will be going now. Goodbye Nanoha. It is good to see you again."

"Goodbye Fate. See you again next year. I will help with the observation here as well."

Fate left the academy. It was short but it was the happiest day of her life. Louise started asking Nanoha for extra information on the Bureau. They also gave details to Kirche and the others. Most of them were not interested but Louise was more than interested. It would seem that the following year would be another adventurous year for Louise. Saito was glad that he has to chance to return home an show Louise his world at that time as well.

As for Nanoha… she went back to the Vestri Courtyard. Screams of despair was soon heard from the second years in that direction.

* * *

A/N: Well, the end. Thank you for reading and the support you gave. I will still edit spelling mistakes but the story won't be changing anymore (since it is already fixed.) I hope you enjoyed the story. Now! Back to my cave.

By the way this chapter is more of an afterstory thing.

I had a review from fansgirl that asked for a sequel. I am sorry but there is no sequel. I might add an omake here or there if I am free and bored. I am in college now so not much chances there. I had a longer A/N edit here but then the library comp deleted it and I don't have anymore time now.

(If you want to please make a sequel out of this. Just take the ideas or w/e. Seriously. The ideas I have stopped here. Although i think people would watch ZnT season 4 before doing anything. Again I am in college. No anime. *Cries*)

Garh, I am late for class. Sorry for the rude A/N etc etc. My brain is in a mess now!


End file.
